Sob o luar
by A Evans B Potter
Summary: Dumbledore organiza um baile de dia dos Namorados. Lily recebe um monte de convites mas com o passar dos dias, misteriosamente os garotos desistem dela. Então Lily se vê obrigada a ir com a última pessoa da escola que ela gostaria de ir: James Potter.
1. Convites e dispensa

__

Nota da Autora: Olá! Aqui vou eu com mais uma historinha James/Lily. Eles são tão fantásticos e fáceis de escrever que dá gosto passar minhas tardes descrevendo cenas e emoções. E vocês são tão fofos com suas reviews que é um prazer andar mais rápido pra entregar tudo no prazo pra vcs. Quem já leu minha outra história "Você só pode estar de brincadeira", já sabe que eu atualizo todo final de semana. E vai ser assim com essa também. Pra quem leu a outra história muito obrigada pelas reviews do Epílogo. Final de semana que vem eu vou postar um capítulo só com respostas. Beleza? E pra quem não leu, vai lá e dá uma olhadinha. Não custa nada ;)

As partes em itálico e **negrito**_ é a mente da Lily. É meio que como se ela tivesse duas partes de si mesma. A em itálico é a mais certinha, organizada, Monitora Chefe mesmo. E a em _**negrito** _gosta de aventuras, quer se arriscar, é sarcástica e gosta do James. Se depois que vcs lerem, acharem muito confuso me avisem que eu tento desembaralhar pra vocês._

Disclaimer: A Amy é minha! É minha! É minha! YEYYYYY! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o! E o Nick, Paul, Travis e todos esses personagens que você nunca ouviu falar tbm! YEYYYYYY! Tenho muito orgulho da Amyzinha, pq é muito bom escrevê-la. Mas James, Lily, outros marotos, Alice e qualquer outro personagem que vocês reconheçam são da Tia Jo, da Warner, da editora lá e blá blá blá. C'est la vie.

Sob o luar

Capítulo 1 – Convites e dispensa

Naquela manhã de Sábado, os alunos estavam divididos em 2 grupos: os sorridentes e os nervosos. E tudo isso porque na noite de Quinta, Dumbledore anunciou que um baile seria realizado no dia 14 de fevereiro para comemorar o dia dos Namorados.

Então, Sexta de manhã alguns garotos (os que já tinham namorada) começaram a perguntar para as garotas se elas gostariam de ir com eles. A idéia era assegurar que nenhuma garota ficaria zangada por não serem formalmente convidadas e isso acabar com elas aceitando convites de outros. Porque vocês sabem como a mente feminina é estranha. E os garotos por mais que não entendessem, não queriam correr riscos.

Lily Evans – uma linda garota de estatura média-alta, cabelos muito ruivos e olhos verdes-esmeralda de um brilho tão intenso que nunca antes alguém vira – acabara de se sentar ao lado de sua amiga Amy O'Connell (uma linda garota de olhos loiro compridos, com uma mecha que cai nos olhos. E olhos azuis acizentados) quando chegou o correio coruja. Ela estava esperando somente o jornal "_Profeta Diário_", em vez disso, Lily descobriu que teria bastante correspondência naquela manhã.

— Meu Deus! São nove... dez... onze cartas!— Amy exclamou, contando as cartas— Por que você recebeu tanta correspondência hoje?

— Não sei.— Lily pegou um envelope, o jornal— Ok, um é o _Profeta_, mas e o resto?

— Pra ser mais rápido cada uma abre 5.

— Ok.— Lily pegou outro envelope e leu em voz alta para Amy poder ouvir:— "_Querida Lily, meu nome é Paul Jones e estou na Corvinal._— ela desviou o olhar para a mesa da Corvinal e focalizou num garoto com cabelos enrolados e pretos que sorria para ela. Lily voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho— _Estava querendo saber se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo. Provavelmente outros garotos já te convidaram, talvez você já tenha aceitado o convite de um deles. Mas eu quis tentar de qualquer forma. Porque você é tão linda, divertida e inteligente... Estarei esperando sua resposta, Paul._". Meu Deus! Meu Deus!— Lily exclamou depois de recuperar o fôlego, seus olhos arregalados.

— Com certeza!— Amy disse contente— Ele é muito fofo.

— Não, Amy. Quer dizer ele é fofo. Não é isso. Ele foi super legal mandando essa carta... Como eu vou fazer pra dizer "não" à ele? Claro que eu já disse não a outros caras antes, mas como eu vou fazer depois de tal gesto?

— Peraí.— Amy franziu o cenho— Por que você quer dispensá-lo? Quero dizer... Eu aceitaria... Se não estivesse esperando...— sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos até desaparecer.

— Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai te convidar.— Lily a confortou.

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza... Mas não muda de assunto!

— Amy, semana passada eu fui a Hogsmeade com o Travis e você sabe que estamos todos "sorrisinhos", um pro outro. Ele vai me convidar. Definitivamente. E eu quero ir com ele.

— Bom... o Travis é ok. Ele tem um cabelo legal, é inteligente.. não é "Meu Deus, ele é gostoso!", mas se você gosta dele...

— É, eu gosto dele.— Lily deu uma olhadela para Travis na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Ele realmente tinha um cabelo legal, liso, caindo nos olhos. Seus olhos eram azuis escuro e não era muito alto para um garoto. No caso, era dois centímetros mais alto que Lily.

— Então manda pro Paul uma carta respondendo a ele. Diz que você está encantada e honrada com o convite mas que como ele mesmo já constatou você já aceitou o convite de outra pessoa.

— É... Lily suspirou— vou fazer isso. Lê essa aí que está na sua mão.— Lily apontou para a carta na mão de Amy.

— "_Querida Lily, meu nome é Nick Brown e eu sou da Lufa-Lufa. Por causa disso que não nos encontramos muito. Mas eu venho te observando desde o começo do ano, e devo dizer que você é tão brilhante que eu realmente presto atenção nas aulas de Herbologia só pra te ouvir respondendo as perguntas. Asseguro que você vai se divertir muito se for ao baile comigo. Esperando sua resposta, Nick._"— Amy respirou fundo— Ora, ora, ora. Parece que Travis vai ter bastante competição, hein?

— Amy...— Lily estava ligeiramente sem fôlego e seus olhos verdes fitavam as cartas em cima da mesa— Você não acha que todas essas cartas são convites, acha?

— Pode crer!— Amy exclamou— Provavelmente dos garotos que não são da Grifinória e não tem o prazer de convidá-la pessoalmente.— riu.

— Eu não acredito! É tão.. uau! Por que eles querem ir comigo?

— Porque você é a garota mais linda de toda Hogwarts.— disse uma voz em sua orelha. Lily virou o rosto para encarar a última pessoa do mundo que ela gostaria de ver, James Potter. Aquele idiota arrogante, com seu cabelo preto desarrumado, olhos castanho esverdeados e um grande, enorme ego. Ela suspirou frustrada.

— Vai pro seus amigos, Potter!— disse irritada.

— Se acalma, ruivinha! Eu sei que se eu ficar aqui mais um segundo você não vai conseguir se controlar e me beijar no meio do Salão Principal. Então não mostre tanto entusiasmo em relação à mim.

— Só nos seus sonhos, Potter. Só nos seus sonhos.

— Você sempre está nos meus sonhos, Lils.— disse sorrindo pra ela. Lily corou em segundos.

— Então pare de sonhar comigo! Eu não te dou o direito de usar minha imagem nos seus sonhos!— retorquiu sarcástica. Amy e James riram.

— Muito engraçado, Lils. Você melhora o seu sarcasmo todo ano, flor.

— Ah, você me ajuda.— revirou os olhos— agora, sai daqui!

— Tchauzinho, querida. Tchau, Amy.

— Tchau, James.— Amy respondeu ainda rindo de seus amigos. Às vezes eles conseguem ser tão imaturos.

— Eu só...— Lily bufou— Argh! Eu não o suporto! Ele me irrita!— disse com raiva.

— Esse é o discurso "Eu odeio o Potter"?— perguntou uma voz atrás de Amy, Alice Petterson. A garota tinha um rosto redondo, grandes olhos azuis e cabelos pretos, lisos, compridos e brilhantes.

— Hum hum.— Amy respondeu acenando a cabeça.

— Não podia ter aparecido em pior hora.— Lily lançou à Alice um olhar furioso— Quem recebeu tanta carta?— mudou o assunto.

— Lily, flor.— Amy respondeu, usando o adjetivo que James sempre usa quando se trata de Lily.

— E de quem são?

— Admiradores secretos.— Amy brincou.

— Ah! São convites!— Alice percebeu quando abriu uma carta.— Carl Bishop. Ele é da Corvinal, jogador de Quadribol... Mas acho que ele não vai se importar se você não torcer por ele quando a Corvinal jogar contra a Griffy.

— Eu não vou aceitar.— Lily deu uma golada no seu suco de abóbora— ok. Já terminei. Vou voltar para a sala comunal dos Monitores Chefes. Ainda tem 30 minutos até Poções e quero estudar.

— E as cartas? Você vai deixá-las aqui?— Amy lançou um olhar para as cartas.

— Claro que não!— Lily disse exasperada.— Vejo vocês depois.

E com isso ela saiu. Amy e Alice ficaram observando Lily andando.

— Ela está com vergonha.— Amy disse sorrindo.

— Ela sempre reage assim quando está com vergonha. A Lily tem essa goela, mas existe uma garota tímida lá no fundo.

— Tá muito bem escondida, então.— Amy falou, sarcástica— Olha, ela esqueceu uma!— Amy pegou a carta e começou a ler— Meu Deus! Oh Meu Deus! Ai Meu Deus!

— Não me diz que é de um Sonserino.— Alice fez uma careta.

— Não, é pior.

— Pior que um Sonserino?— Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas— É do Voldemort? Só ele pode ser pior que um Sonserino, Comensal da Morte.

— É de alguém que vai deixá-la pra baixo.— A voz de Amy estava muito baixa enquanto a garota estava pensando no que fazer.

— Ah não! Ah não! Ah não!— Alice exclamou, incrédula. Já sabia de quem era a carta.— Não pode ser. Por que ele mesmo não a convidou? É tão... Não tem nada a ver com ele mandar uma carta.

— Eu sei. E você tem que ler isso. O que ele diz... Deus! É tão "uau" que ela vai pensar que é uma piada. Ela não pode ler essa carta, Ali. Não pode. Não importa o quanto ela negue eu sei que ela gosta dele. Escondido dentro dela, junto com aquela garota tímida tem essa amor adormecido. E se ela pensar que é uma brincadeira, ela nunca mais vai falar com ele.

— Então nosso plano é: não mostrar isso à ela. Sob nenhuma circunstância vamos mostrá-la isso. Concorda, Am'?

— Concordo.—e com isso Alice pegou a carta da mão de Amy e a guardou bem segura em seu bolso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mais tarde naquele dia, Lily estava na livraria estudando obscessivamente (como sempre) para os N.E.M's. Estava sozinha porque Amy tinha treino de Quadribol e Alice estava em detenção com McGonnagal porque quando ela transfigurou uma mesa em um urso em vez de um filhote de cachorro, como era o previsto.

— Você sabe essa, Lily.— dizia para si mesma enquanto fazia algumas (o que seria "muitas" para uma pessoa normal) anotações— Vamos! As Maldições Imperdoáveis. Avada Kedavra, obviamente. Cruciatus que causa dor. Meu Deus! Eu acabei de me perguntar isso e sabia a resposta! Ach oque começa com "I"... é definitivamente começa com um "i".

— É "Imperius".— Alguém disse. Lily se virou e encontrou Travis a fitando.

— Oi, Travis!— sorriu. Entretanto, ele não sorriu de volta.— Algum problema?

— Lily...— começou sentando-se numa cadeira em frente à dela.— Preciso te dizer algo.

__

"Preciso te perguntar algo" seria mais apropriado. Ele vai me convidar pro baile! Ai to tão animada!

****

Não, você não está. Você nem gosta dele.

__

Claro que eu gosto. Por que mais eu estaria saindo com ele se eu não gostasse?

****

Porque a pessoa que você quer-...

__

CALA A BOCA!

— Ok. O que foi?— perguntou.

— Olha, Lily. Você é uma garota maravilhosa, muito legal mesmo. E eu realmente gosto de você... mas como amiga.— ele disse num tom bem nervoso.

— Oh... bom... tudo bem.— Disse, mais pra não parecer uma idiota porque não estava tudo bem.

****

Claro que está tudo bem, bobinha.

— Eu... Eu sinto muito, Lily.— parecia tão miserável. Como se não quisesse estar terminando com ela. Se tivesse algo para terminar.— É que... bom você poderia estar esperando meu convite pro baile e...— ela o cortou.

— Eu não estava.

— Não?— ele parecia meio magoado agora.

— Não, porque nós só fomos à Hogsmeade juntos. Foi só um encontro.

— É, é.— a voz dele tremia agora— só um encontro. Eu preciso ir agora, Lily.

— Ok. Te vejo por aí.— acenou um tchau pra ele, enquanto forçava um sorriso.

— Desculpe. Mesmo.— e saiu da biblioteca.

__

Isso foi estranho. Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse me chutar desse jeito. Sou sempre eu quem diz "não" para os garotos. Caramba! Soei tão arrogante agora. Que nem o Potter! Potter? Por que diabos eu to pensando naquele idiota? Mas o problema é que não vou mais com o Travis. Saco!

****

Que seja!

__

Sério, é um saco mesmo. Ach oque terei de ir com um daqueles garotos das cartas... mas eu queria... ir com o Travis...

****

Fala sério! Quem você está tentando enganar? É claro que você não quer ir com o Travis.

__

Claro que quero. Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente... É seguir em frente.

****

Eu estou chocada. Imagino o quão difícil deve ser para "seguir em frente". Ele era um amor em potencial. Talvez até o amor da sua vida.

__

Talvez ele realmente seja.

****

Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

__

Ok, talvez ele realmente não seja o amor da minha vida. Mas eu tenho que decidir entre um dos garotos que mandaram as cartas. Acho que vai ser o Nick.

****

Sem chance de eu ir com ele. Vai ser muito chato. Pior que aquelas festas do Slughorn.

__

Você é tão reclamante. E o Paul?

****

Ele é bonito e tal. Mas é realmente com ele que você quer ir?

__

A sua sorte, quer dizer nossa sorte é que ainda temos 8 opções.

****

E não vamos aproveitar a noite com nenhum deles.

__

Talvez você que só reclama.. quem você sugere?

****

Você sabe muito bem! Pára com esse joguinho infantil!

__

De quem você está falando?

Lily foi interrompida de seus pensamentos por Madame Pince.

— O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?— Lily pulou da cadeira, assustada.

— Ahhh! A senhora me assustou.— Madame Pince a olhou, raivosa— Quero dizer, só porque eu estava muito concentrada no livro... não é que a senhora seja feia ou... hum... porque a senhora tem um corpo bem legal... se eu fosse um garoto eu diria que a senhora é uma gata.— Madame Pince crispou os lábios e lançou raios de fúria em direção à Lily— Er... eu vou indo agora.

Depois disso Lily saiu da biblioteca com um trovão.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Se o pessoal do Ministério perguntar algo à vocês. Digam que não me viram e não me conhecem. Inventaram uma calúnia sobre mim. Estão dizendo que eu lancei "Imperius" nas pobres reviewers! Não é uma calúnia gigante! Uma audácia, um ultrage! Absurdo!

Deixem reviews pleaseee.


	2. Oh James!

__

Existe pessoinhas mais fofas que vocês? NÃOOOOOO! Claro, óbvio que não. Valeu mesmo pelas reviews! Vocês são demais! Por isso quero pedir desculpas se houver muitos erros de digitação nesse capítulo. É porque amanhã e Domingo eu ñ vou poder postar então eu digitei tudo com pressa pra poder postar hoje. Me desculpem, vou tentar não deixar mais isso acontecer.

Bruna Granger Potter: Que bom que você riu. To fazendo uma fic mais alegrinha pra variar. A parte da consciência da Lily é a mais divertida de escrever. Brigada pela review. Bju.

Tathi: Obrigadaaaaaa! To chegando no fundo já, to escrevendo o cap 12 agora. Hehe. Bjos.

Renata: Valeu pelo elogio. Aqui tá a atualização, nem demorou né? Bjkas.

ANGeLa.xD: Vc tá aqui! YEYYYYYYYYYY! Te adoro, honey! Vc não enche meu saco! Sabe pq? Pq eu tenho ovários! Huahuahua. Foi podre essa. Muito obrigada por estar me prestigiando mais uma vez! To muito happy q vc vai acompanhar essa fic tbm. Bjinhu.

Daniela: Bom, bom, bom, ÓTIMO que você gostou! Ai eu fico toda boba aqui. Olha minhas fics J/L eu posto todo fim de semana, ou porque eu já terminei de escrevê-las e só tenho q digitar ou porque eu já tenho muitos capítulos a frente. Mas a minha fic de Gilmore Girls eu tenho demorado bastante pra escrever. Eu to há 3 semanas pra escrever o cap 19. Qdo tá bloqueio é fod! Vc fica perdida... Mas sim eu vou fazer o possível e impossível pra postar toda semana:D :D ;) Bjux

22K: Here you are! As vozes do subconsciente da Lilysão tão fáceis e divertidas de fazer, eu me realizo escrevendo-as. Eu botei a Lily tendo tantos convites pq a J.K. falou numa entrevista que a Lily era tipo a Gina, todos os garotos a achavam linda e inteligente. Bom, ela tinha que ser, pro Jamsie gostar dela, né? Beijos!

Amelia das Flores: Posso te chamar de Mia (lembrei do diário da princesa)? Fofa! Muito feliz de vê-la por aqui tbm! Obrigada por deixar review! E brigada pelo elogio. Bjinhu.

Luh Black: Huahuahua. Eu sei! Eu botei esse negócio na fic, justamente por causa disso. Pq tipo se eles não nos chamam pra ir, pode querer dizer que eles não tão a fim de ir. E se eles não tão a fim, temos que nos preparar pra ir sem eles. Pq sem chance de não ir num bailezito pq os bofes não tão a fim né? Huahuahua. Bjinhu.

Eowin Symbelmine: Menina! Muito difícil escrever seu nome! O Eowin é de SdA ?Olha esse negócio de querer mais, tem que ver se não engorda hein! Por isso que só posto uma vez na semana. Huahauhua. To brincando, sweetie! Eu tbm AMO esse casalzinho mais barraqueiro existente! Huahuahua. Bjos.

Srta. Wheezy: Eu senti saudades de vc? MAGINAAA! Huahauhua. Vc gostou! Ótemo! Cara, falando em prova, passei Domingo e Segunda estudando pra prova de Química, aí chega na terça a mulé me fala que eu já tenho nota suficiente e não preciso fazer a prova! Não dava pra ela me avisar antes não? MAGINAA que ela ia se dar ao trabalho... revirando os olhos, ninguém merece, viu? Beijus, linda! ;).

Monerly: Vai ler em port tbm? Que lindo! Em port to tendo que fazer mudanças, por causa da tradução. Eu olho uma expressão e penso "cara, não tem isso em português! Bloody hell". Huahauhua. Goooooo Alice! Pareci uma cheerleader agora... huahua.

Rach Black: Rach! Fofa, fofa, fofa! Vc é muito fofa. Olha que bom que você não achou confuso, eu tava morrendo de medo, de isso só fazer sentido na minha mente louquicha! Mas eu já vi que tá todo mundo acompanhando! Siga o mestre! Huahauhua. É mesmo, coitada da Lily. Ela vai ter que ir no baile com um cara lindo, super engraçado, com o cabelo despenteado mais legal existente, que tem um sorrisinho maroto super cativante e que é apaixonado por ela. Eu acho que é um super sacrifício... to até pensando em liberá-la disso e eu mesma ir no baile com ele... hehe. Olha assim que der eu vou ler a sua. Juro. Bjozinhu!

Disclaimer: Nesse cap tem a Amy, a Ashley e a Agatha que são minhas! A Agatha eu diria que é a ovelha negra da família... o resto (ou seja, os melhores personagens) uma certa pessoa foi mais rápida que eu e criou. Ninguém merece!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-

Capítulo 2 – Oh James!

Lily estava a ponto de dizer a senha, para a Mulher Gorda, quando ouviu um barulhão, que só podia significar uma coisa: o time de Quadribol da Grifinória se aproximava. Conseqüentemente, amy estaria por perto. Lily sorriu, precisava falar com a amiga sobre a estranha conversa que tivera com Travis. A maior parte do time já chegara ao retrato e antes de dizer "cerveja amanteigada" e desaparecer pelo buraco, deram um tchauzinho para Lily. Ela sorriu de volta e retornou sua atenção para Amy, Sirius e James que conversavam animadamente sobre táticas para o time.

— Oi, Lils.— James cumprimentou.

— O que aconteceu com o costumeiro "Evans"?— Ela perguntou, visivelmente aborrecida. Aborrecida, Lily sempre fica assim quando _Potter_ está por perto.

— Muito formal.— deu de ombros— E "Lils" soa bem melhor— Se aproximou e colocou um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha da garota. Lily o fitou confusa, sem ação — Estava na frente dos seus lindos olhos verde-esmeralda.

— Ah, cala a boca, Potter!— retorquiu.

— Você está bem, Lily?— Amy perguntou, vendo o quão estranha Lily estava mesmo para uma situação como essa; quando James está por perto.

— Estou.— mas Lily tinha um olhar, que Amy e Alice sabiam que significava "Preciso falar com você".

— Você não parece legal, Lily.— Sirius começou a falar, com um leve ar zombeteiro— Você recebeu um "Excede Expectativas" em vez de um "Excepcional"?

— Meu cérebro não é do mesmo tamanho que o seu, Black!— lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo e feroz e depois virou de volta para Amy.

— Essa doeu, Almofadinhas. Mas acho que você mereceu essa.— James zoou.

— E qual é o seu problema, Potter? Por que você não me deixa em paz?— Lily perguntou, mais irritada agora.

— Porque eu gosto de você.— respondeu simplesmente— Todo mundo sabe disso, Lils.

****

Hem, hem. Você não tem nada pra dizer, não?

__

Tenho. CALA A BOCA!

— Argh, Potter! Eu perco minha paciência com você!

— Seria isso excitação?— James possuía um sorrisão em seu rosto.

— Não sei... seria isso nojo?— Lily respondeu sarcástica. James a fitou, um pouco sem graça.

— Essa doeu, Pontas.— Sirius falou, enquanto ria do fora que o amigo levara.

— Vocês são tão infantis!— Lily resmungou.

— 'Vambora, Lily. Vamos lá para dentro.— Amy pediu.

— Qualquer coisa, para ficar o mais longe possível dessas crianças.— Lily bradou.

— É melhor ser criança, do que uma velhinha que sempre reclama de tudo!— James respondeu.

__

Viu! Eu disse que você reclama muito!

****

Ele está falando das duas, caso não tenha percebido. E você sabe que eu não gosto de discutir com os dois.

__

Exatamente, porque é uma perda de tempo.

****

Não, é porque eles não são tão ruins, quanto você acha.

__

Você é maluca.

****

Você também.

— Eu não reclamo de tudo! Quer saber, Potter? Eu não vou perder o meu tempo discutindo com você.

— Claro! Você tem que se agarrar pelos cantos com aquele tal de Travis. Certo?— bufou. Sirius o olhou, avisando o que ele já estava indo longe demais com seus ciúmes.

— Certíssimo. E isso, com certeza, não é uma perda de tempo.— Lily respondeu raivosa. Amy a encarou, surpresa.

__

Por que eu disse que vou ficar me agarrando com o Travis?

****

Não sei... Não tenho a mínima idéia...

__

Você está sendo sarcástica?

****

Dãããããã!

__

Por que eu disse isso à ele?

****

Eu já disse isso tantas vezes...

__

O quê? O quê?

****

Estou cansada desse joguinho infantil. Eu vou me abster, agora.

__

Vou morrer de saudades! 

— Que seja, Evans! Vai pro seu namorado idiota, se agarra com ele, faça o diabo que você quiser com ele!— James gritou, fumaça saindo por suas ventas.

— Se você sair do meu caminho eu poderei ir para o meu dormitório, me arrumar para encontrá-lo.— James revirou os olhos e pegando Sirius pelo braço, disse "cerveja amanteigada" para a Mulher Gorda e desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato.

— O que foi isso?— Amy perguntou, completamente chocada com a cena que presenciara. Falar sobre agarramentos e coisas do gênero não era o tipo de coisa que Lily Evans fazia.

— Ele é um cretino!— Lily nem se importou em manter a voz baixa.

— Não, ele está com ciúmes. Totalmente. 100 por cento. Positivamente. Com ciúmes.

— Do quê, Amy? Travis e Eu? Fala sério, né?

— Eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você, Lily.— Amy disse sinceramente. Lily olhou para baixo, fitando os sapatos. Depois as duas entraram no salão comunal.

Lily estava a caminho do dormitório do 7º ano quando algo chamou sua atenção. Alguém, na verdade. James. E ele não estava sozinho. Estava sentado numa poltrona, com uma garota negra, com cabelos cheio de trancinhas sentada em seu colo. Os dois pareciam que estavam colados pelos lábios, nojento. Lily fez uma careta enquanto o casal se beijava vorazmente. A garota virou o rosto para Amy e disse, irritada:

— Talvez eu seja o amor da vida dele. Um amor em potencial.

****

Usando minhas frases, é?

__

Eu pensei que você fosse se abster.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando Lily sentou-se em sua cama, no dormitório, a garota tentava clarear a cabeça. Não pensar em algo que envolvesse James. Mas quando ela não estava pensando sobre o garoto— quero dizer, a discussão dos dois—Lily pensava sobre o quão estranho que foi seu rompimento com Travis. Ela não o tinha beijado, e eles nem estavam namorando ainda mas ela pensava que eles estavam começando algo. Talvez ele estivesse gostando de outra garota. Lily podia lidar com isso. Mas isso não explicava o fato dele estar tão miserável com o "rompimento" dos dois. Ela poderia perguntar... seria o mais fácil a fazer. Mas assim, iria parecer que ela estava implorando-o para ficarem juntos. Depois de bons minutos pensando, Lily decidiu que nem gostava dele tanto assim.

Pegou um livro de sua tão pesada mochila e começou a ler, contudo, depois de 10 minutos Lily se deu conta de que estava lendo a mesma página e não absorvia nada. Olhou para a folha e viu que era o índice. Bufou, frustrada e olhou para o relógio. Já eram 22:30 hs. Poucos segundos depois, suas colegas de quarto entraram. Amy, Alice, Ashley e Agatha— a garota que James estava beijando— No seu primeiro ano, Lily viu que era a única do grupo que o nome não começava com um "A".

— Ashleyyyyyyy!— Agatha gritou— Eu não posso acreditar!

— Eu sei! Quero dizer, é O James Potter.— Ashley falou como se essa fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Amy e Alice sentaram-se na cama de Lily, Amy à sua direita e Alice à esquerda.

— Ah, oi Lily! Não tinha te visto aí.— Agatha alegrou-se— É uma linda noite, não acha?

— Oh, se é!— Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Ela simplesmente estava chateada com Agatha, e sem razão.

****

Sem razão? Deixa de ser hipócrita!

— Não liga pra ela, Lily.— Ashley fez um gesto com a mão, como se tivesse afastando o assunto— Ela está toda alegrinha, porque beijou o James.

— E por quê eu não estaria?— Agatha perguntou sonhadoramente, enquanto deitava-se em sua cama— Ele é muito gato.

— Não mais que o Sirius.— Ashley corrigiu.

— Ok, o Sirius é o garoto mais gato da escola. Mas depois dele, vem o James. Você não concorda, Lily?

Em resposta, Lily murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível.

— Agatha, você sabe que Lily o odeia.— Ashley apontou o óbvio, enquanto penteava seus longos cabelos negros.

— Não odiaria, se o beijasse.— então de repente, Agatha começou a rir histericamente. Lily revirou os olhos, mais irritada e chateada do que estava antes. Alice and Amy por sua vez, trocaram olhares, mas sem ninguém notar— Então, Lily, por quê você o odeia?

— Agatha, eu tenho de estudar.— Lily estava tentando soar o mais simpática possível.

— Ah, vamos, Lily!— Agatha pressionou— Você estuda demais.

— Isso, é porque eu me preocupo com os N.I.E.M's. Eu espero conseguiu boas notas.

— Você sabe que vai passar. Você é a melhor em todas as matérias. Dê a si mesma, algum tempo para relaxar.

— E a minha idéia de "relaxar"— fez aspas com os dedos— não é discutir com você porquê eu odeio James Potter. Obrigada, Agatha, mas eu passo.— Agatha revirou os olhos.

— Quer saber, Lily? Você está tão insuportável hoje. Mais do que você costuma ser.

— Ah vai dormir, Agatha, assim você não precisa me suportar.— Lily passou a mão pelos cabelos que caíram em seu rosto, um claro sinal de impaciência.

— Você faz essa coisa com seu cabelo, só para os garotos ficarem olhando pra você. Você acha que é a garota mais linda da escola... Mas adivinha só, você não é!

Lily levantou-se, segurando sua varinha com firmeza. Encarou a garota, fuzilando-a com os olhos.

— Não é o que o seu namoradinho me disse essa manhã.— Agatha se levantou, a ponto de amaldiçoar Lily. Isso, é claro, se a ruiva lhe desse tempo. Lily era rápida demais para deixar uma garota como Agatha, amaldiçoá-la.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?— perguntou, já gritando.

— Eu vou para o meu turno, que é o melhor que eu faço.— Lily andou em direção a porta.

— Ah você não vai não!— bradou.

— Meninas, acalmem-se, por favor.— Alice ponderou.

— Alice, por favor fica fora disso.— Agatha pediu.

— Gente, vocês são amigas.

— Não, Ashley, nós não somos! Nós saímos juntas algumas vezes mas não somos amigas.— Totalmente sem paciência, Lily girou a maçaneta e começou a abrir a porta quando Agaha gritou, raivosa:— Me responde! O que você quis dizer com isso.— Lily se virou, encarando-a.

__

Eu juro que se ela não calar a boca, eu enfeitiço ela!

****

Sério? Por que?

__

Você não estava ouvindo a conversa?

****

Eu chamaria de "briga", porque é uma palavra mais apropriada. Mas se você prefere assim... De qualquer forma, sim eu estava ouvindo. Você está zangada com ela porque ela beijou o James.

__

James? É Potter! E eu não estou zangada com ela por causa disso.

****

Ah não? Então essa briga foi por quê, então?

__

Porque ela não me deixou estudar.

****

Claro. Porque com toda certeza, nos N.I.E.M's vai ser perguntado em que página você pode encontrar o feitiço "Expelliarmus".

__

Era um livro de Transfiguração!

****

Eu não estava prestando atenção mesmo...

— Me responde!— o grito de Agatha, fez Lily voltar a realidade.

— Potter me disse essa manhã, que eu sou a garota mais linda da escola. Não que eu me importe, porque...—Agatha a cortou.

— Agora eu vejo! Você está com ciúmes dele! CIÚMES! Você gosta dele, não é Lily?

****

Foi mais rápida que você.

__

Eu não gosto dele!

****

E Pettigrew vai tirar um "Excepcional" em DCAT...

— Eu não gosto dele! Eu o odeio! Você sabe o que isso significa? O contrário! Você pode ficar com ele, agarrá-lo, beijá-lo, transar com ele que eu não vou me importar!— Foi a vez de Lily gritar.

— Veremos. Veremos, Evans.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Ele vai me convidar pro baile. Nós vamos dançar, nos beijar, ele vai pedir pra sair comigo. Eu vou me tornar sua namorada.— Lily revirou os olhos. Essa garota podia ser mais infantil? O pouco tempo que passara com James e olha no que deu...

— O sonho de toda garota que estuda aqui...

— Seu sonho também, não é, _querida_?— perguntou ameaçadoramente.

— Claro! Eu passo o dia pensando: "Oh James! Oh James! Eu te amo! Por quê? Por que você não olha pra mim? Eu passo a mão pelos meus cabelos tão sensualmente... Meus olhos verdes, brilham quando te vêem! Oh James! Oh James! Me beije, querido!"— disse sarcástica, enquanto fazia gestos melodramáticos. Amy, Alice e até Ashley riram.

— Expelliar-!

— Protego!— Lily lançou o feitiço protetor, antes mesmo que Agatha pudesse terminar de dizer o seu.

— É tudo que consegue fazer?— Agatha ainda continha aquele tom ameaçador em sua voz.

— Não foi você que disse que eu sou a melhor em todas as matérias?

— Você vai me pagar, Lily. Caro, muito caro.— Seus olhos castanhos estavam tão cheios de ódio, que se fosse uma outra garota no lugar de Lily, ficaria até assustada.

— Me manda a conta depois.— retorquiu sarcástica e andou de volta para a porta— E antes que eu esqueça, você acabou de ganhar uma detenção por gritar e tentar enfeitiçar a Monitora Chefe.

Lily fechou a porta atrás de si, triunfante. Estava no seu caminho descendo as escadas, mas ainda pôde ouvir Agatha gritando "vai pro inferno, Evans!". Lily não conseguiu refrear uma risada. Quando chegou no salão comunal sentiu toda a tenção voltada para si, e do nada todos começaram a aplaudir. Olhou em volta, céptica e corada.

— Você foi demais, Lil!— pode-se ouvir a voz de Sirius na multidão— Você não discute conosco assim, seria mais divertido se você o fizesse!

— A melhor parte foi a do "Oh James".— Remus falou sorrindo e se aproximando da garota, que por sinal estava sendo parabenizada por 10 pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Em meio àquela situação, Lily tinha que rir.

— Não se preocupe, Lils, eu vou terminar com ela pra ficar com você.— James continha um sorriso brincalhão no canto da boca.

Lily estava abrindo a boca para respondê-lo, mas então todo mundo— exceto James, naturalmente— gritou:

— Ah, cala a boca, Potter!

Lily precisou se sentar já que sua barriga doía tanto do quanto que ria. Alguns minutos depois, deu adeus para os Marotos e foi patrulhar os corredores. Uma hora atrás, Lily nem poderia imaginar que seu dia acabaria assim; ela se divertindo tanto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Nova campanha: "Faça uma escritora de fanfic feliz, deixe review!"

Cara, eu vou até vestir a camisa dessa campanha! Vcs podem pegar uma roupinha de dedo... .


	3. Um garoto estranho e um garoto fofo

__

Oi pessoas!

Primeiramente queria pedir desculpas, eu sinto muitíssimo por não ter postado o capítulo no final de semana passado. Logo eu, que estava indo tão bem e até tinha ganhado um certo prêmio por postar tão rápido (né, Beatriz?)... mas c'est la vie. As coisas estão ficando complicadas pro meu lado e é com grande pesar que vou informá-las que to achando que a fic não vai ficar com atualizações tão regulares como de costume. Mas eu juro que a culpa não é minha. O negócio é que, mommys está me obrigando a estudar 3 horas por dia, porque mês que vem e em janeiro eu tenho duas provas, para tentar passar para 2 escolas do Ensino Médio com Ensino Técnico. São provas difíceis e eu quero muito passar pra uma delas. Com isso, eu chego em casa 11 e meia da escola, tomo banho, almoço, e começo a estudar. Então as horas que me sobram são poucas para traduzir e digitar a fic. Além do mais, eu sou beta da Mah e tenho que digitar essa fic em inglês também. Muita coisa, né? Mas eu tô fazendo o meu melhor pra atualizar a fic pra vocês. Porque vocês são uns amores e merecem que eu entregue a ficzinha no prazo. Bom, dadas as desculpas e os recados, vamos para as respostinhas dos comments (que foram muitos, by the way, Muuuuuito obrigada sweeties!):

Srta. Wheezy: Aêêêêê primeira a comentar! Huahahua que isso acontece comigo toda hora. Eu to rindo pra caramba enquant oleio alho no computer aí meu pai fica me olhando com cara de "foi essa a criatura que eu criei?". Eu não postei rápido! Buááááá! To me sentindo tão mal aqui... E claro q eu senti falta né? Eu te adoro, linda! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios. Beijos.

Flavinha Greeneye: Reviewer nova! (eu acho). Muito obrigada! Olha, fico muito contente por vc ter gostado de todo o capítulo, mas o mais importante é agradar vcs as leitoras. Brigada e desculpa pelo atraso. Bjo.

Paty Evans: Se vc riu com a briga, tudo beleza então. Eu tbm morri de rir escrevendo. Escrever essa fic é uma verdadeira comédia. Bjos e desculpe por demorar pra postar.

Bruna Granger Potter: Bruna, querida! Que bom vê-la novamente! Huahua escrever a consciência da Lily é a melhor parte.Eu rio tanto, tanto, tanto! Valeu mesmo pelos elogios. Kissus.

ArthurCadarn: Meu deus! Mal posso acreditar em meus olhos! Um menino! Finalmente! Brigada por comentar! Sinceramente: eu que agradeço. Bju.

Miri: A Lily realmente é uma ótima personagem, é super fácil de escrever e manipular. Obrigada pelo comment, bjos.

Lili P. Costa: Nuss, muito obrigada. Eu fiquei toda emocionada aqui. Os elogios q vcs me fazem valem tanto pra mim. A Lily com a hist do "Oh James!" é a parte q mais gosto do capítulo. Desculpe-me pelo atraso, mas eu to fazendo o q posso aqui. Kisses.

Beatriz Evans: Vc lê minhas fics pq vc é muito maneira! Bia eu te adoro, honey! Vc sabe disso? Seus comentários são D+. Olha o "Você só pode estar de brincadeira" foi sem querer. Hehe sabe q eu nem tinha percebido, só depois q vc falou q eu vi. Minhas personagens lindas, eu amo a Amy de paixão. Ela é minha alter-ego. Completamente, eu. É, não diria "nova" Lily, mas sim "verdadeira" Lily. Eu não sei da onde que eu tirei uma Lily tão frágil naquela fic. Bom... vamos culpar os hormônios né? É mais fácil. ;) Olha tinha épocas que eu era tão viciada em HP q eu pedia a Deus pra Hogwarts me andar uma carta, mesmo eu ñ tendo 11 anos... Cara, qdo eu ñ pude postar semana que vem eu só pensava no meu prêmio. Era tipo "A Bia não vai mais me dar o prêmio! Buááááá". Fiquei toda triste aqui. Bjos.

Mon: Carolirols! Que lindo! Adoro te ver aqui, nem ligo por vc ñ logar. Olha vc ñ faz a mínima idéia de como foi difícil pra mim traduzir, tentando não tirar a graça das coisas. Nuss eu até compreendo a Lia nesses momentos, mas ela ainda faz umas coisas toscas. Anyway, I miss the "absent", uma das coisas q eu mais gosto. E eu adorei essa palavra. E eu tbm ñ posso colocar os "bloody" e nem sei traduzir, então eu simplesmente os corto. Uma budega! Huahuahauhua que eu to morrendo de rir de vc chamar a parte em negrito de "negona". Huahuahauhua. É, eu ainda fico meio chocada com a quantidade de comentários que eu to recebendo, mas não importa quantos eu ganhe, eu gosto de ver os seus aqui. Pq não basta ser amiga, tem que participar. Ou comentar.. hehe. Eu entro na net, mas é q o tempo é mais limitado que cartão de crédito de pessoa que ganha só um salário mínimo. Huahuahua, esse movimento é meio diferente. Mas nós podemos fazer uma camiseta pro W.L.H.G... tenho q decidir qual hot guy eu vou estampar na camiseta... vc colocaria quem? Deixa eu pensar? Ah! The farmer boy! Ou o Josh, né? Soooo cute with glasses .Bjokas, hon'

Eowin Symblemine: Ah sem problemas quanto ao nome! É meio difícil, mas vc já perde seu tempo deixando review pra mim, não custa eu escrever um sobrenomezinho difícil pra te dar uma resposta né? Ahh brigada por dizer o significado. É bem bonito, gostei. Se engordar faz só fazer uma dieta. Hehe. Dá-lhe, lily! Yeyyyy! Olha só ,eu não entendi esse "faca na bota". Nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falar isso. Sou tão sem cultura que Deus pai! Bjus.

Rach Black: Vou aderir ao FuTPF! Olha assim que eu terminar aqui eu vou passar na sua fic (se Deus e minha memória permitirem eu vou lembrar, se eu esquecer por favor ñ fique chatiada, eu sofro de uma amnésia fdp). A Lily é super inteligente nas aulas, a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, porém, contudo, todavia, a mais tapada em relação ao seus próprios sentimentos. Vai ser obtusa assim lá em Durmstrang! Hehe, mas eu tenho q fazê-la assim, pq a maluca demorou 7 anos pra se dar conta que o magavilhoso do James é de fato magavilhoso... Olha menina a quantidade de pessoas pedindo pelo amor de Deus pra ir com o Sirius é impressionante. I looove him, mas tem gente que é muito apaixonada por ele (entra num movimento do fórum q eu participo S.I.N.D Sirius is not dead). Vc gostou da briga? Thankx! Olha na verdade quem falou o "cala boca" foi o pessoal na sala comunal, o James icou calado olhando pra eles meio sem graça enquanto a Lily ria. Nós duas somos fofas, então! Gostei dessa de bjinhos fofos. Então: Bjões fofos pra vc!

Mari moon: Que bom que você achou original a briga das Lilys e que você está gostando das minhas personagens. Eu fico lisonjeada, pq a Lily e os outros são da J.K mas o resto é meu! Então é ótimo vc estar gostando. Olha é só vc me dizer o nome da sua fic. Ai eu tento ler aqui. Bjoka.

Lara Potter: Até parece que a Agatha tem alguma chance, não é? James é super apaixonado pela Lily. O tamanho do comment não importa. E sim a boa vontade q vc teve de clicar no botãozinho e escrever q vc está gostando. Bjo e vou estar te esperando.

aNGeLa..xD: Angela! Eu fico super contente com seus comentários. Olha qdo vc ñ souber o q escrever, só me diz a parte q vc gostou mais. Okay? Brigada pelo comment. Bjusssssss.

Mah Clarinha: Huahua, divertida? Obrigada! Se divertiu, é isso que importa. Ela sendo aplaudida foi legal. Huahauhua. Eu adoro escrever essas cenas q nunca aconteceriam na vida real.

Tathi: Esse cap eu nem gosto muito, mas o próximo está divertido sim. Eu faço o q posso pra botar coisas engraçadas. Bjos.

22K: Hey, honey! Huahauhua. Lily tava espumando de ciúme, só ela obtusa-mor que não percebeu. Quer dizer o lado em itálico não percebeu. Pq o em negrito, é beeeeem mais esperto. Hehe. Beijo!

Amelia das Flores: Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Agora vou só te chamar de Mia! Já que você gostou, né... Eu adoro a série do dia´rio da princesa... pena q eu ainda ñ consegui comprar o "princesa em rosa shocking", to doida pra ler... Olha action, deixa eu ver... nesse cap tem um pouquinho de action q a Lily leva um fora.. e no próximo tem romance! Eu ñ consigo escrever cenas muito movimentadas, sabe? Beiju, mia!

Mandoca: E você é tipo assim muito fofa! Adoro falar "tipo assim". Huahauahua. Bjões.

MahBrasil: Miga de my heart! Vc e Monzete estão sempre aqui! O povo me ama! Sim, me ama! Hehe. Eu fico boba e meio desnorteada com tantas reviews. Hehe. Vc ama o capítulo, eu amo vc e sua fic. E ficamos quites, né? Bjozão, sweetie.

Renata: A detenção foi um pouquinho de abuso de poder, né? Mas tbm aquela s/ graça merecia. Huahauhua. Bjos Renata

Disclaimer: Fala sério, que eu teria tanta coisa pra fazer se fosse dona desses personagens de HP. Eu estaria é nadando em dinheiro e ia estalar o dedo e falar: "queridos, eu quero estudar nessa escola, preciso fazer a prova?", aí era só dá mil contos pro diretor da escola e tudo resolvido. Corrupta, eu? IMAGINA!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo 3 – Um garoto estranho e um garoto fofo

Quando Lily voltou do seu turno, Agatha já estava adormecida e quando acordou na manhã seguinte, a garota já havia se levantado. Lily vestiu um roupão sobre a camisola e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Lá, Lily foi até um retrato que ficava ao lado do da Mulher Gorda, disse a senha e uma porta apareceu no lugar do retrato. Girou a maçaneta entrando na sala comunal dos Monitores Chefes, uma vez lá dentro, virou para direita, entrando no banheiro. Ontem, o dia havia sido duro e tudo que a garota precisava era relaxar, nada melhor que um longo banho de banheira para tranqüilizá-la.

Enquanto se vestia, pensava com quem gostaria de ir no baile. Quando terminou de aplicar a suave maquiagem, decidiu-se por Nick. Lily voltou para o sala comunal da Grifinória e enquanto andava em direção ao sofá onde Alice estava sentada, sentiu todos os olhares masculinos sobre si. Lily usava um suéter rosa claro e um calça jeans apertada. Seu cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo.

Corou ligeiramente e sentou-se ao lado da amiga, Alice a fitou com um sorriso e deixou de lado o livro de Herbologia.

— Tudo bem?— perguntou a morena.

— Tudo.— a ruiva respondeu e olhou em volta— Cadê a Amy? Não a vi, lá em cima.

— Ela disse que nos esperaria no Salão Principal. Não disse, murmurou. Remus tinha acabado de chegar, ela ficou toda nervosa e saiu. Remus não vai ter a oportunidade de pedir pra ela ir com ele no baile, se ela continuar fugindo dele.

— Você sabe como é a Amy. Ela acha que ele não gosta dela e que vai convidar outra garota. E ela não quer ver a cena.— Lily explicou.

— Isso é bobeira dela. Claro que Remus a convidará, isso é, se ela der ao coitadinho uma chance, não é? E James me contou o que eu já sabia, Remus tem sim uma... paixonite por ela.

— Por que Potter te contou isso?— Lily perguntou aborrecida. A simples menção do nome do garoto fazia seu humor mudar— Ele não deveria sair por aí contando os segredos de seus amigos para todo mundo.

— Todo mundo está cansado de saber disso, Lily. E você tem que parar com isso.— Alice disse irritada.

— Para com o quê?

— Você sendo tão intolerante com James. Ele é bem legal.

— Você diz isso porque não foi a sua unha que ficou verde fosforescente por 3 semanas. Não foi o seu cabelo que ficou cheirando tão forte a grindylows que nenhum shampoo conseguiu resolver.— respondeu com raiva. Lily não podia nem lembrar das humilhações que sofrera por causa de James. Depois acrescentou num tom bem mais alto que seu normal:— E não foi o seu braço que ele quebrou!— Com a explosão da amiga, Alice teve que se conter para não começar a rir.

— Ele ficou muito arrependido por causa do seu braço.— Então, não pode mais controlar, começou a rir— Ele ficou mal por toda a semana.

— Ele deveria de estar mal até agora!— reclamou, olhando furtivamente para Alice que ainda ria— Pára de rir! Vamos embora! Não quero mais conversar sobre Potter, ou é capaz de eu ter uma indigestão.— Com isso, Lily se levantou andando em direção ao buraco do retrato. Uma mais calma Alice, a seguiu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar, com tudo que a estava acontecendo e com a última conversa com Alice, acabou preferindo ficar quieta. Não que isso fosse durar muito. Então ficou só ouvindo o papo das amigas durante o café da manhã e depois informou que iria dar uma volta pelos jardins. Sentou-se perto do lago, mirando seu próprio reflexo na límpida água. Alguns minutos depois se virou, fitando a propriedade do castelo e acabou avistando Nick sentado com as costas sustentadas numa árvore. Levantou-se para ir falar com o garoto.

— Oi, Nick.— cumprimentou casualmente.

— Olá, Lily. Tudo bem?— perguntou tirando os olhos do jornal.

— Tudo beleza. E você?

— Tudo bem, também. Quer sentar?— perguntou apontando para o lugar ao seu lado. Lily fez que sim com a cabeça e sentou-se— Você quer falar comigo algo em particular?— ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Sim, na verdade, eu quero. Eu estava querendo saber se o seu convite ainda está de pé.— Sorriu para ele e corou um pouco. Definitivamente não era o tipo de coisa que fazia. Geralmente só dava as respostas. "Sim", "Não", ou "NÃO!", o último sempre para Potter. Nick a mirou, meio sem-graça.

— Bom Lily... pra falar a verdade, não.— Lily o olhou, sem fala.

— T-tudo bem, então.— conseguiu formular as palavras, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Eu sinto muito, Lily...— ficou quieto por alguns segundos, obviamente tentando arranjar uma desculpa—É que... como você não respondeu minha carta, eu convidei outra pessoa.

— Entendo...— fez que sim com a cabeça— Divirta-se, então. Você é um cara legal, merece isso.— forçou um sorriso. Afinal, garotas têm que parecer superior, mesmo quando um garoto lhe dá um fora desses.

— Eu sinto muito, Lily, sério.— Lily pôde ver que Nick não dizia isso por pena, ela parecia mais sentido do que deveria. Franziu o cenho novamente, fitando-o por alguns segundos, tentando ler em sua expressão o que estava acontecendo.

— Não, tudo bem. É melhor eu ir, agora.

— Te vejo na aula de Herbologia.

— É, na aula de Herbologia.

Deu um "tchauzinho" e sentou-se de volta perto do lago, pensando.

__

Isso foi muito estranho, mas que com o Travis.

****

Eu sei! Tudo bem que eu não queria ir com ele, mas mesmo assim...

__

Talvez os garotos não queiram ir com a gente porque somos Monitora Chefe.

****

Acho que não. Eles mandaram 10 cartas. Tem alguma coisa errada, nessa história.

__

E se tudo não passou de uma piada?

****

Você acha? Não... Os garotos gostam da gente.

__

Acho que vou falar com o Paul, então.

****

Eu não quero ir com ele!

__

Mas ele é fofo!

****

Eu não estou dizendo que ele não é, só que não quero ir com ele. Esperemos até o fim do dia, se ninguém nos convidar, falamos com o Paul.

__

Ok, acho que posso esperar.

— Oi, Lil!— disseram Amy e Alice enquanto se sentavam cada uma de um lado da amiga. Tiraram os sapatos e mergulharam os pés na água fresca do lago.

— Oi, meninas. E aí?

— Nada de mais, mas você parece preocupada com alguma coisa.— Amy observou.

— Bom, estou.

— E o quê é?— Alice perguntou.

— Travis não vai me convidar pra ir ao baile com ele.

— E eu aqui, pensando, que era algo importante. Ele vai te convidar, pode ficar tranqüila, ainda tem 2 semanas até o baile.

— Não, Am'. Ele não vai. Ele disse isso claramente, com todas as letras que juntas formaram palavras.

— Por que?— perguntaram em uníssono.

— Não faço idéia, mas também gostaria de descobrir.

— Então é só você ir com um dos caras das cartas.

— Foi o que pensei, mas acabei de convidar o Nick, ele me deu um desculpa bem esfarrapada e disse que não podia ir comigo. Falou que já convidou alguém.

— Talvez ele só não quis esperar muito e acabar tendo que ir com o fantasma da Murta.

— Não é esse o problema, Ali. O negócio é que tanto Travis quanto Nick pareciam muito sentidos em ter que me dispensar. E eu não estou falando isso porque eu sou uma insuportável metida e mimada que não consegue lidar com rejeições. Vocês tinham que ver a cara deles.

— Hum... aí tem alguma coisa.— Amy franziu o cenho e começou a pensar no assunto— Por que eles iriam te dispensar e ficar verdadeiramente arrependidos por causa disso?

— Garotos são malucos.— Alice deu de ombros.

— Não, Ali. Isso é mais que um simples caso de maluquice.— Amy relevou.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As garotas ficaram mais um pouco conversando até que resolveram voltar para o castelo, jogar xadrez bruxo e estudar. Já estavam no quarto andar quando Frank Longbottom, um garoto bem alto e bem apessoado as chamou.

— Oi garotas.

— Oi, Frank.— disseram juntas e trocaram risinhos.

— Frank, ainda não terminei a redação de Poções, então ainda não podemos compará-las. Acho que até o final da semana termino de escrever.— Lily contou, como os dois eram os melhores alunos de Poções, comparavam suas redações, assim aprendiam mais.

— Ah, eu também ainda não terminei o meu. Na verdade, eu queria falar com você, Alice.— Frank sorriu para a morena que ficou muito vermelha. Seu nervosismo aparente.

Frank finalmente tomaria uma atitude, seguir para a próxima fase. Desde o começo do período que os dois estavam flertando. Na época de viagens a Hogsmeade, Alice flertava com ele ainda mais, porém o garoto nunca a convidava, parecia que não percebia. Frank é um garoto muito esperto quando se fala de aulas— Poções principalmente— mas em relação à garotas ele era totalmente alienado. Prova disso é que em 7 anos em Hogwarts, o garoto só teve uma namorada fixa. Claro, que tendo os Marotos como colegas de quarto, era impossível ele não andar agarrando umas garotas por aí (o que deixava Alice completamente infeliz) de vez em quando, como os amigos. Mas mesmo assim, todas as garotas com quem ele ficava não estavam apaixonadas por ele— e olha que tinham muitas, já que ele disputava o terceiro lugar do garoto mais gato da escola com Remus— e era sempre James e Sirius que serviam de "cupidos".

De volta ao assunto, lá estava Alice mais vermelha que um pimentão e com as mãos começando a tremer. O trio sempre paquerava e flertava com os garotos, principalmente os da Corvinal, mas a coisa fica totalmente diferente quando é o garoto com quem você está _apaixonada_.

Lily e Amy sorriram para o casal e dizendo "tchau", saíram, deixando os pombinhos sozinhos. Alice o encarou esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

— Então...— quebrou o silêncio. Alguém tinha que falar alguma coisa, não é?

Frank olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos dela e depois de respirar fundo, perguntou:

— Alice, você sabe que eu gosto de você, não sabe?— A essa altura depois de tantos agarramentos com outras garotas e nenhum convite para Hogsmeade, a resposta que Alice diria era "não". Achava que o flerte era só uma brincadeira entre os dois. Então com a repentina pergunta, os grandes olhos azuis da garota se arregalaram e sua boca boquiabriu-se.

— Descobri agora.— disse sem fôlego e com um pequeno sorriso.

— Agora que você sabe...— sorriu de volta— Eu quero ir ao baile com você. Mas a pergunta é: _você_ quer ir ao baile comigo?

— Eu seria uma idiota se dissesse que não.— Então de repente, Frank lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Estava tão contente, que não poderia ficar sem fazer nada em meio a uma resposta tão positiva.

— Mal posso esperar.— ele falou.

— Também não.

— Posso te acompanhar até a torre?— Como resposta, Alice pegou a mão dele na sua e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A ruiva e a loira jogavam xadrez, quando o casal entrou no salão comunal. Lily esperava que a amiga corresse até ela, toda animada, contando tudo sobre o convite, mas em vez disso ela só sorriu e sentou-se num canto afastado conversando com o rapaz. Lily olhou para Amy, um pouco espantada, mas um sorriso brincava no canto de seus lábios.

— 3 dias.— Amy disse, assim, do nada.

— 3 dias, o quê?— Lily perguntou não entendo para onde a conversa estava indo.

— 3 dias até eles começarem a namorar.— explicou.

— Acho que não, vão continuar só amigos por enquanto. Alice provavelmente quer ir devagar com as coisas agora no começo.

— Mas devagar do que já estão? Você é louca, e se ela realmente esperar, também vai ser uma maluca. A vida é curta, querida, você não deve ficar esperando muito. De qualquer forma, que tal apostarmos? Se você perder, paga o meu vestido.

— Sem chance! Você sempre escolhe o mais caro!

— Então você admite que vai perder?— Amy desafiou.

— Não, eu estou dizendo, que _se_ eu perder, eu não vou pagar seu vestido.

— Você é uma chata. Então tá, se você perder, você paga minhas comprinhas na DedosdeMel.

— Ok.— Lily tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios e nada bom poderia vir disso. Amy levantou as sobrancelhas, sabendo que tinha alguma coisa por trás desse sorriso— Mas se passar 3 dias e eles continuarem a ser amigos, e eu não estou falando de amizade colorida, só amigos, você vai convidar o Remus para o baile.

— Não. Não. Não. Não, nãnãninãnão! Sem chance!— Amy balançava a cabeça com veemência.

— _Você_ está dizendo que vai perder?

— Quer saber?— levantou uma sobrancelha, não desperdiçaria um desafio desse tipo— Trato feito!— estendeu a mão e Lily apertou-a, com um sorriso ainda mais largo.

— Eu vou acabar com você, docinho.— disse num tom de brincadeira.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Após o jantar, Lily foi para o corujal, equipada com um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Nenhum garoto a tinha convidado e não era sua culpa. Porque tinha ficado um pouco na torre da Grifinória, pra algum garoto da casa poder falar com ela, após o almoço foi para os jardins novamente e passou uma boa hora lá, fazendo absolutamente nada, só esperando alguém convidá-la. Quando as amigas já tinham terminado de jantar, até falou que elas podiam voltar para a torre, que ficaria um pouco mais, porque ainda estava com fome. Mas ninguém apareceu. Então agora era hora de medidas drásticas. Escreveu uma resposta para Paul e amarrou a carta na sua coruja, Aurora. Disse para só entregar a carta ao destinatário na hora do correio coruja da manhã seguinte. Assim, poderia ver a reação do garoto enquanto lesse a carta.

Então, na manhã de Segunda, Lily o observou enquanto ele olhava confuso para a carta em suas mãos. Quando viu de quem era a carta e enquanto a lia, sorriu largamente. Mas quando terminou de ler, seu sorriso desapareceu rapidamente. Pegou uma pena e um tinteiro da mochila e escreveu uma pequena anotação em baixo das palavras de Lily. Pediu a coruja para entregar a resposta.

Ainda estranhando a reação do colega, pegou a carta, desdobrou-a e começou a ler. Era uma anotação minúscula, e dizia:

"_Sinto muito, Lily, mas não posso ir com você_"

Só isso. Nada a mais. Lily suspirou pesadamente e mostrou a carta para as amigas. O que tinha de errado com esses garotos?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Sabe que eu to com saudades de jogar "Imperius" em vocês? Era tão legal... mas o Ministério da Magia está atento a qualquer sinal desse feitiço... e bom se eu for pra Azkaban como é que eu vou postar a fic? Então só posso pedir encarecidamente a vocês para deixar essas reviews linduxas que vcs sempre deixam. Com ou sem "Imperius". Kissusss.


	4. Dormindo em segurança

__

Nota da Autora: Oiiiiii! Bom, eu avisei pra vocês qdo eu publiquei o cap anterior que as coisas andam meio ruins por aqui. Pois é, a prova pra que eu estou estudando é dia 15. Ou seja, semana q vem eu vou estar estudando que nem maluca e não vou ter tempo de digitar. Mas o bom é que depois do dia 15 tudo volta ao normal. Como dia 15 cai numa terça feira, se Deus quiser no Sábado dia 19 eu posto o cap 5. São só duas semaninhas, né? Please não me matem por causa disso.

Gente, nesse cap tem uma frase que está em negrito e itálico, é pq a parte em negrito e a parte em itálico estão pensando a mesma coisa. Isso acontece mais vezes nos próximos caps.

aNGeLa.xD: Honey! Desculpa! Eu não queria que vc tivesse um ataque! Até pq assim vc ñ poderia comentar. Hehe. Obrigada por me desejar sorte nas provas. Ai que lindo que vc teria que botar ela inteirinha! Hehe. Vc é tão fofuxa! Olha vc me passa o site que eu leio (depois do dia 15). Okay? Bjão!

Wicked-Aleena: Oba! Nova reviewer! Tomara que você volte aqui! Olha desculpa por te deixar na ansiedade, mas aqui está. Brigada pelos elogios. Bjo.

Tainah: You're here! Quase tive um ataque qdo vi review sua! Eu tava achando q vc tinha sido comida por um explosivim ou sei lá... Olha meu nome, realmente é Aline. Mas todo mundo me chama de Evans. Então vc pode me chamar tanto de Aline qto de Evans que por mim, tudo blz. Okay? Bom vc demorou pra vir, mas o que importa é que você está aqui, certo? Isso é o que basta e se vc prometer não sumir nunca mais eu não fico chateada ;) Ai que tudo que vc ama tudo que eu escrevo:)

Ah sim, a consciência da Lils, sim eu adoro escrever essa consciência, a parte em negrito principalmente. Sim ,ela fica louca com a parte em negrito que meio que azucrina ela. Mas secretamente ela adora essa partezinha de si mesma.

Eu botei a Lily sendo requerida por todos os garotos por causa de uma entrevista q Titia Jo deu, ela dizia que a Lily era bem popular que nem a Gina no livro 6 (vc já leu? É muito bom). Aí estalou essa idéia de todos os garotos desejando Lily Evans.. hehe. Olha eu não posso te dizer de quem é a carta, mas a explicação do porquê delas esconderem e quem enviou está no cap 6.

Outra coisa que você descobrirá mais pra frente (bem pra frente, no cap 10) é essa história dos meninos estarem dispensando a Lily assim do nada. Eu não dou detalhes porque pode acabar estragando a leitura da fic.

Pro James ficar com a escrota da Agatha só mesmo se ela se transformar na Lily e adotar todo o jeito mandão dela. Pq o James pode sair por aí dando malhos nas garotas mas ele ama, adora é vidrado pela Lily. E pra namorar só se for ela. Então a Agatha pode ir perdendo as esperanças dela... mas ela ainda vai aparecer (cap 7) achando que o James tá a fim dela. Idiota...

Não, eu não joguei Imperius! Eu parei com isso! Eu só disse que estava com vontade de jogar... sabe como é o vício. Mas assim como os alcoolatras não podem dar o primeiro gole eu não posso nem dizer o "Imp..." se não as coisas saem do controle. Peraí! Eu já disse. Agora fu!

Srta. Wheezy: Sweetie! Eu fiquei tão triste por você estar triste! Sinto muito pelo cap 3 não ter sido tão animado, de fato eu não gosto dele. É o cap que eu menos gosto. Olha, essa história da aposta, é uma idéia que eu tive pra arranjar um jeito de botar a Amy/Remus juntos. Mas ninguém faz nada pra atrapalhar Alice/Frank e não é nada prejudicial não, okay? Olha pelo que eu entendi alguém fez uma aposta envolvendo você, certo? Olha eu não sei bem o que te dizer, só que eu sinto muito (de verdade, sem nenhuma falsidade pq eu gosto de vc) e que eu espero que tudo fique bem aí. Esse garoto deve ser um idiota de sacanear uma garota tão legal como você. Toda vez que você quiser desabafar, botar tudo pra fora pode botar. Se vc quiser pode deixar review desabafando, com CAPS LOCK pra expressar sua raiva e tristeza. Pq é pra isso que amigos existem, pra deixar vc falar tudo que precisa qdo vc está mal. E pode me considerar sua amiga. Okay? Dessa vez eu deixo ficar sem o magina. Mas só pq eu sou muito legal ;) Espero que vc goste desse cap. Bjos.

Eowin Symbelmine: Hum... tá na cara que é coisa dos Marotos? Sério? Bom o que eu posso te dizer é que... bo meu não posso dizer NADA! Pq senão estraga a surpresa. Mas pode continuar falando o q vc acha dos pequenos "mistérios" dessa fic. Que eu adoro saber o q vcs estão pensando. Ah agora eu entendi essa de "faca na bota". Hehe. Que bom que você está gostando da Lil! Bjão.

Manu: Oi! Obrigada pela review. Fico contente que vc esteja gostando.

Rema: É, eu demorei um pouquinho (tá, muitinho...) mas aqui está. Obrigada pela review.

MahBrazil: Marília! Apoio moral das friends é sempre necessário, não importa que eu esteja sendo privilegiada nessa fic com bastante reviews. O seu comment vale um montão pra mim. Além do mais q vc está comentando em english e em port... né? Huahuahua. Vocês estão bem a frente, né? Mas aqui eu tenho q traduzir e tals... fica mais difícil. Tbm te amo sweets!

Isa Potter: Obrigada pela review! Olha eu já li a sua fic que tem um nome muito lindo. E deixei review pra vc, vc viu? Não tem problema algum as duas terem o mesmo nome. Outro dia eu fui na parte de "Search" do Fanfiction e vi que tem mais de 20 histórias com o nome "Green eyes". Então nem faz mal.

Beatriz Evans: Eu to feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Triste pq eu não to mais ganhando o prêmio da Fic-Mais-Rápida-Postada. Mas pelo menos agora eu ganhei dois prêmios! Que são muito bons! Mas vc vai ver só, depois do dia 15 eu vou estar ganhando os 3! Yahoooooooooo! Hehe. Huahauhauahua. Que bom que minha fic fez vc virar uma pessoa excêntrica! Sabe pq, pq eu adoro pessoas excêntricas! E eu já te adorava antes, então juntando as duas coisas... hehe. Olha na época do lançamento do livro 5 é que eu era totalmente, completamente viciada. Mas depois de 1 ano passou. Eu fiquei mó tempão sem ir a sites de HP. Aí qdo saiu o 6, eu amei tanto que fiquei q nem uma maluca atrás de news de novo. Mas agora eu só entro em sites de HP uma vez em cada duas semanas... só pra me manter informada. Fale-me das suas teorias de quem está por trás das cartas. Eu quero saber!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo 4 – Dormindo em segurança

Amy e Alice liam a carta enquanto Lily pensava no que havia de errado com os garotos. Quando as duas terminaram de ler, começaram a discutir sobre o assunto. E foi isso que fez Lily acordar para a realidade.

— Eu sabia! Com toda certeza tem alguma coisa nessa história!— Amy exclamou, causando olhares de pessoas próximas. Deu um sorrisinho e voltou-se para as amigas.

— Eu concordo, Am'. Mas o quê, exatamente?— Alice perguntou.

— Não faço idéia... mas...— Amy sorriu maliciosamente— eu vou descobrir.

— Como?— Lily perguntou mordiscando sua torrada.

— Eu vou perguntar ao Nick se ele quer ir ao baile comigo.— respondeu simplesmente.

— Você está louca? Se o Remus descobrir...— Amy revirou os olhos para a menção ao nome de Lupin.

— Eu não quero falar sobre ele. E eu não _vou_ com o Nick.

— Não?— as outras duas perguntaram.

— Não, garotas. Porque, se o que ele disse é verdade, já tem alguém pra ir com ele.

— E se ele estiver mentindo?— perguntou Alice.

— Eu arranjo uma desculpa, isso é fácil. Mas isso não importa, o que importa é eu ir lá e ver se ele está falando a verdade. Se ele não estiver, o que eu tenho 99 por cento de certeza, nós prosseguimos para a segunda parte do plano.

— Que é...— Lily e Alice ainda estavam confusas e completamente alienadas em relação ao plano de Amy. A mesma revirou os olhos.

— Descobrir porque ele mentiu!

— Ahhhhhh!— coraram, sem graça por não terem entendido um plano tão simples.

— Qualquer dia desses, você vai acabar com o Voldemort, Am'.— Lily comentou entre risadas.

— É essa a idéia.— Amy piscou para as duas.

Depois disso, as grifinórias comeram, contentes, o café da manhã.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily, Amy e Alice acabaram de chegar na estufa número 4 e notaram que apesar da maioria dos alunos já estarem lá, a professora ainda não começara a aula. Caminharam em direção à 3 cadeiras vazias, Lily e Alice sentaram, enquanto Amy deixou a mochila em cima de sua cadeira. Foi até Nick Brown que quando a percebeu próxima a ele, levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Oi, Nick! Linda manhã, né?— Amy perguntou, com uma vozinha aguda.

— Hum hum.— resolveu concordar. Não se deve contrariar pessoas que parecem um tanto quanto lunáticas.

— Você gosta de Herbologia? Acho tão entediante...— Amy estava usando como artifício o tão famoso "papo furado". Nick deu uma olhadela para Lily.

— Até que esse ano estou descobrindo que Herbologia é bem legal.— Amy desviou o olhar para o ponto que Nick visava e sorriu ao ver que era sua amiga que o garoto admirava.

— Sério?

— É. Qual sua matéria preferida?

— DCAT.— Sorriu para ele sedutoramente e mordeu os lábios. Ele sorriu de volta, brincalhão— Nick... eu..— passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, hipnotizando o colega— Eu estava aqui... querendo saber... se...—colocou a mão sobre o rosto, escondendo-o— Esquece. É bobagem. Vou voltar pro meu lugar.— deu um passo pra trás.

— Amy!— chamou e ela o encarou— Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Amy sorriu. Ah, como adora estar certa! Entretanto seu sorriso se esvaiu quando viu quem acabara de chegar, os Marotos. Remus.

Remus estava bem longe do estado de felicidade, na verdade estava intrigado, confuso, aturdido. Acabara de ver Nick Brown pedindo pra sair com Amy e ela o respondendo com um sorriso. Perdera sua chance. E tudo por causa de sua estupidez. Amy o fitou novamente, sua expressão triste. Depois voltou sua atenção para Nick.

— Sinto muito, mas eu não posso ir com você.

— Por que?— Nick perguntou. Ela não acabara de flertar com ele?— Alguém já a convidou?

Amy olhou dentro dos olhos de Remus, um misto de tristeza e rancor a mostra em seus olhos.

— Não.— Nick agora estava mais atordoado que antes— Eu sinto muito, Nick.— Com isso, volto ao seu lugar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marotos...

— Viu o olhar, Aluado?— James perguntou e Remus saiu do transe.

— Vi.— resmungou enquanto os quatro se encaminhavam para seus lugares usuais.

— Vai falar com ela. Antes que outro cara o faça e ela resolva aceitar o convite.

— Eu não quero dar-lhe expectativas, Pontas. Eu não posso dar-lhe expectativas. Ora...— baixou a voz a tal ponto que ela virou um sussurro— eu sou um lobisomem.

— E daí? Você já saiu e namorou com outras garotas. Tudo bem que nada que passasse de um mês, mas mesmo assim. Não é como se você fosse ficar com ela pra toda vida.— Sirius disse dando de ombros.

— Esquece, tá bem?— Remus tentou desviar o assunto.

— Você está dispensando uma garota bem gostosa?— Sirius _tinha_ que deixar isso bem claro.

— Porque o fato dela ser gostosa, é o que mais me importa...— Remus revirou os olhos.

— Ei, Rabicho! Você já arranjou alguém pra levar ao baile?— James perguntou, não dando muita atenção à professora que acabara de começar a aula.

— Sim, estou indo com Mary Green, da Lufa-lufa.— respondeu com orgulho. Sirius e James fizeram caretas.

— Você deve gostar dela. Porque essa é a única razão pra você escolhe-la.

— Er... é, eu gosto dela.— mentiu Peter. Fato é que todas as garotas bonitas da escola riam dele quando ele as convidara. Então quando viu Mary, uma menina com poucos atrativos, pensou que talvez ela o aceitasse. A verdade é que Peter era o único Maroto feio do grupo. E por causa disso, muitas vezes ele se sentia deixado para trás.— E você, Almofadinhas?

— Melyssa Wodd, obviamente.— respondeu Sirius com um ar triunfante e um largo sorriso no rosto.

— Não é surpresa, você estar indo com a garota mais gostosa da escola.— James deu de ombros.

— Não é surpresa que eu estou indo com a segunda garota mais gostosa da escola. Porque, encaremos que a mais gostosa nunca iria comigo. E se eu chegasse a convidá-la, Pontinhas, aqui me mataria.— Sirius o corrigiu.

— E quem é a mais gostosa?— Peter perguntou, totalmente desligado do mundo a sua volta. Nunca se importara em saber qual a garota mais bonita ou mais esperta de Hogwarts. Ele geralmente ouvia as conversas e ria das piadas e dos planos.

— Lily Evans! Todo mundo sabe disso!— as bochechas de James ficaram roxas de raiva e num movimento rápido tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e aponto-a ameaçadoramente para o amigo.

— Repete isso e eu te azaro!— gritou, fazendo com que a atenção se voltasse toda para ele.

— Garotos, por favor. Se continuarem com essa palhaçada terei de tirar pontos da Grifinória.— ameaçou a Professora Sprout.

— Caracas, Pontas! Relaxa!— Sirius revirou os olhos, começando a ficar irritado— É você quem sempre diz que "Lily, flor" é a mais gostosa, mesmo. Eu só estou concordando com você.— James aparentou mais calma naquele momento, tinha um jeito que parecia dizer "bom, ela é mesmo"— E convenhamos, Pontas, como se você realmente tivesse a chance de me azarar.— Sirius deu de ombros.

— Atreva-se, Black. Atreva-se.— Entretanto James não mais estava zangado. A típica coisa que os Marotos sempre fazem, começam a discutir, ameaçam enfeitiçar ou azarar um ao outro, mas sempre acabam fazendo uma piadinha.

— Então, com quem você irá?— Remus perguntou à James.

— Lily, naturalmente.— James respondeu. Não era óbvio?

— Certo.— Remus revirou os olhos para a teimosia do amigo— Fala sério, James! Como se ela fosse sair com você algum dia. Acho que nem se você fosse o último garoto da escola.— Remus mantinha os olhos no livro de Herbologia enquanto falava. Sim, ele consegue ler e conversar ao mesmo tempo. Depois do que o amigo dissera, a expressão de James ficou triste, porém logo voltou para a alegre que costuma ser.

— Isso, é o que nós vamos ver, Aluado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Por que eles agem como se tivessem 10 anos?— Lily perguntou às amigas depois do grito de James e a ameaça da professora.

— Eu sei que você não consegue tirar os olhos de James, mas dá pra prestar atenção em mim agora?— Amy perguntou, claramente irritada. Alice abafou uma risada.

— O que você quer dizer?— Lily perguntou.

****

Não consigo acreditar que há uma parte de mim tão idiota.

— Meninas, esqueçam isso, ok? Então... vamos para a próxima parte do plano?— Alice perguntou enquanto botava as luvas.

— É. Nós temos que descobrir quem está por trás disso.— Amy disse mais para si mesma do que para as amigas.

— Com certeza. Mas antes Lily tem que arranjar um acompanhante, assim como você.

— Das cartas, Derek é o único interessante. Sem chance de eu sair por aí convidando 7 garotos. E eles são tão idiotas, só vocês lendo as cartas pra ver. Tipo que alguns só se saíram bem até o "Querida, Lily". Mas tem outros que nem saber escrever meu nome direito, sabem. Tiveram dois que escreveram meu nome com dois "ls" e dois "ys". Patético.

— E se o Derek já "tiver" uma acompanhante.

— Então eu vou sozinha.

— Não seja idiota, Lil. É o baile do Dia dos Na-mo-ra-dos!— Amy disse a última frase vagarosamente, como se estivesse falando com um turista que não conhece a língua muito bem.

— Então, eu não vou.— disse tristemente e depois de alguns segundos acrescentou:— Às vezes eu me arrependo de ter terminado com o David.

— Você até agora não nos disse a real razão para o término.— Alice comentou, lembrando os acontecimentos do ano passado.

— Não estava mais dando certo.

****

Claro.

__

Eu tinha que arranjar uma desculpa.

****

Que tal a verdade?

__

Eu não sei. Sério, é só que eu não estava mais gostando de ficar com ele. Ele é um cara bem legal... e eu sou uma idiota. Ei! Espera um minuto! Você a parte malvada de mim, sabe porque eu não gosto mais dele. Você tem que me contar.

****

Eu não sou a parte malvada. Eu sou a parte brilhante!

__

Sou eu que estou pensando durante as aulas, enquanto você continua no segundo plano fazendo Deus sabe o quê.

****

Eu não estou falando desse tipo de brilhantismo!

__

Ah, claro! Agora me diz por que nós terminamos com o David.

****

Lembra quando eu te disse que deixaria você descobrir as coisas sozinha?

__

E você ainda tem a audácia de dizer que não é a parte malvada!

— LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!— alguém gritou em seu ouvido, maneou a cabeça confusa e assustada.

— Terra chamando Lily, câmbio.— Alice abanou a mão na frente do rosto da amiga.

— O que diabos é câmbio?— Amy perguntou sem entender.

— Coisa de trouxa.— Alice esclareceu.

— Me desculpem... eu só estava aqui pensando...— Lily falou, de fato com o olhar distante.

— Sem problemas, Lil. Não importa qual o verdadeiro motivo e porquê você não nos contou, o que importa é, que você deveria ir com ele.— sugeriu Alice.

— Ele quem?— não estava prestando muita atenção, estava mais ocupada em tentar fazer a parte "malvada" de si mesma lhe contar sobre David.

— David! Por Deus, Lily! Qual o seu problema? Falta de cafeína!— Amy exclamou.

— Acho que sim, não bebi café hoje de manhã.

— LILY, CONCENTRE-SE!— Alice e Amy gritaram tão alto que todos as encararam.

— Perderam alguma coisa aqui?— Amy perguntou, seca.

— Senhoritas! Estamos no meio de uma aula, por favor!— a professora advertiu.

— Absolutamente, professora. Garotas, vocês não deveriam interromper, é muito grosseiro de sua parte.— Sirius zombou, do outro lado da estufa.

— Desculpe-nos, _professora_.— Lily desculpou-se e Sprout inclinou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento— De qualquer forma, eu não posso ir com o David, porque ele está saindo com Katie Fox.

— Você vai ter que aceitar o convite do James, então.— Alice deu de ombros.

— Ele não me convidou.— por alguma razão desconhecida, Lily possuía na voz um misto de tristeza e mágoa.

****

Ei! É verdade! Por que ele não nos convidou?

__

Sei lá... E afinal de contas, por que você se importa?

****

Ah deixa pra lá!

— Claro que convidou!— Alice a corrigiu.

— Não convidou, não!

— Exatamente, Ali. Não convidou, não.— Amy lançou um olhar de advertência para Alice, que inclinou a cabeça, entendendo.

— Não convidou? Pensei que tivesse convidado, ele vive te pedindo pra sair com ele, que achei que ele não perderia a chance.— Alice arranjou essa desculpa esfarrapada de última hora, aparentemente Lily acreditou nela.

— Quer saber?— Lily franziu o cenho— Desde quando minha vida depende desse baile? Agora vivo falando e pensando nesse baile. Eu tenho uma vida, montes de coisas para estudar, tarefas de Monitora Chefe... vou simplesmente esquecer isso e ver o que acontece.

— Agora que estamos no meio do plano?— Amy perguntou incrédula.

— Se vocês quiserem continuar no plano, por mim tudo bem. Mas eu estou fora.

— Você não pode dizer que está fora! É o baile, Lily...— Alice relevou.

— Eu posso e eu vou! Agora me deixem prestar atenção no que a Professora Sprout está dizendo.

As duas trocaram olhares e depois reviraram as órbitas dos olhos. Não tinha a menor chance delas desistirem assim tão fácil.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O terceiro dia. Lily sorriu orgulhosa, satisfeita. Não, não conseguira outro convite. E as garotas também não tinham descoberto nada sobre quem está por trás do que elas chamavam de "plano: arruinar o baile de Lily". Fato é que Alice e Frank não haviam se beijado ainda, e bem sabemos que nada que não tenha um beijo pode ser chamado de namoro. Então, Alice o Frank o fofo par-prestes-a-virar-casal continuavam como amigos. E como já eram onze da noite a chance dessa realidade mudar era quase zero. Lily sabia que eventualmente isso viria a acontecer, então nem precisava se preocupar sobre isso. Agora tinha só que cuidar de Amy, a tão sarcástica, brincalhona— que às vezes até ajuda os Marotos com suas traquinagens— mas que é muito tímida quando se trata do garoto por quem está apaixonada.

Lily pediu à Deus para Alice e Frank ficarem com sono e irem dormir, assim poderia obrigar Amy a ir falar com Remus e consequentemente fazê-la parar de ficar reclamando todo o tempo. O que Lily tinha que admitir, já a estava perturbando.

— Argh, Lily! Esquece isso!— Amy estava agora, ainda mais irritada do que estivera durante todo o dia. Ou seja, estava mais ranzinza, irritada e aborrecida.

— É uma aposta, Amy. Se você perder irá lá falar com ele e acabou.— Lily falou com um sorriso largo.

— Eu não entendo porquê a minha melhor amiga quer tanto o meu mal!

— Eu quero o seu melhor.

— Argh! Você quer é me ver ir lá, bancar a idiota na frente dos Marotos e de todo mundo. E isso é o que eu chamo de "ser péssima no cargo de melhor amiga"!

— Eu não quero que você banque a idiota. Além do mais, aqui só estamos nós, os Marotos, Frank e Alice.

— É bastante gente!— acusou— Se ele ainda não me convidou é porque não se importa ou porque já tem outra pra levar. Quem sabe até uma namorada. E nenhuma das opções me agrada muito. Não consigo nem imaginar o tom de vermelho das minhas bochechas quando ele me responder com um bem alto "NÃO!". Sabe, bem parecido com os que você dá pro James.— Amy bufou e afundou-se na cadeira.

— Talvez ele não a tenha convidado porque é tímido.— Lily sugeriu enquanto escrevia sua redação de Poções. Amy riu sarcasticamente.

— Você ouviu o que acabou de falar? Você acabou de dizer que um _Maroto_ é tímido. Um Maroto. Tímido. As palavras nem conseguem ficar juntas numa só frase. Sinceramente Lily, você era quem eu menos esperava pra dizer tamanho absurdo...

— Você sabe que Remus é diferente.

— Lily não seja idiota, ele não é que nem você que é monitora por suas ótimas notas e comportamento. Claro que Remus é muito inteligente e tudo mais, mas ele é só uma tentativa de botar os Marotos um pouco mais na linha.

— Remus tem ótimas notas e... er... tudo bem ele participa das brincadeiras idiotas, mas tem bom comportamento quando não está... er... fazendo essas brincadeiras.

— Quando ele está dormindo, você quer dizer?— Amy perguntou ironicamente e Lily não pode conter uma risada, seus olhos se desviaram para os Marotos.

— Olhe, o Pettigrew está indo para o dormitório. E o Sirius tá indo dar uns malhos naquela quintanista. Ele não estava namorando Melyssa Wood? É mesmo um cafajeste. —disse Lily apontando para os garotos— Agora temos que fazer o outro cafajeste, também conhecido como James Potter ou Pontas para os íntimos, sair do caminho. Mas isso é fácil.

— Eu só vou lá quando Alice e Frank forem para seus respectivos dormitórios. Até lá eu ainda tenho esperanças.

—Tuuuuuuuuudo bem.— Lily disse prolongando o "u"— Agora vamos para Transfiguração...— Lily botou de lado a redação de Poções e começou a responder algumas questões sobre Animagia que McGonnagal passara na última aula.

Os 10 minutos seguintes foram cheios de suspiros de Amy, então Lily decidiu ficar calada ou a amiga a azaria sem pensar duas vezes. Estava indo para a sétima pergunta quando Alice se aproximou das duas.

— Então...— Amy falou esperançosa.

— O que você— Alice bocejou— realmente espera que eu responda quando você me fez uma pergunta tão objetiva?— o sarcasmo da morena está sempre presente quando ela está com sono.

— Como vão as coisas entre você e Frank!— Amy perguntou exasperada, Alice franziu o cenho.

— Estávamos falando sobre a festa de Halloween do ano passado, coisas de família... nada de mais.

— Hum...— não era a resposta que Amy queria... então o jeito era perguntar de uma vez— Você e o Frank estão namorando?

— Não, eu não acho. Nós somos só amigos... ainda.— Alice respondeu ainda confusa com o repentino interesse na sua vida amorosa.

Amy estava completamente sem esperanças, agora. Seus olhos acinzentados não estavam brilhando como usualmente. Estava tão pálida que alguém poderia confundi-la com Nick Quase-sem-cabeça. Lily entretanto, sorria de orelha a orelha.

— Vocês vão subir?— Alice perguntou não percebendo, Deus sabe porquê, a palidez da amiga.

— Não, vou terminar isso aqui e depois tenho que patrulhar os corredores.— Lily apontou para o pergaminho. Alice se virou para Amy que tristemente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Tenho que terminar de ler esse livro de Feitiços.

— Ok, vejo vocês amanhã. Boa noite.— Alice acenou e sem dar tempo delas dizerem "boa noite" de volta desapareceu nos degraus para os dormitórios.

Lily fitou Amy, com um ar de zombaria. A outra a encarou de volta raivosa, seu olhar entretanto logo mudou para um que pedia "por favor, Lily".

— Mais tarde, você me agradecerá.— Lily sorriu afetadamente.

— Eu não te obrigo a pedir James para sair.— Amy reclamou.

— É completamente diferente, eu não gosto do Potter já você gosta, e muito, do Remus. Além do mais nós apostamos e você perdeu, terá que pagar.

— Que seja, _Evans_.— Amy revirou os olhos, Lily fez o mesmo.

— Você quer ir lá em cima primeiro? Sabe passar um batom...— Lily caçoou.

— Ah, cala a boca!

Lily caiu na gargalhada mas logo parou de rir quando teve que fazer a parte do plano que julgava pior (talvez não achasse tão ruim, mas era teimosa demais para admitir), chamar James.

— Ei, Potter!

Ele virou o rosto para ver quem o chamava, quando avistou Lily a encarou confuso. Então começou a olhar em volta, procurando algo que ela pudesse lhe acusar de ter feito.

— Desculpe, Lils. Mas seja lá o que for que alguém fez, não é minha culpa.

— Eu...— hesitou. Nunca em toda vida imaginara a si mesma pedindo ajuda a James Potter— preciso... de sua ajuda.— James a fitou céptico, como um trouxa que acabara de descobrir que magia de fato existe.

— Você está brincando!— as duas sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Não Potter, não estou brincando. Agora faça o favor de vir aqui, sim.— Lily falou, entretanto não sorria ou mostrara sinal de interesse na companhia do rapaz.

Ainda achando que tinham colocado alguma coisa na bebida de Lily, James se aproximou e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da garota. A ruiva olhou para Amy e maneou a cabeça na direção de Remus— que voltara a leitura depois de constatar que Lily tinha mesmo chamado James— Então bufando, Amy levantou-se.

— O que você quer, Lils?— tentou soar casual, mas na verdade estava super curioso.

— Pegue esses pergaminhos e penas e me siga.— apontou os objetos na mesa, evitando olhar em seus olhos.

****

Dá pra ser mais simpática?

— Peraí, Lils. Você não só me chamou para chegar perto de você mas também me pediu para te ajudar a carregar suas coisas. Eu, tocar seu precioso material com minhas mãos cheias de arrogância.

Lily não respondeu, apenas continuou a andar em direção à um quadro ao lado do buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Disse a senha e o quadro se transformou numa porta, que ela abriu. Afastou-se um pouco dando à um James completamente aterrorizado, a chance de dar uma boa espiada no interior.

— Esse...— abriu os braços mostrando o cômodo— é o Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes. Eu o divido com Rick Armstrong. Aquela porta ali...— apontou— é o meu quarto, lugar onde você com certeza não entrará. Você pode perguntar porquê eu não durmo lá, é que eu acho o dormitório mais confortável.

— Claro. Outro dia mesmo quando você teve aquela discussão com Agatha, você mostrou como o dormitório é agradável.

Lily deu uma risadinha. Vendo-a a rir, James teve certeza que estava mesmo sonhando. Porque só em seus sonhos Lily ri quando está perto dele. Adorou a nova sensação que percorreu seu corpo, Lily rindo por causa de algo que dissera. Sorriu brilhantemente e Lily não pôde deixar de mergulhar nessa luz. Então sem notar, sorriu de volta.

**__**

Ele é tão fofo!

De onde saiu isso?

Seu sorriso logo esvaiu-se e virou a cabeça, observando o fogo crepitando na lareira.

— Nós vamos ficar aqui por um tempo. Não tente nada!— mandou.

— Sim, senhora.— James falou, ainda sorrindo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto isso...

A caminhada até Remus parecia uma jornada. Amy avistou James pegando o material de Lily, pensando que a amiga precisava, urgentemente, tirar a venda que tinha sobre os olhos. Mas agora ela tinha, precisava, voltar sua atenção para Remus. Ao menos, não tinha ninguém por perto, assim a humilhação não seria tão grande. Estava finalmente à sua frente, ele percebeu alguém mas pensara que fosse James.

— R-Remus.— gaguejou numa voz suave.

Se Amy não tivesse tão nervosa, riria da reação dele. O coitado pulara da cadeira ao ouvi-la o chamando. Olhou-a diretamente nos olhos, Amy tomou o cuidado de não quebrar o contato visual enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele.

— Oi.— ele cumprimentou numa voz baixinha, não sabendo o que dizer.

— Olha Remus, isso já é bastante constrangedor então não faça as coisas mais difíceis pra mim, ok.? E por favor não ria na minha cara.

— Eu nunca riria na sua cara, não importa o que é que você tem para dizer.

Isso deixou Amy surpresa, esses dias esquecera-se do quanto gostava dele. O admirava por causa de sua bondade, seu bom humor. Um fofo, gostava de absolutamente tudo nele.

— Obrigada.— respirou fundo— Bom... como você não dá sinais de qualquer tipo de... interesse em mim, eu preciso saber se você realmente não se... interessa, antes que eu resolva seguir em frente e aceitar o convite de outra pessoa.— Começou a dizer mas já sabendo aonde essa conversa acabaria, Remus a interrompeu pegando em sua mão.

— Me desculpe.— disse suavemente olhando fundo nos olhos de Amy.

— Pelo quê?— perguntou confusa.

— Por ser covarde a tal ponto que você teve que vim aqui falar comigo, quando essa é uma tarefa minha.

— Você quer dizer que...— Amy sorriu.

— Eu a estou convidando para ir ao baile comigo.— Remus sorriu e ela beijou-lhe a bochecha.

— E eu estou aceitando o convite.

Sorriram um para o outro, o brilho nos olhos de Amy estava de volta e com a luz do fogo da lareira o iluminando, deixava-a ainda mais bela. Remus acariciou sua pele macia e afagou seus cabelos. Amy o fitou uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos, inclinar a cabeça e beijá-lo docemente. Remus correspondeu ao beijo, seus desejos se tornando realidade.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily lia pela quarta vez a mesma pergunta, por alguma razão desconhecida, não conseguia concentrar-se. James a observava enquanto a garota possuía a cabeça baixa, admirou sua pele, seus cabelos ruivos e macios, seus olhos verde-esmeralda assombrosamente fascinantes. Notou que os olhos da garota não estava focado no pergaminho.

Por tantas vezes desejara habitar seus pensamentos, tantas vezes desejara que ela pensasse nele em pelo menos de modo amigável. Ás vezes parara e pedira para esse amor nauseante acabar, dissipar-se, simplesmente sumir. Era simplesmente doloroso demais ter todas as garotas de Hogwarts à sua volta, rindo de suas piadas, cochichando entre si como ele e fofo, até brigando por ele; quando só queria Lily, a impossível.

Perguntava a si mesmo se só a desejava porque ela era impossível, mas sabia que não era isso. A queria por causa de sua inteligência, seu humor, seu sarcasmo. Sua beleza. Simplesmente a mais incrível de toda Terra. Mas ela não era sua, nunca quis ser.

Com um suspiro pesado, James levantou-se e caminhou até Lily. Leu sobre os ombros dela a sétima pergunta, escrita no pergaminho.

— Quando você é um Animago, pode se comunicar com animais próximos de você, mentalmente.— disse. O corpo dela se estremeceu com a proximidade.

— O que?— perguntou confusa.

— A resposta da sétima pergunta. Quando você é um Animago, você pode se comunicar mentalmente com animais próximos de você.— repetiu o que dissera anteriormente.

— Ah, sim! Obrigada.— agradeceu verdadeiramente e escreveu o que ele disse no pergaminho.

Continuou respondendo às perguntas sem mais dificuldades, James continuou à admirando.

— Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer?

— Melhor que você?— ele brincou.

****

Fofo.

__

Cafajeste.

— Potter, sai de perto. Arranja algo pra fazer.

— Então quer dizer que você me trás aqui por uma razão desconhecida, é grossa, não me deixa sair e me proíbe de ficar perto de você?

— Mais ou menos isso.— deu de ombros.

— Por que estamos aqui se não me suporta?

— Porque sim.— respondeu simplesmente.

— Nossa! Que resposta, ruivinha!

Lily o ignorou e caminhou até a porta, abriu-a sem fazer barulho e deu um grito sufocado ao ver a amiga aos beijos. Não poderia estar mais contente pelos dois. James chegou perto, posicionando-se atrás dela. Envolveu os braços pela cintura de Lily.

— O que está acontecendo?— perguntou notando o semblante de Lily.

— Nada.— mentiu e tentou fechar a porta mas James era mais forte. Arreganhou a porta mas ainda sem fazer barulho.

— Meu Deus!— disse também dando um grito sufocado e soltando um pouco o braço em volta de Lily— Finalmente.— murmurou, perto demais da orelha da jovem.

— É.— concordou num murmúrio, estava tão sem fôlego que mal podia falar.

Fitou-o diretamente nos olhos, segurando a respiração. Carinhosamente, James passou os dedos por uma mecha de cabelo da garota. Continuaram a encarar-se, Lily momentaneamente congelada. Seu instinto dizia que deveria passar os dedos por aqueles cabelos negros e bagunçados, mas então deu-se conta de onde estava e principalmente, com quem estava. Então afastou-se, caminhando até o armário. Pegou um par de livros.

Um frustrado James, sentou-se num grande sofá no meio da Sala Comunal, o que o deixou surpreso foi a fato de Lily sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Isso ainda vai demorar.— comentou, referindo-se à Amy e Remus se beijando. Entregou-lhe um dos livros. James maneou a cabeça em sinal de concordância, não se importando se demorasse toda a noite.

Como estava muito próxima dele, James não podia ficar observando-a todo tempo como costumava fazer; mas depois de 5 minutos com os olhos encarando somente as páginas amareladas do livro, teve a necessidade de dar uma espiada na amada.

Lily possuía os olhos cerrados, o livro sobre seu colo e o rosto apoiado na mão. James pegou o livro do colo dela e colocou-o na mesinha de centro. Então a deitou com a cabeça em seu colo, tão delicadamente que não a acordou. Fechou os olhos enquanto acariciava-lhe as bochechas, não demorou muito ele adormeceu, ambos dormindo em segurança.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Momento líder de torcida de escola americana:

Me dá um R balança pompom direito

Me dá um E balança pompom esquerdo

Me dá um V balança os dois juntos

Me dá um I estica o braço esquerdo

Me dá um E estica o braço direito

Me dá um W!

Dá um pulo no ar e grita "REVIEWWWWWWW!"


	5. Uma troca de favores

_Nota da Autora: Pessoas amadas, idolatradas, salve-salve! Vocês não fazem a menor idéia de como eu estou feliz (super, hiper, mega, ultra) por poder finalmente postar o capítulo 5 pra vocês. E olha que eu nem gosto muito dele... mas é que (caso vcs ñ tenham lido no meu perfil) meu computador estava lotado de vírus e demorou tipo semanas e semanas até meu pai chamar o técnico pra vim consertar. Sem falar que o técnico fez o favor de fazer um backup horrível, e colocou meus arquivos dentro de uma pasta totalmente nada a ver. E tbm meu pc tá precisando de memória, então pra eu conseguir abrir o backup e copiar alguns arquivos eu demorei mais ou menos 2 horas e meia (sem exagero). Ufff, e eu precisava de um dia q tivesse tempo, disposição e saco (ovários, no caso) pra conseguir abrir os arquivos. Aí, meu telefone pifou e ñ deu pra consertar e mommys teve q pedir outra linha.. Ou seja o mundo estava (se ainda ñ está) conspirando contra mim. E sabe, é meio difícil lutar contra o mundo..._

_Bom, mas dadas as explicações, agora vai começar a sessão agradecimentos. A todos que deixaram reviews no cap 4 e que nesse meio (longo) tempo q estive sem postar ficaram preocupados (o Coronel Mostarda tentou me matar na cozinha com a chave inglesa, mas eu fui mais ágil que ele) com minha saúde e se eu nunca mais postaria a fic. Mas aqui estou eu, sempre fiel à vocês, minhas/meus reviewers muito tchucos q me apóiam sempre, sempre e sempre._

_aNGeLa.xD: Oieeee! Saudades de vc, todas vcs na verdade. Muuuuito obrigada pelos elogios, honey! Mas você sempre me elogia e isso me deixa super contente. Bom vc disse q ia deixar sua fic pra depois, mas já q já se passaram vários meses, por acaso vc já ta escrevendo ela? Menina nem fala em escola. Eu passei pra uma das que eu fiz prova e é super legal, mas acabou q eu to tendo q estudar aos sábados. SÁBADOS! S-Á-B-A-D-O-S! Eu estou a ponto de um enfarte Olha esse negócio de pedir a review a la líder de torcida deu super certo. Hehe, brigadãozãozão pela review!_

_Hinata_ _Himura: MUITO OBRIGADA! Gente como deu certo esse negócio! Todo mundo balançando pompons nas reviews! Acho q dá até pra nos organizarmos e torcermos pelo Brasil na copa. Olha, melhor torcer pro pessoal do vôlei pq eles são mais gatos.. O q vc acha? Bjão e valeu pela review._

_Beatriz Evans: Huahauhaua, pensa pelo lado positivo a Amy tirou o Remo de vc só na fic, nos seus sonhos ele é todo seu.. hehe. Mas que bom q vc gostou deles ficarem juntos, quanto a Lily/James pode esperar deitada pq o beijo vai demorarrrrrrrrr... Mas é pq eu acho q ñ tem muito a ver rolaragora... ela ainda o odeia. Ou pensa q odeia. Sobe sua teoria olha... vou me complicar agora... tem uma parte q pode ser q seja verdade (olha bem, pode ser, mas tbm pode ser que não seja e eu estou falando só pra te enganar...) mas tem outra q não... ou então pode ser tudo verdade o q vc falou... huahauhua to a fim de te complicar. Mas olha esse cap dá uma dica enorrrrrrrrrrrme do q está acontecendo. Ah sobre o livro 6, é de longe o meu preferido. Amei, amei, amei. Eu tbm acho q o Dumbledore não morreu... pelo jeito como as coisas aconteceram, a troca de olhares, a cara do Snape.. pra mim foi tudo um plano pra despistar o Voldie. Você não sabe meu nome? Ta no meu perfil. É Aline. O meu nick é A de Aline e B de Black.. é pq se eu botasse tudo sem sigla ia ficar muito grande. Eu estou como Aline Veiga no orkut, se quiser pode me add, só deixa um scrap pra eu saber q é vc. Blz? Huahauhua, morri de rir com suas teorias, hehe. Bjoss e brigada por comentar. Ahhh acho q se fala postagem msm..._

_ArthurCadarn: Ahhh brigadaaaaa! Olha, ainda não está muito perto dela admitir que gosta dele não... a Lily é mto cabeça dura e sofreu pacas com as galinhagens do James. Mesmo ela achando q aquilo não realmente a importasse, ela sofria qdo ele sacaneava todas as garotas. Valeu pela review, bjuuu._

_Srta. Wheezy: Saudades-mor da sua pessoa e dos seus comentários! Muy grandes devo acrescentar, né? Vou tentar fazer uma review da sua review bem grande como vc pediu. Vamo lá... Fiquei feliz qdo li q de uma certa forma eu te ajudei qdo vc estava se sentindo mal daquela voz... eu sei q não há nada pior q sofrer por ter confiado em quem não deveríamos confiar.. mas realmente ñ vamos falar disso pq senão eu fico triste tbm. Ahhh você gostou de Amy/Remus! Olha, eu to contente que esse shipper ta dando certo, pq a Amy é a personagem q eu criei que eu mais gosto.. sei lá, ela é um pouco "eu"...Huahauahua vc podia fazer ficzinha T/L.. vc já tem alguma? Será q eu já te perguntei isso? Não sei.. eu tenho amnésia..._

_Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ _Amigas! Somos amigas! Me add no orkut vai: Aline Veiga. Eu adoro nossas conversas via review-review da review. Hehe. Olha trocar cartas não dá, pq mommys ñ me deixa passar o endereço, mas podemos trocar e-mails... já é alguma coisa, né?_

_Eu te chamando de galinha? Se a carapuça serviu.. huahauahauhua. To brincando, hein..._

_Não importa a review não ser sobre afic, eu me divirto com ela... então se vc quer encher lingüiça, pode ir botando (oops) colocando qualquer coisa no meio, contanto q seja engraçado, pq eu me divirto. Oh, sinto informar q reviewdora não existe... ficou desapontada? Sorry..._

_Olha, o verdadeiro motivo pra eu não ter postado a fic antes é pq eu estava imobilizada, braços e pernas doídos, machucados, enfaixados, pq a senhorita Wheezy (tbm ñ sei seu nome) me pegou totalmente desprevenida pra dançar um tango e eu levei um tombão. E foi pior q aquela cabeçada da Angelina Jolie em Sr. E Sra. Smith. Viram, pessoas? Se eu não postei antes é culpa dela! Podem começar a tacar pedra. Humpfff! Hehe_

_Ahh_ _seu nome é Cinthia? Eu sou lesa demais... olha o nome do meio da Amy é.. é.. sei lá.. mas não é Cinthia, sinto te informar. E tudo bem q o Remus é um fofo, mas o Jamesinho é trilhões de vezes melhor... ele é O cara._

_Olha só! Vc falou da fic! Muito obrigada pelos elogiossss e o bjo Alice/Frank não vai demorar muito, fique atenta q logo logo ele chega (huahauhua, pior é q eu não lembro em q cap é, mas abafa o caso...) Olha eu vou responder a outra review q vc deixou e nela eu digo se a sua foi maior q a da Tainah. Pq a dela ta em outra página.. então continue de dedos cruzados, okay? Bjozãooooo e aplausos!_

_Mah_ _Clarinha: Brigaaaaaaaaaaada my dear! Valeu pelo comment! A manhã seguinte dessa cena deles dois dormindo (q bom q vc gostou da cena) é logo no comecinho do capítulo. É so descer a barrinha de rolagem q vc vai ver. Sobre a dupla personalidade, eu adoro escrever as duas, pq são bem diferentes algumas horas e tão parecidas em outras. Mas ñ é como se fosse dupla personalidade. É mais como os dois lados da Lily que não conseguem se transformar num só, pq vivem em conflito, não conseguem se harmonizar... ficou complicado? Então esquece, isso ñ tem importância. Ahh outra líder de torcida! Que tudo! Demorei a beça pra postar né? Mas vc foi bem com os pompons. Bjuxxxx._

_PlatinFairy: Linda é vc por sua alma bondosa o suficiente pra deixar uma linda review pra moi! Olha vai demorar pra rolar o bjo Lily/James pq a Lily ainda não se deu conta que morre de amores pelo James, e pq tbm ela tem medo dele só estar na verdade querendo conquistá-la e largá-la como ele fazia com as outras. Amy & Remus já estão resolvidos, bjo Alice/Frank está por vir e o fim de todo o mistério só no cap 10. Então ainda falta... não saia da frente do computador! Huahauhua. Bjokas e brigadão pela review._

_Miss Pads: Huahauhua, vc me deu uma review mas o cap demoroooooooooouuu, mas pelo menos a culpa não foi minha. Cara, vc é das minhas.. a Lily lá, deitada junto dele.. e dormindo? Por favor, duas bocas lá doidas para se encontrarem e ficam enrolando, né? Huahahua. Bom, se as 3 partes de vc concordam que o capítulo foi bom, então é ótimo sinal! Brigada, brigada, brigada.. olha a parte do Sirius não vai dar pra resolver, por enquanto ele está com a Melissa. Mas ñ perca suas esperanças, afinal de contas, o Sirius é um cachorrão! Eu não to dizendo q essa de chefe de torcida, deu certo? Mais uma pra equipe, vc passou no teste! Aeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwww! Parabéns. Huahuahua. Aqui está o cap q vc pediu com tanta veemência. Bjusssss._

_Lua Potter: Vc ficou crazy pela última cena? Mas que bommmmmmmmmmm! Isso me deixa tão tão tão happy! Valeu de verdadeeeee! Obrigada e volte sempre, hehe. Bju._

_Julinha_ _: Obrigada. Não deu pra postar muito rápido (revirando os olhos), mas aqui está. Bjokas e volte, hein! _

_Mandoca: Huahauhua. O James É o melhor, ele rocks demais! Adooooooooooro esse menino. Bjux e brigada pela review._

_Paty_ _Evans: Como assim é claro q é o James q está fazendo os garotos desistirem? Quem te disse? Mhuahuahuahua. Vai ter q ler pra descobrir. Hehe. Muito, muito thanks pela review, fique com Deus e bjosss._

_Leka_ _Evans (1): Ah sabe q vc foi a única pessoa a comentar sobre as azarações que o James jogou na Lily. Brigada, pq eu fiquei mó tempão tentando pensar em algo, pq eu sou péssima pra criar azarações. Que bom q vc gostou da mente da Lily. Mais uma na lista! Hehehe._

_Leka_ _Evans (2): Ebaaaa mais review! Ebaaaa big review! Vamos lá, q eu já ri com o "momento Crabbe". Ta, eu vou comentar meio fora de ordem, mas tudo bem. A-d-o-r-e-i o DPR! Huahuahauahua, e as possíveis opções tbm. Doida pela Rory eu já fui... mas a garota ficou uma mala desde q transou com o Dean. Sou muito mais a Rory virgem, hehe. De preto e Rosa é legal. Adoro preto, adoro rosa, então ta blz. Devagar pra rolar foi meio péssimo msm, hehe. Diário pertencente à Rafaella pode ser.. mas seria melhor pertencente à Rodrigo, nome do meu irmã- praga-mor.. assim saberia da vida dele, hehe. Olha destinada para o Rony só a Mione. Mas DOIDA POR REVIEWS é beeeeeeeeeeeem melhor! De agora em diante pode me chamar de DPR q eu vou gostar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito._

_Olha, pode ficar tranquilinha pq o James vai sofrer muuuuuuuuuuuuito, pq a Lily ainda vai encher mto o saco dele e bancar a difícil, então ñ vai ser fácil pegar a ruivinha de jeito. Tbm acho super nada a ver, mal começa a fic, no 3º cap acabam-se as brigas, o ódio, o ressentimento e tudo fica flores.. fala sério. O James tem q sofrer pq foi um galinha e a Lily tem q sofrer pq.. ahh pq ela é bem chatinha de vez em qdo e dá mta patada no James. Vc gosta de Alice/Frank! Cool! E vc gosta de Amy/Remus! Cool! Huahauahuahua._

_Olha, esse negócio de eu colocar duas mentes pra Lily não ta dando certo, to vendo um monte de gente com mentes perturbadas. Huahuahauahua. Mas é, não é legal os monitores terem uma sala comunal só pra eles, e cada um seu próprio quarto? Pq fala sério, eles foram monitores por anos, estudam pacas, ainda mais com os exames do 7º ano, tem a pressão de ter q arranjar emprego depois da escola e ainda perdem tempo cuidando pra q a escola fique em paz. Eles merecem pelo menos essa regalia. Concorda? Agora se vc seria Monitora Chefe, darling aí já são outros 500, só conversando com o Dumbledore.. isso se ele tiver realmente vivo como eu acho. ELE ESTÁ VIVO! Hehe._

_Huahauhauahua_ _James está por trás foi o ápice da review. Huahuahauahuahua. Bom sobre a teoria, no capítulo 10 vc descobre toda a parada e caso vc esteja certa eu te dou um sapo de chocolate, ou meio sapo, ou 1/3 do sapo ou o que for... dependendo do qto vc acertar. Isso se vc acertou, né? Eu tenho q confundir. Mas eu ñ digo só pra sacanear vcs.. pq a idéia da fic ñ é ter "noooooooooossa suspense! Por q será q os garotos estão dispensando a Lily?" mas sim mostrar como a Lily vai enfim, cair nos braços de James Potter. Fui filosófica agora né? Poética, até. Huahauhua. Mas tem pista nesse cap._

_Olha eu_ _ate tenho MSN mas sempre perco a paciência com ele. Então me add no orkut e deixa scrap dizendo q é vc, blz? Eu sou Aline Veiga (com a fotinho da Anahí, a Mia de Rebelde, segurando um microfone)._

_Uffa_ _cansei, bjokassss e pode continuar deixando comments bem grandes._

_Tainah: Olááááááááá! Não faz mal ter demorado pra deixar a review, o importante é q vc veio... e trouxe uma review enooooooorme. Hehe. _

_Olha menina, eu vivo em pé de guerra com o pq ele enche o saco com esse negócio de atualização.. demora horaaaaaasss pra atualizar o capítulo direito e isso me estressa, mas a gente vai levando. Fazer o q, né? E não liga não, pq eu tbm tenho mó preguiça de deixar review (oops, ñ deveria de ter dito isso.. é má influência)._

_Huahauahua, ó ta em outra linha mas ainda é a review da sua review, huahauahua. Comédia. Olha honey, eu tento fazer o q posso pra deixar pelo menos um pouco maior as repostas das reviews grandes, mas tem dias q sabe eu ñ to inspirada... mas eu adoro responder pq vcs são todas uns amores por comentarem coisas tão fofas. Então preste atenção antes de se chatear comigo, hein!_

_O importante é que agora WE are back, baby! Hehehehe. Menina vc mora em q cidade? É tão fim do mundo assim? Eu sou carioca... amoooo RJ de paixão, daqui só saio se for pra outro país, pra outro estado não._

_Huahuahauahua, morri_ _de rir com "está na cara q ela era popular" huahauahua. Bom, teve uma época q eu tinha blog, ia em todos os sites de HP.. procurava qualquer coisinha sobre o livro/filme, mas agora eu já passei dessa fase e só vou atrás mesmo qdo ta pero de lançamento q tem bastante notícia.. ou qdo eu to querendo saber de alguma coisinha em especial, eu tbm prefiro mais ficar a procura de fanfics e tal, principalmente lily/James q são os mais fofos. Hehe_

_Agatha ainda aparece! Capítulo 7, acho... ñ tenho muita certeza mas creio q sim... talvez em outros, ma seu ñ lembro. Faz tanto tempo... eu terminei de escrever a fic em janeiro, acho, então minha memória não está mais guardando a informação, hehe. Eu sou péssima pra lembrar as coisas. Mas a solução do "grande mistério" só no cap 10. Sem chorumelas._

_Olha só como eu estou ficando esclerosada, eu to relendo sua review enquanto te dou a resposta e na parte q vc fala da Amy conversando lá com o garoto (ta vendo, esqueci o nome do meu próprio personagem) eu fiquei tipo "ahn? Do q ela ta falando?" aí depois foi "ahhhhhhhhhhh tááááááááá". O problema ta sério, mas anyway, Huahauhua, o Remus te dá nos nervos é? Hehe. Mas leva em consideração q ele tava vendo a mulher q ele ama, dando mó mole, praticamente se atirando pra cima de outro garoto... mas ele foi idiota de ñ ter ido falar com ela antes, a falata de iniciativa é fogo... tanto q a Amy q teve q ir lá, né? Agora me diz q eu fiquei confusa, vc gostou ou ñ gostou do q a Amy fez?_

_James e Sirius vivem q nem gato e rato, ou cervo e cachorro, mas eles se amam... eu os vejo como irmãos, verdadeiros irmãos, q brigam mas q se amam muito. Mas sim, o dom do Sirius é irritar seus amigos marotos._

_Olha só! PÁRA TUDO! Quem foi q disse pra vcs que a Amy e a Alice estão confabulando com o James? Ixiii q todo mundo cismou com isso! Huahuahauahua. Mas pode ser, não vamos descartar essa opção.. mas eu ñ digo se é ou não verdade... ou se tem ou ñ tem algo a ser confabulado.. pow coitado do James, vocês já saem botando a culpa no pobrezinho._

_E a Amy não propôs a Lily ter q pedir o James pra ir ao baile com ela pq.. pq.. huahauhua pq eu ñ pensei nisso. Sorry, minha mente ñ é tão mirabolante assim.. eu perco essas oportunidades._

_A Amy que acabou se dando super bem nessa aposta, a Alice q ficou sem bju, huahuahua. Naquele momento, pra Lily ficar numa sala sozinha com o James é o q há de pior... e espere e verá, a reação dela é logo no começo do capítulo. É, o James tbm se deu bem com essa aposta.. e sim só amando muito pra agüentar os tocos da Lily._

_Ah, eu fui bem em uma das provas. Eu não passei pra uma, mas passei pra outra e estou feliz e contente lá.. tirando q agora eu estudo aos sábados.. mas eu vo ume acostumar.. quer dizer ñ vou, mas fazer o q? Bjo e brigada pela reviewwww._

_Elyon_ _Somniare: sob efeito do Imperius huahauahua. Olha eu até pediria para os dementadores.. mas e se eles estiverem em um mau dia e resolverem me bjar? Não to tão na seca assim, né? Huahauahua. Então vou ficar sem comp com ligação à net em Azkaban. Hehe. Ahhh vc quer assassinar a Agatha? Q bom! Sinal q ela ta gerando ódio assim como eu queria. Huahauahua. Muuuuito thanks pela review e bjãozãozão._

_Beatriz Evans: Olha vc de novo! Huahuaahuahua. Sinto informar, mas eu não sou uma psicopata maníaca por leitores de fic. Huahuahaua. Eu só estava sem computador, sem telefone, sem conato com o mundo externo. Huahauahua. Adorei esse segundo comment pq eu rachei de rir qdo eu li da 1ª vez e rachei de rir agora, huahauhua. Olha a fic ta aqui, só espero q vc ñ tenha desistido dela cruzando os dedos. Mais bjos. Hehe_

_ArthurCadarn: Aqui está! Huahuaahauhua._

_Mah_ _Brasil: Marília, querida. Vc por aqui... huahauahua. You're always here, supporting me! Thank you, my dear. Valeu pelo comment... adooooooro vc comenta nos dois lugar, tão fofix. You're the cuttest. Bjokas._

_A.C._ _Lennox: Como assim, tia? Eu só tenho 15 anos! Huahauahua. Aqui está o capítulo, após meses e meses e meses e meses de espera. Mas agora é só descer a barra de rolagem, ñ é legal? Huahauahua. Brigadaaaa pela review e pelos elogios. Bjos._

_Krol: Menina eu já terminei de escrever a fic, agora só falta o mundo parar de conspirar contra mim, huahauhua. Capítulo pronto para vcs lerem. Muito muito muito obrigada de verdade pelas palavras carinhosas. Bjinhos._

_Srta. Wheezy: Cara, eu fiquei mó tempão indo e voltano de uma página pra outra pra ver qual das duas era maior mas não deu! Acho q são praticamente do mesmo tamanho... mas acho q a tainah ainda escreveu mais... não fique triste, continue se empenhando e deixe reviews ainda maiores, huahauahauahauhua. A fic na página 10? Nusss q triste! Mas vai voltar pra 1! Pode crer! Huahauhua. Bjuuuuuu e deixa comment grande._

_Disclaimer: Bom, nesse cap temos a Amy e o Derek que são meus, tirando eles o resto é tudo da dona Joanne. O q posso fazer? Bom, eu tentei provar à ela que eu sou filha dela, mas com certeza alguém foi lá e falsificou tudo. Depois o ministério da magia cismou que eu tava lançando maldições imperdoáveis por aí, o q é uma calúnia sem fim e se já não bastasse a polícia trouxa tá querendo abrir um inquérito, só pq o renomado Coronel Mostarda morreu misteriosamente na cozinha da casa de um amigo nosso. Tipo, e o q eu tenho a ver com isso? Só pq eu estava lá na cozinha também e tinha uma faca ensangüentada na mão, não quer dizer que eu possa ter algo a ver com isso né? Quem garante q ele ñ fez um pacto com as trevas e o demo em pessoa veio buscá-lo e ele ficou aprisionado dentro do enorme espelho oval que tem na cozinha desse nosso amigo? Eu hein.. essa gente tem cada uma. Agora lá vou eu ter que arranjar advogado, seria muito mais fácil usar um feitiço na polícia, mas com o Ministério da Magia todo na minha cola simplesmente não dá... Falando sério gente, da onde é que sai tanta besteira? Eu tenho uma mente horrível! As vezes eu tenho vergonha dela..._

Capítulo 5 – Uma troca de favores

Lily abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sonolenta o bastante para não se dar contar no que sua cabeça estava apoiada. Sentou-se no sofá, esfregando os olhos. Espiou pela janela, constatando que o sol nasceria a qualquer momento; olhou em volta e foi então que viu todos os acontecimentos da noite passada como se num filme dentro de sua cabeça. Focou os olhos num James ainda adormecido e agradeceu à Deus por estarem, os dois, completamente vestidos. Mas e se...

Não acredito em você! Ele nunca faria uma coisa assim! 

É de James Potter que estamos falando.

Exatamente.

Confie nele.

Se levantou e começou a perambular pelo cômodo, não pensando nada em especial; parou ao chegar perto da janela e fechou os olhos. Estava tão cansada, estudava até às onze da noite todo santo dia. Então iria patrulhar os corredores até por volta da meia noite e estudar novamente até à uma. No dia seguinte acordaria às seis, para estudar até às sete. Às sete tomaria uma ducha, em seguida tomaria café e somente depois iria para suas aulas.

No verão passado, quando desejara ser Monitora Chefe, nunca passara por sua cabeça que teria tanto trabalho. E agora como se não fosse suficiente, tinha esse baile idiota, no qual teria que ter como par, um garoto idiota, para dançar uma música idiota. Bufou. O baile não era idiota. Ela sim. Estava exigindo muito de si mesma, tendo mais trabalho do que agüentava e teimosa como é, nunca admitiria isso.

— Por que você coloca todo o mundo nas costas?— perguntou uma voz à suas costas.

— Eu não coloco todo o mundo nas minhas costas, mas sim o meu mundo nas minhas costas. E isso já é bastante coisa.

— Você precisa descansar um pouco, Lils. Pare de estudar por um dia, acorde ao meio dia no Sábado, se divirta com suas amigas... você precisa viver.

— Eu não preciso descansar, não preciso acordar ao meio dia e eu me divirto, sim. Talvez para você o conceito de "diversão" é azarar, entre uma aula e outra, alguém que não tem nada a ver com você. Eu sei o quanto eu estudo e o quanto eu agüento. Não preciso que você me diga.— disse na defensiva. James revirou os olhos.

— Você, com toda certeza, não se diverte. Você nem sabe o que esse verbo significa. Diversão. Nova palavra no seu vocabulário. Ah, você pode acrescentar mais outra, "educação". Porque eu estava sendo educado com você, o mínimo que poderia fazer é ser educada também!— Lily o olhou constrangida, mas era muito teimosa para pedir desculpas.

— Afinal de contas, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?— perguntou.

— Até 2 minutos atrás, eu estava dormindo. No momento estou tendo essa agradável conversa com você.

— Bom, agora que você acordou, pode ir pro seu próprio quarto. Tchauzinho, Potter.— Acenou. James bufou e abriu a porta. Saiu do quarto, deixando Lily sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos. Mal podia lembrar, como era a vida antes de ter duas partes de si mesma dentro de uma só cabeça. Acabou por decidir voltar a dormir. Odiava admitir, mas Potter estava certo, não estava vivendo ultimamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Me conta tudo!— Lily exigiu quando avistou Amy na sala comunal, mais tarde naquele dia.

— Tudo sobre o quê?— Alice perguntou.

— Alguém— apontou para a loira— estava aos beijos com um outro alguém ontem à noite.— Amy corou.

— Mentira! Me conta quem é ele!

— Vocês não precisam ficar animadinhas por causa disso, foi só um beijo.—Lily lançou à amiga um olhar furtivo— Ok, talvez tenham sido dois.— outro olhar— Cinco?— Lily cruzou os braços— Ficamos acordados até uma da manhã!

— Eu quero saber com quem!— Alice exclamou irrequieta.

— Er... Remus.— Amy respondeu tímida.

— AI MEU DEUS!— Alice gritou, o que chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas. Para sorte de Amy, os Marotos já tinham decido para o café da manhã.

— Fala mais alto, Petterson. O pessoal no Japão não te ouviu!— Amy disse olhando em volta, para ver se as pessoas continuavam as encarando.

— Mas eu mal posso acreditar! Quero dizer, finalmente, né! Como isso aconteceu?

Lily e Amy trocaram olhares, mas Amy decidiu por contar a amiga sobre a aposta. Quando Amy terminou de contar a história, Alice estava tão emocionada por Amy e Remus que nem se importou com o fato de terem feito uma aposta sobre seu relacionamento.

Lily estava prestando pouca atenção ao que as duas diziam. Sua mente estava longe. Não conseguia parar de pensar na noite anterior e nos acontecimentos daquela manhã.

Parecia que eu estava paralisada. Lá estava ele à minha frente, acariciando meus cabelos... eu não sabia como respirar. Isso é tão estranho, nunca senti algo parecido. Será que eu odeio tanto ao ponto de esquecer que preciso respirar?

**Fala sério! Você realmente acha que o odeia tanto? A esse ponto? Você está sendo irracional.**

_Então, como você explica o que aconteceu?_

— Lily, querida.— ouviu uma voz suave que pertencia a Alice.

— O quê?— perguntou, voltando sua atenção para a conversa.

— O que está acontecendo com você, Lil?

— Nada, Ali. Por que a pergunta?

— Ah, Lily! Você tem estado tão desligada nos últimos tempos. Às vezes você nem sabe onde está.— Alice disse preocupada— Você está bem? É... por causa... do seu pai?— perguntou, claramente desconfortável por tocar no assunto.

Engoliu seco ao lembrar do tão amado pai que falecera no ultimo verão. Estivera deprimida, muda, triste por dois meses. Mas depois de quinze dias em Hogwarts, sua verdadeira casa, com seus amigos verdadeiros e distante de Petúnia pôde se sentir bem novamente. Não do tipo "Ei, vamos dar pulos de alegria!". Mas estava melhor e aceitando as coisas melhor.

Quando voltou para casa no Natal, o clima estava péssimo, até pior que péssimo na verdade. Tinha seus amigos em Hogwarts e estava meio que fora do "mundo real". Mas sua mãe, coitada, tinha que lidar com a casa sem o marido, com as lembranças... e Petúnia não deixava as coisas mais fáceis. Sentiu-se mal pela mãe, porém não conseguia esconder a felicidade de voltar para a escola.

Lembrar dele era difícil, sua mente enchia-se de lembranças de momentos bons e felizes. Talvez porque ainda era muito cedo, e ainda não tivera tempo de superar a perda.

— Não, não é por causa de papai.— finalmente respondeu, sua voz baixa e engrolada— Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas é que não sou mais a mesma Lily.

— É tudo culpa do Voldemort. Aquele pedaço de merda. Cada morte estampada no jornal é culpa dele. Seu pai está morto por causa dele, o primo de Alice... Está afetando a todas nós.— Amy disse revoltada.

— Eu vou ser uma Aurora, pra ajudar a Ordem da Fênix à destruí-lo.— Alice disse corajosa— Todas nós, vamos acabar com ele. Nós não podemos mais viver assim, abrir o jornal a cada manhã temendo que um parente ou conhecido esteja morto.

— Algo me diz que ele vai continuar nos assombrando com todo seu poder. O número de pessoas que já o chamam de "Você-Sabe-Quem" aumenta a cada dia. Pessoas com medo de dizer o nome dele, é um absurdo.

As três suspiraram pesadamente, pensando no Lorde das Trevas, sem ter a mínima idéia do tamanho poder que ele conquistaria um dia e como ele mudaria suas vidas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Lily que era a única do grupo tomando essa aula correu para o castelo, faminta. Entretanto, Derek Smith que estava passando a interrompeu.

— Ei, Lily!— cumprimentou com um sorriso. Educada como é, Lily sorriu de volta.

— Oi, Derek. Você quer alguma coisa?

— Bem... eu não tenho tido notícias de você ultimamente.— ela o encarou, confusa. Do que ele estava falando? Foi então que percebeu do que se tratava.

_Ele nos convidou para o baile!_

Ah... é... é mesmo.

O Potter está certo, eu deveria ser mais educada. Não respondi nenhuma das cartas.

— Ah me desculpe, Derek! Você sabe que como Monitora Chefe eu tenho um monte de afazeres e com os N.I.E.M.s...— ele a interrompeu.

— Tá tudo bem.

— Er... o convite ainda está de pé?— perguntou com um sorriso e só faltou ele irradiar luz.

— Claro que está!

Sorriu de orelha a orelha, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu e uma expressão de horror tomou conta de sua face. Derek estava ajoelhado, pressionando as mãos contra a testa.

— O-o q-que está a-acontecendo?— gaguejou.

— TÁ DOENDO!— gritou, sua expressão de dor era de dar pena. E pior, com o grito, alunos se aproximaram para observar a cena.

— O que tem na sua testa?

— Nada, nada.

— Nada? Como assim? Dá pra ver que você está morrendo de dor. Derek, seria melhor se fossemos para a...— mas Lily nunca terminaria essa frase.

Todos à sua volta se escangalhavam de rir e ela não podia fazer nada para impedi-los. Agora podia ver que na testa do garoto estava escrito, com o que parecia ser o sangue da própria testa: "Eu sou um canalha". Lily não fazia idéia do porquê disso aparecer do nada, na verdade não fazia idéia de nada que estava acontecendo. Então a única coisa que pôde fazer foi ajudá-lo, estendeu sua mão e ele a segurou. Quando ele se levantou, o povo se dispersou, pensando que o showzinho acabara.

— Meu Deus, Derek! Eu sinto muito... Vamos! Você precisa ver a Madame Pomfrey.

— Ugh!— mordeu o lábio, tentando controlar a dor— Lily, eu sinto muito mas não posso ir ao baile com você.

Lily piscou e quando abriu os olhos novamente, ele não estava mais lá. Pôde vê-lo correndo para o castelo, correndo dela como quem foge da morte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily foi comer e cinco minutos depois, suas amigas apareceram.

— Lily!— Alice a chamou, já sem fôlego— Meg Lichteing acabou de me contar que você estava conversando com Derek Smith e do nada ele começou a gritar que te odeia e que não queria mais ver sua cara.— colocou um pedaço de carne assada na boca. Lily revirou os olhos.

— Nós conversamos, mas ele não falou isso. Na verdade, ele até concordou em ir ao baile comigo.

— Finalmente!— Amy exclamou, enquanto enxugava o suor causado pelo treino de Quadribol.

— Mas não termina assim, não. Quando ele tinha acabado de concordar, apareceu na testa dele uma frase que parecia que estava escrita com seu próprio sangue. Dizia: "Eu sou um canalha". Então ele disse que não podia ir comigo e saiu correndo. Vocês não fazem idéia de como foi bizarro.

— Posso imaginar.— Alice disse perplexa.

Amy olhou para o nada, pensando. Seu olhar parou quando encontrou os Marotos, que estavam às gargalhadas. Remus também ria, não gostava de pensar que ele faria uma coisa desse tipo mas tudo a estava levando à essa conclusão. Foi naquela hora, que tivera uma idéia.

— Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa! Alice, levanta, você vem comigo!— as outras duas encararam Amy, meio que perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Mas a loira deu um aceno com a mão, como se tivesse afastando o assunto.— 'Vambora, Ali!

Alice olhou para Lily, com o cenho franzido mas seguiu Amy. Lily as observou andando rapidamente e sussurrando e começou a se perguntar o que elas poderiam estar tramando. Seu olhar acabou se fixando nos Marotos. Viu James se levantar, porém os outros continuavam sentados. O seguiu com os olhos e quando percebeu, estavam ambos se encarando. James lhe sorriu e jogou-lhe um beijo no ar. Ela o olhou de volta com cara de nojo, agora já sem fome.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James bateu na porta da sala de Transfigurações, e esperou pacientemente a Professora McGonnagal abri-la. Quando ela o fez, ficou surpresa por ver ninguém menos que James Potter à sua porta quando ainda era cedo para o começo da aula.

— Sr. Potter?

— Olá, professora.— disse num tom simpático.

— O que posso fazer por você?— perguntou, estudando-o através de seus óculos.

— Er... Posso entrar?

— Ah, claro! Entre, por favor.— estava tão surpresa por vê-lo que esquecera as regras da etiqueta.

— Professora, gosto de ser bem direto. Então vou dizer de uma vez, vim pedir-lhe um favor.

— Um favor?— franziu o cenho— Sr. Potter, achas mesmo que está em condições de pedir favores?

— Bom, botemos isso em outro ponto de vista, então. Eu vim aqui, para uma troca de favores.— McGonnagal o encarou assombrada, nada de bom poderia vir dessa proposta.

— E por que acha que preciso de um favor?

— Bom...— começou a andar de um lado para o outro— como já estamos quase na época dos N.I.E.M.s eu pensei que vocês, os professores, com certeza tem muitos afazeres. Certo, professora?— James parou de andar e sorriu brincalhão para ela.

— Certamente.— fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda o estudando.

— Então a senhora gostaria se passasse, sei lá, uma semana inteira sem eu e/ou meus amigos pregando peças pelo castelo e/ou nas pessoas, certo? Quero dizer, seria um bom tempo, um tempo extra para vocês fazerem... é... suas coisas. Vocês teriam sete noites livres e todo o fim de semana sem ter que perder tempo comigo e/ou meus amigos numa detenção. Eu sei que a senhora me ama, professora, mas seria bom para a escola.

— E o que o senhor quer em troca, Sr. Potter?— a professora perguntou seriamente.

— Algo simples. Logo, Lily Evans lhe perguntará se ela precisa ir ao baile e se tem que trazer um acompanhante.— McGonnagal o fitou, irritada. Não podia crer que estava perdendo seu valioso tempo com algo tão tolo.

— Bom, Sr. Potter já que é o Baile do Dia dos Namorados, seria plausível que ela trouxesse um acompanhante, mas se ela não quiser não há problema. E se ela não quiser ir, ela não é obrigada.

— _Strike_, professora! O lance é, eu ficaria eternamente grato se a senhora dissesse à ela que ela _tem_ que ir ao baile e que _deve_ levar um acompanhante.

— Francamente, Sr. Potter. Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo com essa bobagem.

— Exatamente, professora. Tempo. Pense, uma semana inteirinha sem eu e meus amigos azarando alunos nos corredores. A senhora só precisa dizer isso à ela. Por favor, professora.— pressionou as mãos uma contra outra e fez sua famosa cara de cachorrinho abandonado. McGonnagal suspirou.

— Está bem, Sr. Potter.— bom, parece que até Minerva McGonnagal não resiste ao charme de James Potter. Ele começou a pular de alegria e beijou-lhe a bochecha— Já chega, Sr. Potter!— disse uma constrangida e vermelha McGonnagal.

— Eu te amo, professora!— exclamou e alguns alunos que estavam entrando na sala riram.

— Uma semana, Potter.

— Não se preocupe, professora.— piscou para ela.

Como Lily e as garotas estavam um pouco atrasadas— Lily as ficou esperando no Salão Principal— as três tiveram que se sentar separadas. Para sorte de Lily, só lhe sobrou uma carteira atrás da de James,— Remus e Peter estavam sentados à sua frente e Sirius à seu lado— bufando, sentou-se e McGonnagal começou a falar de como os N.I.E.M.s estavam próximos mas a garota não prestou atenção.

Ele é cheiroso. Se eu pudesse chegar um pouco mais perto... hum... eu tenho que me compor ou ele pode perceber. Mas é que ele é mesmo cheiroso. MEU DEUS! Ele se virou! Ele tá sorrindo!

_Por que ele está sorrindo?_

Ai... ele tá sorrindo pra mim... ele é ainda mais gato quando sorri.

Não, não é não.

É sim.

Não, não é não.

É sim.

Não, não é não.

É sim.

Não, não é não.

Não, não é não.

É sim.

TE PEGUEI! 

_Assim Não vale!_

— ... Srta. Evans, Sr. Potter...— a menção de seu nome a fez voltar para a realidade. Afinal, por que McGonnagal estava dizendo seu nome?— Sr. Lupin, Sr. Black e Sr. Pettigrew. Então são 50 pontos para a Grifinória. Um ótimo trabalho, devo dizer, nunca tinha visto algo tão preciso e bem feito.

Lily entendeu então, que ela falava do trabalho sobre Animagia. Lembrou-se da noite anterior, quando James a ajudara com a sétima pergunta. Se não fosse por ele, não conseguiria aquele "Excepcional". Lily não percebera que sorria até James sorrir-lhe de volta. Ela o encarou, os dois mantendo o contato visual por alguns segundos. Logo a face da garota se transformou numa séria, mas isso não dissiparia o sorriso no rosto de James.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando McGonnagal dispensou a classe, Lily se demorou um pouco com o intuito de poder falar com a professora em particular.

— Er... Professora?

— Srta. Evans, suas respostas estavam fantásticas, muito bem escritas e explicativas. Não há razão para se preocupar.— McGonnagal disse, já conhecendo o estilo perfeccionista de Lily.

— Obrigada. Mas eu gostaria de lhe falar sobre outro assunto.

— Conte-me.

— Er... eu sei que isso é bobagem, e que a senhora tem muito o que fazer; mas eu gostaria de saber se tenho que ir ao baile.— por trás de seus óculos, Minerva a estudou assim como fizera com James.

— Por que pergunta?

Isso está sendo mais constrangedor do que eu pensei que seria.

— Bem... eu não estou com muita vontade de ir.

— Srta. Evans, essa é uma ótima oportunidade para se enturmar com os outros alunos, sem falar que será bem divertido.

Lily fez o possível e o impossível para transformar a risada que dera em um ataque de tosse. Estava imaginando coisas ou McGonnagal acabara de usar as palavras "enturmar" e "divertido" na mesma frase?

— Tenho certeza disso. Mas é que eu gostaria de passar esse tempo estudando para os N.I.E.M.s.— Lily tinha fé de que isso funcionaria.

— Srta. Evans, não pode pensar apenas nos estudos. E não deve esquecer que como Monitora Chefe, é seu dever estar presente.

— Tudo bem então, professora.— Lily falou tristemente— Obrigada por me escutar. Tenha um bom dia.—estava no seu caminho para porta quando ouviu Minerva chamá-la.

— Srta. Evans?— Lily se virou para encará-la— Tenho certeza que encontrará alguém que terá o prazer em acompanhá-la.— a senhora contraiu o rosto para formar o que podia ser um sorriso. Lily concordou com um aceno de cabeça, agradecida pela preocupação. Desejou que McGonnagal estivesse, como sempre, certa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Bom, eu passei tanto tempo escrevendo as respostas das reviews q agora eu cansei. Então façam o favor de comentar pq ñ ta dando pra lançar feitiço com todo mundo querendo me pegar. Mas falando sério, eu to com saudades das reviews lindas de vcs. Então dêem esse help. Beleza? Beijos.**


	6. O último com quem ela iria

_N/A: Olá personas de minha existência! So... 5 reviews... buá! To acustumada com mais! Buáááááá! Kidding, levando-se em consideração que eu fiquei milênios sem postar era de se esperar que esquecessem/desistissem/ou whatever da minha ficzinha. Mas thuuuudo bem, pq eu tenho fé que logo logo tudo volta ao normal. E enquanto isso eu respondo as 5 lindas e maravilhosas pessoas que ainda lembram/não desistiram/ou whatever da fic. Hehe. Thankssssss people! Amo vcs de verdade!_

_P.S: Sei lá pq, a porcaria do não colocou direito o capítulo passado, tinha partes q estavam em negrito e ele deixou com letras normais... Sério, vivo relação de amor e ódio com esse site._

_ArthurCadarn: Olá, vc! Primeira review do cap! ;) Fiquei suuuper feliz ao ver sua review e mais ainda qdo li que vc gostou desse cap! Mesmo eu ñ gostando muito dele. Mas se vc gostou: QUE ÓTIMO! Então vc quer q as duas mosqueteiras descubram o que está acontecendo? E quer que elas ajudem o James? Será que isso será possível? Bom, no comecinho desse capítulo, elas meio que ajudam ele... mesmo a intenção delas ser ajudar a Lils. Bom... falei demais já... afff... eu e minha boca. Brigadim pela review, bjus._

_Srta. Wheezy: HONEY! Haaaaaaaaaaaappyyyyyyyyyyy q vc está aqui! Muuuuito happy! Senti imensas saudades de suas maluquices! E de presente, logo no começo da review vc colocou um "MAGINA" só pra me alegrar mais ainda. Te adoro, migaaaaaa! Olha só, lado positivo: a sua review foi a maior dessa vez. Lado negativo: a Tainah não deixou review dessa vez... huahuahauahaauhua._

_Pessoa, como assim você tem 5 TLs em andamento? 5? Como vc consegue? Eu fico toda aparvalhada com uma só! Honey, eu vou falar a verdade, esqueci de ir lá ler sua ficzinha, mas juro que até domingo eu leio pelo menos 1 capítulo dela e deixo reviewzinha pra vc. Pink promise (putz to vendo muito Rebelde... adooooro Rebelde, vc vê? Diz que sim. Fiz até uma songfic, q eu tenho q postar aqui mas q eu tbm esqueci)._

_Huahauhua_ _o orkut é muito vulnerável? Huahauhua. Eu fiz orkut esse ano, antes mommys não deixava, mas thudo bem. Então mande-me um e-mail para conversarmos melhor alinebarcelona arroba yahoo ponto com ponto Br (porcaria de q ñ nos deixa colocar o end do e-mail)._

_Ah vc gosta das respostas das reviews? Huahauhua, cool (só por curiosidade: vc lê só a sua resposta ou a de todo mundo? Pq na fic da Karen13 (eu já te vi por lá... não vi?) eu fico lendo as respostas q ela dá pras pessoas). Putz, nem dá pra procurar REVIEWDORA no meu dicionário, pq eu NÃO TENHO UM DICIONÁRIO! Tipo, tinha 3 aurélios aqui em casa e eles todos evaporaram! Será q alguém entrou aqui em casa e roubou só meus 3 dicionários? Huahauahua. Mas vou acreditar q Reviewdora agora faz parte da nova edição do dicionário.. huahauhaua._

_Pow_ _tango eu ñ sei como dança não.. tipo eu vi mais ou menos em JK aqueles dois dançando, e não pareceu tãããããão difícil assim, mas sei lá, né? A Angelina q é a Angelina bateu com a cabeça.. huahauahauhua._

_Huahuahauahuahua, já pensou se fosse CINTHIANA! Huahauhauahaauhua. Suas irmãs são o q? Ana Maria? Ana Paula? MariANA? Só curiosidade mesmo... agora, será q não foi seu pai q escolheu Cinthia? Huahauhua. Tu não sabia q eu me chamo Aline? Que vergonha! Ta escrito no meu profile a décadas milenares. Então, OI CINTHIA!_

_O James é tudo! Queria um Jamesinho pra moi! O Remus tbm é super fofo, mas parado demais pra mim, hehe. O Sirius é 10, mas ele é um cachorrão, né?_

_Olha, notícia em primeira mão: A AMY NÃO VAI TER UMA FILHA! Por que? Porque ela morre! Yes, triste né? Mas tem q ser assim, pq senão o Harry a conheceria, ela iria querer pelo menos ir visitar o Harry a cada 6 meses, ela compraria roupas decentes pro garoto e tals... ela não iria deixá-lo sofrer tanto nas mãos dos Dursleys filhos de uma piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mas como ela morre, por que e tals só saberás se eu tiver saco de escrever a 3ª temporada dessa série. Porque na minha cabeça, pra contar a história toda são necessárias 3 temporadas, só q eu ando meio q sem saco. Eu já terminei essa primeira temporada a séculos e estou muuuuuuito tempo escrevendo ainda os primeiros capítulos da seqüência... mas aos poucos eu vou indo. De nada! Obrigada você por me proporcionar tão divertido comentário :D E demorei só 8 dias... nem foi muito, né? Bjusssss_

_aNGeLa.xD: Puedes crer, chica, aqui estoy yo (escrevi certo? Meu español é uam drogaaa). Que bom que vc comentou! Huahauahua. Eu fui na sua songfic, comentei, achei linda! Não é horrorosa coisa nenhuma, ficou muito é da fofix, viu? sE vc ficou feliz ao ver a fic no site eu fiquei mais ainda em ver sua review. Pq vc sabe que eu te adoru, né? Vc ta sempre aqui me dando força._

_O Jamesinho não tem jeito mesmo, tudo pela florzinha dele, né? Huahauahauahuahua. E a Minerva é só mais uma q ñ conseguiu ficar inerte ao charme do Potter. Huahauahauhua._

_E que negócio é esse, claro que você não escreveu besteira, adoooooooooooro suas reviews. E te adoooooooooooooooooooooooro demais, menina. Bjossssssss._

_Paty_ _Evans: Hellowwwwwwwww! Olha que lindo: vc ficou feliz pq eu atualizei e eu fiquei feliz pq vc comentou! Não é lindo? Ah, eu acho... eu fico tão contente:D E vc ficou com saudades! Ai eu fico sorrindo q nem boba aqui, sabe... Pois é menina, o James foi falar com a McGonnagal e nem ela resistiu ao charme tão peculiar e único dos Potter. Huahauahauahuahua. A Lily anda suuuuuuuuper confusa. Nesse capítulo então ela está mais confusa do que nunca, e a tendência é piorar, huahauahuahua. Mas eu gosto muito de escrevê-la confusa pq eu posso explorar a parte negrito e a parte itálico, huahuahauahua. Então vc ainda acha q tem um dedo maroto? Que Bueno! Vai pensando aí, pensando e pensando que se até o cap 10 vc não descobrir, neste capítlo lerás. Heheehehehehe. Já vai? Buáááááá. Honey, brigada messssssssssssssssmo pela review. Adorei, de veras. Fique com Deus. Bjokas._

_Bia_ _Lupin: Huahauahuahauahauahauhua. Viu, eu não te esqueci. Vc que me esqueceu no capítulo passado. Hehe. Adorei sua introdução. Principalmente o "dançando em volta do pc". Então vc ñ acha q é o Pontas? Mas sim as meninas conspiradas com ele? Huahauahauahauhua. Cada um com sua tese... e eu aqui enrolando vcs. Mas olha pelo lado positivo. É o capítulo 6, faltam só 4 pro 10. Não é legal? Super cool né? Logo, logo vcs descobrem. Hehe Claro q é até injusto comparar qualquer um com o James, o gostosão. Mas apesar de ser meio parado demais, o Remus é super fofo e gosto dele._

_Ahhh, o cap 2 tbm é o meu favorito! Heheehehehehe, tem alguns outros q eu gosto bastante (modéstia? Cadê?) mas o 2... é bem leve e eu gosto dele. Bom, como eu prezo muito o fato de minha cabeça estar em cima do meu pescoço, aqui está o capítulo. Juro q só estou postando pq fiquei com medo da sua ameaça, hehehehehe. B-juxxxx honey._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo 6 – O último com quem ela iria

Lily estava em seu quarto de Monitora Chefe, mirando as cartas. Paul, Nick e Derek já disseram que não iriam com ela, então o que fazer senão jogar suas cartas na lareira? Em seguida, pegou as outras e releu-as. Minutos depois, encontrou-se deitada em sua cama com o braço sobre a testa, pensando que não havia a menor chance de ir ao baile com perdedores desse escalão.

Levantou-se e ao olhar o relógio, percebeu como já estava tarde, mas mesmo assim decidiu sentar-se numa cadeira para responder as cartas.

Pegou a primeira carta, fora mandada por John Beasley. A segunda por Andy Grey. Terceira, Chris Bishop. Quarta, Richard Lane. Quinta, Klaus Arnold. Sexta, Jack Mayer. Sétima carta. Sétima carta... sétima carta... Onde diabos estava a sétima carta?

Lily procurou em sua escrivaninha, no armário, nas gavetas, no malão, em cima e embaixo da cama, no chão, na sala comunal dos monitores Chefes... mas não encontrou-a em lugar algum. Foi então que percebeu que nunca lera a sétima carta, ou décima se preferir.

Cansada, sentou-se numa cadeira da sala comunal, encarando a lareira. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se encarando Amy, que sabia a senha para entrar na sala dos Monitores Chefes.

— Estava te procurando, você desapareceu esta tarde.

— McGonnagal disse que eu tenho que ir ao baile, então eu fui reler as cartas pra ver se eu tinha alguma idéia, quando me dei conta que nunca li a décima carta. E você contou naquele dia, Amy. Onze cartas, sendo que uma era o jornal. Então, onze menos um é igual a dez!

— Lil, se acalma.— Alice disse entrando na sala.

— Não posso, a Minerva disse que tenho que ir. Estúpidas obrigações de Monitora Chefe! Mas o que importa é que esse cara que mandou a décima carta, é minha última esperança de escapar da humilhação pública.— Amy e Alice trocaram olhares.

— Querida, eu não acho que isso seja possível.

— Por que?— Lily perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Bem... amiga, vê-se que nenhum garoto irá com você. Por que ele iria?— Amy sabia que o que acabara de dizer era malvado, mas era melhor mentir do que ver Lily pirando e depois sofrendo.

— Ai, Amy! Nossa, muito obrigada. Você é uma amiga espetacular!

As três ficaram em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Se Lily fosse menos teimosa, Amy pensou, aceitaria ir com ele, não pensaria que é uma brincadeira. Sabia muito bem que Lily gosta dele, mas a amiga nega isso tão veementemente que se descobrisse sobre a carta, o perseguiria, até o amaldiçoaria, dizendo o quão arrogante ele é o e o quanto o odeia. No final não seria só ele o magoado, mas ela também.

— Vai ser horrível.— Lily recomeçou a falar, com um tom triste— Imagina a cena. Todo mundo descendo as escadas com seus respectivos pares e só eu sozinha. Mudança de cena, Dumbledore chama os Monitores Chefes e seus pares para dançarem, abrindo o baile; e eu fico lá sozinha com cara de pastel, enquanto todos me encaram, apontam pra mim e riem. No final eu saio correndo e chorando para a cabana do Hagrid onde eu acabo comendo aqueles bolinhos horrorosos e reclamando de como sou desgraçada.

Alice fitou a amiga e vendo-a tão triste, não pôde mais agüentar aquela situação.

— Eu sei de alguém que gostaria de ir com você.

— Não, Ali. A Amy está certa, ninguém quer ir comigo.

— Ei! Eu não disse isso!— Amy protestou.

— Não? Pareceu que foi isso sim.

— Não, Lil. Eu disse que eles não vão com você, não que eles não querem ir com você.— Lily revirou os olhos.

— Por que eles não iriam se querem ir?

— Voltei!— Alice anunciou. As outras duas se viraram pra ela, estavam tão absortas em sua pequena discussão que nem repararam que Alice havia saído.

— Aqui.— Alice estendeu a mão para Lily, mostrando a carta que vinha escondendo.

— Perdeu o juízo, Petterson?— Amy perguntou indignada.

— Sei que fizemos um acordo, Am'. Mas não posso continuar a vê-la desse jeito, eu sei e você também sabe que ele não perderia a chance de levá-la ao baile. Não importa que coisa bizarra é essa que está fazendo os garotos desistirem da Lily, ele não se submeteria à ela, não perderia tamanha oportunidade.

— Você está completamente louca.— Amy balançou a cabeça negativamente— É melhor eu pegar algodão pra botar nas orelhas.

— Por que vocês esconderam a carta?— Lily perguntou confusa, mas quando viu quem era o remetente, não mais precisava da resposta. Não podia acreditar que ele mandara uma carta.

É tão fora de seu feitio. Mas tenho que admitir que é bem melhor do que tê-lo buzinando no meu ouvido durante as aulas e me convidando para sair.

Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Estava tão preocupada, achando que ele não nos convidaria! Achei que tivesse desistido de nós! Mas perái! Por que elas esconderam a carta?

É óbvio, não é? Pensaram que eu começaria a gritar com ele, e sabem que eu nunca iria com ele.

Não, eu preciso saber por quê elas esconderam a carta.

— Por que vocês não deram pra gente, quer dizer, pra mim a carta?

— Porque achamos que você pensaria que é uma brincadeira e começaria a gritar com ele. E que você acabaria ficando triste.

— Triste? Alice você está maluca? Por que eu ficaria triste? Raivosa? Certamente. Aborrecida? Positivo. Irritada? Sim. Mas triste?

— Ah vamos, Lily!— Alice disse, meiga— Você sabe que se descobrisse que é uma brincadeira, ficaria triste.

— Não ficaria, não!

— Lily, você tem que ouvir seu coração.— era a vez de Amy falar.

Hem, hem.

_Você é meu coração?_

Deus! Claro que não! Que piada! Mas eu me comunico mais com ele que você. Então posso dizer que... sou uma amiga mais íntima dele. E sei um monte de coisas sobre ele.

— O que meu coração diria, Am'?

— Que você gosta dele.— Amy deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Leia a carta.— Alice aconselhou.

— Pense no que ele diz...

— ... Não no que ele já fez...

— ... Encontre o caminho para seu coração enquanto a lê...

— ... Considere a possibilidade de aceitar o convite...

— E se depois disso tudo, você não se convencer. Lembre-se que ele é sua única opção.— Amy terminou de falar, e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha as duas saíram, deixando Lily sozinha.

Lily pensou em tanta coisa num pequeno período de tempo, no que as amigas disseram, no que Amy disse. Que ela gosta dele. Não podia ser. Mas aquela outra parte de si mesma irradiou luz quando viu que James de fato mandara a carta. Aquela outra parte não o odeia, até gosta quando ele está por perto, o acha bonita e ama seu sorriso.

Mas e a parte sensata? Essa parte o odeia! Isso mesmo, o odeia! Mas o que é o ódio? Lily começou a lembrar de coisas que James fizera. É ódio o que você sente quando uma pessoa muda a cor da sua unha pra fosforescente, sem pedir sua opinião? Não. Irritação provavelmente, mas não ódio. Lily continuou a lembrar de coisas que ele fizera, decidiu ler a carta afinal de contas. Não que ela fosse aceitar o convite. Não, de forma alguma. Só estava curiosa. É, curiosa.

Abriu a carta e desdobrando o pergaminho pôde finalmente ler o que James Potter escrevera, o que botara em palavras seus sentimentos.

"_Querida Lily,_

_Eu sei que me odeia, que vem me rejeitando desde o nosso terceiro ano. Também sei que é estranho eu não estar te azucrinando, te pedindo pra sair. Mas é que dessa vez eu quis fazer as coisas de um modo diferente, quero dizer-lhe o que sinto sem correr o risco de você responder com um alto "NÃO!", acabar partindo meu coração e a escola toda rindo da minha cara._

_Eu te adoro Lils, eu realmente adoro. Você significa mais que o mundo pra mim, eu faria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse. Você tem que me dar a chance de mostrar que não sou o canalha que pensas que sou. Um canalha que só faz idiotices com seus amigos idiotas._

_Se todo esse tempo eu tenho saído com outras garotas é porque não pude te ter. Você é a garota que não pude ter, que não posso ter. Se pudesse trocaria todas elas por você. Porque você é a única que importa pra mim, flor._

_Você é a única que quero, parece que fico hipnotizado quando você vem andando e seus cabelos balançam ou quando seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilham em perfeita harmonia com a lua. E principalmente, quando você ri, não consigo desprender meus olhos do seu rosto. Não consigo, Lils. Não consigo parar de pensar em você._

_Isso é um convite para o baile, você dizendo sim ou não, não irei com qualquer outra garota. Porque de agora em diante usarei de todas as armas para te ter._

_Por favor, não pense que essa carta é uma brincadeira. Penses no que eu disse, ou escrevi (é bem mais fácil botar seus sentimentos num pedaço de pergaminho, acredite). Por favor, Lils._

_Sempre seu,_

_James Potter._"

Lily releu a carta quatro vezes, mas ainda assim mal podia acreditar no que estava escrito. "Por favor, não pense que essa carta é uma brincadeira". Desejou que não fosse. Desejou que ele não estivesse mentindo para ela. Não sabia porquê desejava tanto isso. Por um longo momento, considerou a idéia de ir ao baile com James. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que se imaginava lado a lado à James Potter. Até mesmo dançando com o rapaz.

Pensar. Era o que precisava. Pensar se deveria dá-lo uma oportunidade, confiar no que suas amigas lhe disseram tantas vezes, que ele é legal.

_Você acha que ele foi sincero na carta?_

Claro que foi. Ele disse que não era brincadeira, não tem porquê não acreditar.

É, tenho que admitir que ele foi realmente amável.

Ele é realmente amável.

_Como você confia tanto nele?_

Você confia em mim? 

Não sei, normalmente quando confio em você acabo me metendo em confusão.

Olha, eu confio nele e isso deveria de ser suficiente pra você. Porque sim, eu nos meti em confusão mas só porque você tem que fazer umas maluquices de vez em quando. Você não pode ficar assim toda séria todo o tempo. Sem falar, que eu nunca te convenci a fazer coisas que fossem ruins para nós, só coisas que valiam a pena. Bem, cedo ou tarde.

_Hum... você realmente quer ir com ele, não é?_

Sim, quero.

Ok., eu vou falar com ele.

Valeu. E, ei! _O que?_ Logo você vai descobrir que também quer ir com ele. _Tolice. Eu só vou aceitar, porque ele é literalmente o último com quem posso ir._ Naquela noite, depois de seu turno patrulhando os corredores, Lily adormeceu em sua confortável cama, sabendo que o dia seguinte mudaria sua vida. Porque (por Deus!) ela iria sair com James Potter! 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando o sol raiou e o despertador de Lily começou a atormentá-la, ela desligou aquele idiota objeto e pôs-se de pé em meio a gemidos. Uma vez na sala comunal dos Monitores Chefes, Lily deu de cara com Rick Armstrong, que obviamente é o Monitor Chefe.

— Oi, Rick.— disse casualmente.

— Olá, Lily. Cansada?— perguntou enquanto calçava os sapatos.

— Muito. Ei, por que você está acordado a essa hora?

— Mudei todos os meus horários, preciso estudar mais agora que os N.I.E.Ms estão cada vez mais próximos.

— Argh!— gemeu— Tinha me esquecido dos N.I.E.Ms... mais tarde eu estudo, então. Você já terminou de usar o banheiro?

— Já, pode ir lá.

— Ok.,... bom estudo.

— Valeu, Lily.

Lily foi até o banheiro e abriu a bica, deixando a banheira encher. Depois de passar bons 20 minutos relaxando na banheira —como lhe era de direito já que andara trabalhando muito— Lily se vestiu e deixou a gravata um pouco mais larga, em vez de deixá-la alinhada e subiu um pouco a saia. Então penteou os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo bem alto. Quando se olhou no espelho, não gostou do reflexo, não estava num dia muito próprio para rabos-de-cavalo. Pegou a varinha e com um jogo de palavras, enfeitiçou-se. Agora seu cabelo estava encaracolado —ele normalmente é liso— e magicamente molhado. O feitiço se certificaria de que o cabelo não iria secar. Em seguida, quando voltou a se encarar no espelho, sentia-se muito melhor e a perfeição seria atingida após passar um batom e pouco de sombra nos olhos.

Saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si, e indo em direção a porta quando ouviu um assobio. Virou-se para encontrar Rick a olhando da cabeça aos pés.

— O que você ainda faz aqui e por que me olha deste jeito?— indagou.

— Estou estudando. Lily, minha cara, você está gloriosa.— Rick respondeu sinceramente e com isso as bochechas de Lily ficaram da mesma cor de seu cabelo.

— Ah, pára Rick!— disse, tentando se desvencilhar do assunto.

— Desculpe-me, Lily. Se Sam nos visse agora ela ia ficar muito zangada, então eu vou parando por aqui.— Lily riu do rapaz. Samantha Hayes, namorada de Rick, era uma sextanista da Grifinória

— Vou descer para tomar café. Você vem também?

— Não, ainda tenho que arrumar minha mochila. Te vejo mais tarde, quando formos patrulhar os corredores.— os dois acenaram um para o outro e pegando sua própria mochila, Lily saiu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Vambora, Rabicho! É meio impossível de acreditar, que logo você esteja atrasado para o café da manhã.—James chamou.

— James, meu caro, precisamos resolver rapidamente o que iremos fazer para arruinar o baile para o Ranhoso. Juro, que ainda não caiu a ficha que ele realmente conseguiu uma acompanhante.— Sirius bufou.

— Você já viu a pobre garota? Ela é horrível, Almofadinhas. Ninguém sairia com ela... para você ter uma idéia o nariz dela toma-lhe todo o rosto. E bom, ninguém com alguma sanidade iria ao baile com o Snape. Então os dois são o casal perfeito.— Remus afirmou.

— Eu ainda não a vi, mas de qualquer forma eu lhe dou meus pêsames. Com certeza, ela que terá que guiá-lo enquanto dançarem. E quando ele se aproximar, vai ensebá-la toda com aquele cabelo nojento. Definitivamente, pobre garota.— Sirius realmente sentia pena da garota, mas ao ver Melissa, seus pensamentos logo se substituíram por outros— Eu vou falar com a Mel, pega um muffin pra mim, Aluado!

— Sem problemas... ahhh— Remus viu Amy e Alice descendo as escadas— Eu vou falar com a Amy, para acertar as coisas pra amanhã. Até mais, Pontas.

— Até mais, Aluado.— James disse tristemente.

James começou a observar os amigos. Remus acabara de cumprimentar Amy com um beijo e ela em seguida passou os braços por trás do pescoço dele, rindo de algo que ele dissera. Sirius conversava animadamente com Melissa e a toda hora, os dois trocavam selinhos. James olhou para baixo e não pôde fazer nada, mas ficar com um pouco de inveja dos amigos.

Inveja. O sentimento vinha lhe possuindo facilmente, ultimamente. Sentia inveja de todos, de Lily quando ela saíra com Travis, de Sirius que tinha agora uma ótima garota, de Remus que estava junto da garota que mais amava no mundo... até mesmo de Peter que ao menos tinha alguém. Ter inveja de Peter já era o ápice. Começara a se perguntar o que seria dele, quando conseguiria Lily?

Quando poderia tê-la só para si? Quando poderia observá-la conversando com as amigas, sem ter que se esconder? Quando poderia afagar seus cabelos vermelhos e encaracolados? Encaracolados? O cabelo de Lily é liso!

James a observava enquanto ela andava até o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, e seus cachos balançavam enquanto andava. Tão linda... parecia que irradiava luz, luz vermelha. James passou por ela, andando em direção ao retrato, a seguindo sem nem mesmo perceber.

— Então quer dizer que agora você vai me seguir, Potter?— Lily perguntou de repente, sem nem mesmo se virar.

— Er...— James disse a si mesmo que precisava parar de olhá-la daquele jeito ou então ela o azararia quando se virasse.

— Esqueceu como se faz para falar, Potter? Não que isso fosse ruim... não mesmo.— ela deu de ombros.

**Ei! Você gostou da carta dele, lembra?**

_Sim, mas..._

**Sem "mas"... Seja legal!**

— Você está linda, Lils. De verdade, está deslumbrante.— Virou-se o encarando. Ele sorria agora e Lily sentiu suas bochechas queimando de tão vermelhas que estavam, muito mais do que haviam ficado 5 minutos atrás.

— Obrigada. Eu... preciso ir.— Ela já estava no seu caminho, quando James decidiu-se. Ele não pretendia perguntar nada, mas ela estava demorando demais para responder a carta dele.

— Lily!— chamou e se aproximou dela— Você recebeu minha carta?— Lily o fitou. Estava na hora, hora de aceitar seu convite, de dá-lo uma chance. Afinal de contas, não tinha mais ninguém. Então suspirou, pronta para respondê-lo.

— Sim... É... é.. bem bonita.— Tentou, ao menos. James sorriu de orelha a orelha.

— Tudo que eu disse é verdade, Lils. Sério. Eu só...— ela o cortou.

— Olha, Potter...

— Eu sei que você tem que ir, mas...— Lily o estudou e ficou sem saber o que era aquele estranho e diferente sentimento que crescia em seu peito.

— Vai ser só uma dança, e só porque os Monitores Chefes têm que abrir o baile ou algo do tipo. Você vai usar um belo traje de gala e vai dar um jeito nesse seu cabelo.

**Ah, eu amo o cabelo dele.**

_É todo bagunçado... E você ama tudo nele, de qualquer forma. ESPERA UM POUCO!_

**O-O quê? Você está louca?**

_Meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar! Eu não posso acreditar! Não! Não!Não! Não pode haver uma parte de mim que... Não consigo dizer isso em voz alta. Quer dizer, pensar em voz alta. Isso faz sentido? Meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar!_

**O que? O que está acontecendo? Me diz!**

_Não! Não! Não! Isso não está acontecendo. Negação, é, sempre há a negação! MEU DEUS!_

**Pára de gritar!**

Enquanto Lily estava muito ocupada com sua negação, a expressão no rosto de James mudou de uma confusa, para uma "eu não acredito que isso finalmente está acontecendo!". Estava a ponto de pegar Lily no colo, rodá-la no ar, beijá-la, fazer qualquer coisa para celebrar sua felicidade.

— Você realmente está aceitando ir ao baile comigo? Lily? Lily?— Ao ouvir seu nome, Lily voltou sua atenção para o rapaz, que repetiu a pergunta. Lily fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Sim. Mas não fique todo felizinho. E não pense que eu vou conversar com você depois do baile, ou que eu vou virar sua amiga. Er...— hesitou— não fique flertando com outras garotas, porque.. porque isso seria ruim para minha imagem? É, isso seria ruim para minha imagem. Te vejo por aí.— deu um tchauzinho para ele.

Mas antes que pudesse ir embora, James a pegou pela cintura, os dois ficando muito próximos. Lily sentiu o mesmo que sentira naquela outra noite, enquanto James acariciava seu antebraço. Olhou para baixo, mirando o antebraço e sentiu um arrepio com o suave toque. O moreno beijou-lhe a bochecha suavemente e depois tirou os braços de sua cintura. Demorou uns bons segundos para a ruiva perceber que não estava mais nos braços dele, mas quando se tocou saiu correndo, desejando ainda ter tempo para o café da manhã.

O que seria dele? Bom, pode-se dizer que James estava muito perto de, finalmente, ter para si a garota de seus sonhos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Como esse negócio de ser condolente, não dá certo, aqui vai: IMPERIUS!**

**Quero ver todo mundo comentando nessa joça, hein! E se alguém me denunciar, será linchado, pq presa não poderei postar. Sorry.. vcs vão ter que me engulir!**

**Off: isso foi tão Zagalo. Hehehe. **


	7. Como você vê a vida

_N/A: Pessoal! Eu sei que eu demorei dessa vez, sorry. Mas é porque esse capítulo eu ainda não tinha traduzido e eu tenho um tempo muito limitado pra poder vir aqui no computador com calma e traduzir tudo bonitinho pra vocês, tanto que as duas últimas páginas eu só traduzi hoje. Mas aqui está. E olhem só, como eu já tinha minha songfic escrita aqui no Word, eu a postei. Então qdo vcs tiverem um tempinho dêem uma olhadinha, beleza? O nome dela é "Sálvame". E outra coisa: viram como o Imperius funciona? Veio todo mundo comentar o último capítulo... ou seja, vou ter q continuar a tacar Imperius em vocês._

_Jehssik: Sem probelmas vc não ter comentado o capítulo 5. E você arranjou um bom jeito de se redimir: comentou o capítulo 6! Hehe. Ai que bom que você gostou! Claro que o James conseguiria ir ao baile com ela! Pelo menos nas minhas histórias eu tento dar uma forcinha pro coitadinho, né? Huahauahua. Mas não é? Imagina lá a McGonnagal de bobeira por uma semana inteirinha podendo fazer o que ela quiser? Sem ter que ficar perdendo tempo dando detenção aos marotos? Sobra mais tempo pra ela ficar com o Dumbledore, né? Hehe... Ahhh perfeitamente linda? Thank you! Muchas Gracias! E sei lá como é "obrigada" em outros idiomas. Valeu mesmo. Olha só, só uma coisinha: na mente da Lily não é como se tivesse um anjinho e um diabinho. È mais duas partes que divergem, que querem coisas diferentes e que só pensam igual quando realmente concordam com algum assunto. E sobre o James. Olha ele é da Lily. E depois dela tem uma fila enorrrrrrrrrrrrrme, e eu sou a primeira da fila. Então pode ir pegando a senha. Hehe, brincadeirinha. Obrigada messssssssssssssmo por ter comentado e mais uma vez, desculpe pela demora. Ah o baile é só no último cap (cap 13) então vc vai ter q esperar mais um pouquinho. Bjokas._

_ Lady Star : Nuss que nick chique, esse o seu, hein! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, pela review e por ler minha ficzinha. Volte sempre, ta? Bjusss._

_LoreRozen-chan: Oláááááááááá! Nuss, fiquei tão feliz. De verdade. Muuuuito obrigada mesmo por dizer q minha ficzinha q tanto amo é a melhor Lily/James que você já leu. Isso me deixa realmente muito lisonjeada. E eu adoro fazer vocês rirem, acho que nesse capítulo nem tem muita comédia.. mas tem um pouco de romance. Obrigada, beijokas._

_Juh: Huahauahua, modéstia parte eu tbm adoro minhas N/As, huahauahua. A de hj nem foi engraçada né? Mas tudo bem.. acho q ñ estou muito inspirada. Mas normalmente eu me divirto pacas escrevendo as N/As. Falando em me divertir, morri de rir aqui com o seu gravetinho. Hehe. Olha eu até fiquei com medo sabe revirando os olhos mas eu realmente não pude atualizar antes. Hehe. Brigadãozãozão pela review. B-jux._

_Lariii: Ei, o Lari é de Larissa? Minha irmã se chama Larissa. Anyway, gente eu to muito, muito, muito encabulada. Vocês ficam falando q minha fic ta perfeita e eu fico rindo e sorrindo, e pulando q nem uma retardada aqui. Valeu messssssssssssmo! Você não sabe quanto. E tudo bem vc ñ ter visto a fic antes, em vista q ela ficou taaaaanto tempo parada, mas vc esta aqui e é sempre bom ver novas reviewers. Ahhh eu adorei o "mto absurdamente bem". Isso infla tanto o meu ego. Huahauahua. Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kisses._

_Elyon_ _Somniare: Pessoaaaaa! Estás de volta! Felizzzzzzzzz.Sí, ela vai com o Jamesinho ao baile! Óbvio, né? Eu tenho q colocar essas duas belezuras juntas, e agora que o romance começa! Ela se produziu todinha só para o James. Mas ela é burra e nem se dá conta... olha eu a coloquei super produzida pro baile. Aí depois que você ler, você me diz se gostou ou não de como ela se produz ta? Mas eu acho q a produção da Lily é só no final do cap 12... Bom beijinhos e fiquei muy contenta por verte de volta._

_Luuh_ _Potter: Ebaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, você gostou! Fico bem happy! Olha o baile só poderás ler no cap 13, o último. Mas o cap 13 é grande e eu acho que não vou decepcionar vocês. Eu tive muito trabalho pra escrevê-lo, na verdade eu até reescrevi pq da primeira vez tinha ficado uma bosta. Mas depois até q eu gostei do resultado. Beijus e obrigada pela review._

_Srta. DONA MAGINA: Quem será essa pessoa? Nunca a vi por aqui? Srta... hummm me lembra alguém... Dona... podem ser muitas pessoas... MAGINA! O.O Mas não é a Srta. Wheezy, amiguinha de my heart! Pois não é? Pois não é? Pois é menina! Só 5 reviews! Quase caí dura. Mas foi só pq ñ taquei imperius no pessoal. Mas minha fiel escudeira e comparsa (leia-se vc) passou por aqui! Ta, pode deixar que se vc ñ comentar eu vou me preocupar. Pq só vc estando muuuuuuuuuuuy mal pra não comentar, né, migaaaa? Ai ai, te adoro tantoooooo._

_- Laura -: Sem problemas teres esquecido de comentar o último cap... qdo surgem os problemas eu jogo logo um imperius e fica tudo certo. Hehe. Eu sou maluca, eu sei. É bom até... Eles vão juntos ao baile tãnãnãrãrãããããã! Legal, né? Tantas coisas buenas vão acontecer... Plano de James? Que plano? Não sei de nada. E desculpinha pela demora, motivos vide o N/A. Bjokuchas._

_aNGeLa.xD: Aê, mais uma review! Huahauhua._

_Palu_ _Pandora: Pandora... me lembra o Bjo do Vampiro. Hehe. Gritando a plenos pulmões: OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ai cara, eu amo minhas reviewers lindasssssss! Vocês são tão amáveis e gentis. Se vai rolar beijo no baile? Não vou dizer né? Senão estraga a surpresa. Mas sobre ela admitir que o ama... bom nesse capítulo ela diz algo que pelo menos já é meio caminho andado... Obrigada por comentar, por dizer que minha fic é maravilhosa e por amá-la. Bjuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

_.Miss.H.Granger.: Ohhh you're under the imperius Curse! Sooo cool. Now I want you to dance the macarena! Huaauahuahua. Brincadeira. Olha, a reação da Lily sobre o q está havendo com os meninos aparece no capítulo 10. Falta pouquinho agora, né? Principalmente se eu parar de murrinhar p/ postar. Bjoss e valeu pela review._

_ArthurCadarn: Arthur, my boy! Beirando a perfeição? Que maneiro! Uhuuuuuuuuuulllllllllllllllllllllll! Valeu, valeu, valeu! O próximo capítulo sai hoje. Huahauahua. Sacanagem.. hehe, desculpa a demora, ta? Beijinhos._

_Srta. Wheezy: Olha quem está de volta? A reviewdora, Dona Magina! Huahauahauua. Sem probs em relação a demora. Eu te perdôo. Vc sabe q te adoru menina. HUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHUAHUA! Putz, ri muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito com suas tentativa de comentar. Hehe. Vc sabe q poderia ter log off e comentado como anônima, né? Huahauahauahua. Mas abafa o caso. Ai ai... sabe no dia q eu leio a review, eu morro de rir e qdo eu vou escrever a resposta eu morro de rir de novo. Muuuuuuuuuito comédia o seu "capota", huahauahauahua. Ela ñ comentou, ñ deve ter visto a fic ainda, ou o comp dela ta ruim, sei lá. Por isso sua review continua sendo a maior! Por dois capítulos seguindos! \o/ \o/ \o!!! Huahauahua, eu nem gosto de te zoar. Hahauahauahua. GOSTO SIMMMMMMMMM! Ta, tudo bem que são cinco PROJETOS e não em ANDAMENTO mas mesmo assim são CINCO! For Goodness' sake! Olha só, eu li o primeiro capítulo! Muito legal! Gostei pacas. Mas no dia eu esqueci de comentar bate com a cabeça sorry, girl. Eu ainda vou lá ler tudinho e comentar bonitinho e grandão q nem vc faz comigo. Pq vc merece, né girl? Então vc via Rebelde! Entendi pq vc parou de ver, essa segunda temporada tem mesmo umas coisas que estão irritantes, mas eu assisto pq amo Mia e Miguel e Roberta e Diego e a Alma q é uma comédia. Vc acha o Diego bonito? Eu acho mais ou menos O Miguelito é tipo trocentas vezes mais bonito! Ai ai, meu colírio. Já postei a songfic, ta? Mas vc gosta das músicas do RBD?_

_Vc_ _não mandou a msgm, buá! Tbm, entendo sua posição sobre o orkut. Eu odeio aquele pessoal q sai te adicionando como amigo, ñ deixa scrap nem nada. Eu clico logo no "no" Huahauahua. Só aceito se eu conhecer a pessoa. Ai ai, nena é demais... tenho q ler uns capítulos q eu to meio atrasada (meio, leia-se muuuuito). Mas eu leio as respostas de geral. Huahauahaua. Então faz assim, vc me manda um dicionário via sedex, pode ser (falando nisso vc é de q estado?)? Mas teu pai tem tanto dicionário assim, é? Ahhh lembrei q tem um inglês-português português-inglês aqui, mas português-português não tem mesmo. TEM REVIEWDORA? UMA TAL DE CINTHIA? E O APELIDO DELA SERIA DONA MAGINA! COMÉDIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Huahauahauhauahauahauahauhua, realmente Cinthia Michele ñ combina (eu sou sincera) mas eu gosto de Cinthia. É um nome legal, certo? E morri de rir de vc dizendo q nasceu c/ os dedos cruzados. Ah, bom eu só coloquei meu nome no meu profile qdo eu escrevi o aviso dizendo q meu comp tava com vírus (tinha q tirar, né? Preguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiça). Entonces tchudo bem. _

_Huahauahua, tu é caseira. Huahauahua. Prefere o Remus? Ok, cada um com seu gosto. E ñ tocamos mais no assunto. Huahauahaauua. PESSOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! É por isso que te adoro, vc lê minha mente. Juro. Eu considerei like a million of times colocar a Amy morrendo grávida. Só pra ficar beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem melodrama mexicano. Mas aí eu desisti. Sabe pq? Na minha história em inglês de Gilmore Girls, eu coloco a personagem tendo um aborto espontâneo e no Você só pode... eu coloquei a Lils quase perdendo o Harryzitcho. E eu comecei a pensar: E se o feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro? E se eu for castigada tendo um aborto? Sério: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOO! Então eu prometi a mim mesma q vou ficar um bom tempo sem escrever os outros perdendo filhinhos. Agora Cindy ser a ex do Remus já dá... mas tenho q ver... eu ando enferrujada, sem idéias p/ escrever a continuação... eu to empacadíssima no capítulo 3... ñ saio dele... E vc odeia o Harry? Pq? Só pq ele é leso, ñ consegue fazer nada sozinho, a Mione, ou o Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoa q tem q ajudá-lo e fazê-lo pensar? Só por isso? Huahauahua. Mas eu adoro o Harryzitcho._

_Como assim vc faltou aula só p/ responder minha fic? Até parece, né? Thank you por inflar meu ego, ta amore? E vc me alegra demais demais demais mesmo. Eu morro de rir contigo. Valeu por escrever, por me fazer sorrir e por ser minha miga querida. Te adoro de monteeee. Ahhh ñ moro em SP ñ, moro no RJ. Kissessssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

_Paty_ _Evans: Olá moçoila! Sim vc nunca abandonaria minha fic! Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tens um espaço enorme no meu coração! Ok? Lily confusa rules, né? Adooooooooooooro. Você gostou da carta? Que bom! Eu me sinto a vontade qdo escrevo essas coisas romantiquinhas, sentimentalóides, é tão bom... eu sonho.. eu me sinto o próprio James. Hehe. Desculpa a demora ta queriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. Fique com Deus e bjinhusssssssssssssss._

_aNGeLa.xD: Esse site é um porre mesmo, miguxa! Qdo eu li a outra review eu fiquei tipo: ahn? Só isso? Essa ñ é a Angela q eu conheço. De forma alguma. Mas aí veio essa review super fofa e eu fiquei: ahá! Angela está de volta! Porcaria de Huahauahua. Nuss sua autora favorita. Adoro-te guriaaaaaaaaaaaa! Se deu ao trabalho de vir até o cap 2 p/ comentar p/ mim. E vc que é muito querida comigo. Sua review sempre me deixa feliz, sorrindo. E vc sempre vem aqui, é sempre uma das primeiras... eu vou checar meus e-mails pensando: será q tem review da Angela hj? E na maioria das vezes tem. Por isso eu sou querida contigo, pq vc é um amor de pessoa. Sua song ta 10 sim! E se falarem o contrário nem leve em consideração. E vc comentou na minha! Eu vi, thank you. Eu ñ gosto de pagode, vc ñ gosta de RBD, mas nós duas lemos as songs de cada uma pq nós nos adoramos, né? Hehe. Qdo vc fizer outra vc me avisa, ta? Vc gostou do cap? Q bom! Qdo vc ñ gostar de algo pode dizer ta? Vc sempre me elogia... :) NINGUÉM CONSEGUE RESISTIR AO CHARME DO POTTER! Pq ele é demal (já viu Meninas malvadas? Adoro a Cady falando "demal" huahua). Eu sei q ñ é puxa-saquismo, q vc é uma menina sincera. Obrigada por no seu curto tempo parar pra comentar e deixar essa pobre autora feliz. Tbm adoro conversar contigo. Bjuuuuuuu reviewer querida!_

_Babi_ _Kinomoto Malfoy Black: Ta, eu sou meio lerda. Meio ñ, totalmente. Então confesso: não entendi a parte do 13 letras... mas tudo bem. Obrigadaaaaaaaaa pela reviewwww, e por gostar das duas Lils e por ler minha ficzinhaaaa. Tchauzinho, Srta. Kinomoto Malfoy Black. Huahauahua. Bjossssssssssss._

_Lih_ _Potter: Ah vc leu tudo de uma vez?Huahauhau caiu da cadeira 3 vezes? No "Oh James"? Huhauahua. É um dos caps q eu mais gostei de escrever. Só por curiosidade: quais foram as outras 2 vezes q vc caiu da cadeira? Anyway, valeu por ter viciado na minha humilde ficzinha (só a fic é humilde, pq eu de humilde nem os dedinhos mindinhos do pé). Antes vc tivesse jogado Imperius, aí eu teria q deixar de fazer tudo (tipo, ir pra escola) e atualizaria, né? Hehe. Besosssss_

_Mari_ _Moon: Três palavras: OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW!_

_Nanda22: Huahua, gostei da sua descrição dos olhos. Vc ñ comentou nos outros pq achou q fosse idiota? No, no, no. Nuca é tarde para começar, my friend. Hehe. Uma autora sempre fica feliz de ver novas reviewers, puedes crer. Mas eu fico feliz pq mesmo vc achando q fosse idiota vc comentou num capítulo do meio só pra dizer q gostou. Então vc correu o risco de se passar por idiota só p/ comentar! Vc NÃO é idiota! É muito legal, isso sim. Obrigada por se dar ao trabalho, ta? Bom, eu coloco James, Lily, Remus, Peter, nomes em inglês pq eu realmente me enfureço com a Lia. Pow ela saiu traduzindo até os nomes, eu achei bem ridículo. Pq ela diz q é por causa dos pequenos, mas então ela teria q traduzir os sobrenomes tbm, pq se os pequenos ñ sabem os primeiros nomes pq são em inglês, os sobrenomes tbm não, né? Mas eu tbm gosto de Tiago (de preferência Thiago) mas eu gosto de escrever como o nome realmente é. Mas claro q eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, e cada um tem q ler uma coisa do jeito q quer, não é? Mas eu achei legal q mesmo vc ñ gostando qdo colocam o nome em inglês vc continuou lendo a fic. Obrigada. E valeu por amar a fic. De verdades, e vai ler Vc só pode... tbm! E deixa review! Bjukassssssssssss._

_Beatriz Evans: OH MY GOD VC COMENTOU! Huahuahauahuahauahua. Vc gritou de emoção! Deu pulo, deu cambalhota? Espalhou a notícia por toda a sua rua? Não! Tbm eu peço demais, né? Huahauahauhua. Darlingggggggg thank you! Eu fico feliz por vc estar feliz ao ver a fic de volta. Bom, vc só perdeu 2 capítulos.. então corre, q vc logo logo engata. Hehe. Achou q eu ñ fosse voltar, né? Até eu tinha perdido as esperanças de algum dia voltar a postar. Mas cá estamos nós, né? Vivas e felizes! Huahauahua. E vc sentiu saudades! Q buenoooooooooooo. Bjukinhasssss._

_Bia_ _Lupin: Tá q eu gostei da sua idéia do bolão. No final do capítulo eu coloco as regrinhas do bolão! Vamos ver quem ganha! Será q vc acerta? Huahuahua, aqui está o cap 7, bem mais próximo do cap 10. Né? Vc gostou da carta? TUDO é vc, guriaaaaaaaaaaa! Thankxxxx por mais um comentário na minha fic. Eles vão juntos lá rá rá rá rááaaaaaaaaa! Hehe. Besitos._

_N/A_ _2: Viram como realmente funcionou o Imperius.Ahhh e outro dia foi um neurologista no programa do Jô e sabe o q ele disse? Q pode sim, a pessoa ficar conversando consigo mesma dentro da cabeça! Não é legal? Eu descobri isso sem fazer um dia de aula de Medicina. Huahauahauhua. Sou boba, né? Então pois é, minha fic a partir deste momento tem enfim algum toque de realidade. Vcs: O.O essa garota é louca. Hehe. _

_Ahhhhhh_ _olhem só: quando estiver escrito em itálico e em negrito **assim ó**, é pq tanto a parte em negrito qto a parte em itálico estão pensando a mesma coisa. Entenderam? E como o está a fim de me sacanear e ñ coloca as coisas em negrito e em itálico como eu quero eu botei umas tags antes, então n é pra negrito i é pra itálico e ni é pra negrito e itálico. Blz? Aproveitem a leitura, my dears._

Capítulo 7 – Como você vê a vida.

Quando Lily chegou no Salão Principal, só tinha 10 minutos até o começo da aula, o suficiente para tomar um golão de suco de abóbora e pegar um muffin de chocolate. Enquanto andava em direção a porta, sentia o aroma daquelas panquecas de morango e parecia que elas lhe chamavam. Mas bufando, continuou no seu caminho para a sala de Feitiços.

Uma vez lá dentro, sentou-se no seu lugar de costume e começou a se perguntar onde estariam suas amigas. Deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo cômodo e acabou por ficar fitando, sem perceber, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter, que conversava com seu amigo Peter Pettigrew.

Pôde perceber, que aquele sorrisinho nos lábios de James ainda estava lá, e um sentimento estranho tomou-lhe conta. Era como se estivesse feliz por fazê-lo feliz. Tão estranho. Mas não conseguiu refrear um sorrisinho, um sorrisinho igual ao de James.

Já era tarde demais para desfazer o sorriso, quando James parou para encará-la. Ele piscou pra ela e lhe jogou um beijo; revirando os olhos, Lily desviou o olhar para o quadro negro. Neste momento, Alice e Amy entraram na sala juntamente com Remus e Frank. A felicidade de ambos os casais era evidente e Lily ficava muito feliz por eles. Estavam todos conseguindo o que queriam, exceto ela, que de jeito algum queria James Potter.

— Quem é você e o que você fez com minha amiga?— Amy perguntou, sentando-se à esquerda de Lily.

— Do que você está falando?

— Das suas roupas, do seu cabelo, de você! Você está diferente!

— Eu só estava a fim de me vestir assim. Deus!

— Ah, fala sério, Lily! Tem que haver uma razão.— Alice disse, pegando um tinteiro de sua mochila.

— Não, não tem. — disse rispidamente— E onde vocês estavam, hein?

— Eu estava com Remus.— Amy respondeu.

— Frank. Estivemos planejando o que faremos amanhã em Hogsmeade. Ele disse que um amigo dele comentou sobre uma casa de chá... Madame alguma coisa... parece que é bem legal lá.— Alice deu de ombros, um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— De jeito nenhum Remus e eu iríamos a este lugar.— Amy comentou, num tom baixo, agora que Flitwick começara a ensinar um novo feitiço— Eu fui lá, no quinto ano... vocês não fazem idéia de como o lugar é todo fofinho, gute-gutinho... Nós vamos só passear pela vila e quem sabe, arranjamos o que fazer.

— Vocês parecem tão contentes. As coisas estão andando bem com o Frank e com o Remus, não é?— Lily perguntou, em meio a um sorriso.

— Sim.— responderam juntos, ambas com ares sonhadores.

— Ótimo.—Lily disse e estranhou como sua voz soara um pouco falsa. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Estava feliz há pouco, e agora parecia que não era ela quem estava falando.

Estava ela com inveja das amigas? Inveja porquê elas tinham quem queriam e ninguém a queria?

— AH MEU DEUS!— Amy gritou e toda a atenção se voltou para ela— Que foi?— revirou os olhos.

— Faça o favor de ficar falada enquanto eu explico a matéria, sim Srta. O'Connell?— Flitwick disse com sua vozinha.

— Eu sinto muito, professor.— desculpou-se encabulada, odiava quando um professor a repreendia.

Flitwick pôs-se a tagarelar e o trio teve a sábia idéia de só continuar a conversar quando ele já tivesse terminado de explicar a matéria. Então quando ele finalmente terminou, Lily se virou para Amy.

— Agora diz por que você ficou gritando?

— Você é uma cabeçuda, mesmo. Nem nos disse o que achou da carta... Você leu, né?

— Meu Deus!— Alice exclamou, mas não muito alto— Eu tinha esquecido. Conta, vai!

Lily respirou fundo e respondeu:

— Sim, eu li. E... a carta é... legal.

— Legal? Só legal?— Alice perguntou, decepcionada.

— Tudo bem...— Lily admitiu— Na verdade, foi bem amável da parte dele.

— Posso ler?— as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e deram uma risada.

— Até parece que eu carregaria a carta comigo, né?— Disfarçadamente, quando as duas não estavam olhando, Lily colocou a mão dentro do bolso para se certificar que a carta estava lá dentro.

— Ah, claro.

— O que importa agora é saber o que você fará. Vai aceitar o convite?— Alice, perguntou.

Lily ficou tão nervosa com a pergunta, que deixou respingar tinta nas vestes de Amy.

— Lily!— Amy bufou.

— Srta. O'Connell, por favor!— Flitwick estava começando a se frustrar.

— Desculpe, mas é que essa cabeçuda entornou tinta nas minhas vestes.

— Ei! Eu não sou cabeçuda!— Lily disse na defensiva— E foi sem querer, um acidente.

— Que seja, Evans! Responde logo a pergunta!

— Bem... digamos que eu já aceitei.

— O quê?— Alice e Amy perguntaram, não acreditando no que seus próprios ouvidos haviam escutado.

— Eu já aceitei o convite dele, eu vou ao baile com ele.

— Peraí, nós estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Porque eu estou falando de James Potter.— Amy estava quase surtando. _Quase_. Devo enfatizar.

— Eu também estou falando dele. Eu vou ao baile de Dia dos Namorados com James Potter.

— AI MEU DEUS!— Amy gritou.

— Basta, Srta. O'Connell. São 20 pontos retirados de Grifinória e uma detenção para a senhorita na Terça-Feira.

Mas não seria isso que arruinaria com a felicidade de Amy. Nada arruinaria. Absolutamente nada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sábado chegou rápido demais para Lily, entretanto todos os casaizinhos apaixonados esperavam ansiosamente por este dia. Todos esperavam que o dia do passeio a Hogsmeade chegasse. Menos Lily. Todos tinham um encontro marcado. Menos Lily.

Iria comprar um vestido junto com as amigas e depois passaria o dia sozinha. Talvez só comprasse uma cerveja amanteigada e voltasse para a escola, estudaria para os N.I.E.M.s... Deprimente!

Naquela manhã, Lily fechou os olhos bem apertados, desejando conseguir dormir mais um pouco. Se pudesse passaria todo o dia na cama, dormindo, só para não ter que encarar o mundo. Mas o mundo é malvado. E ele sempre acha um jeito de te acordar.

— Ashley! Eu acho que James vai me convidar hoje.— Agatha disse alto o suficiente para alguém a 3 quilômetros, ouvi-la.

— Mas ele não te dispensou?— Ashley perguntou confusa.

— Sim. Mas isso não significa que ele não vai ao baile comigo. Ontem, durante o jantar, ele ficou flertando comigo.

_Cafajeste._

— Eu não vi nada disso.

— Mas é claro que ele estava flertando comigo, esteve flertando todo o dia. Eu vi.

_**niEle estava sorrindo pra mim, sua vadia.**_

— Como você sabe?

— Senhor, como você está chata hoje! É óbvio que ele estava sorrindo pra mim. Senão, por quê nós nos beijaríamos no armário de vassouras?

_**niEu não acredito! Ele tinha me prometido! Afff!**_

— Vocês se beijaram na semana passada, antes da sua briga com a Lily.

_**niAhhhhhhhh...**_

— Isso não importa. A questão é que ele não me beijaria se não estivesse a fim de mim.

— Ele sai beijando qualquer garota que passa pelo caminho dele. Fora a Lily, claro.

— Nem diz o nome daquela cachorra perto de mim. Por causa dela o James me dispensou.

— Não seja boba. Ele faria isso em questão de dias.

— Por que você pensa isso? Eu não sou boa o suficiente pra ele?— Agatha perguntou, raivosa.

— A única garota boa o suficiente pra ele é Lily Evans. Porque ele gosta dela. Aceite isso, Agatha.

— Aff, Ashley! Eu não vou mais discutir com você sobre isso. Você está tão estranha hoje!

Com isso Ashley e Agatha se retiraram do quarto, a última fez questão de bater a porta atrás dela. Os olhos de Lily ainda estavam fechados e a voz de Ashley ecoava em sua cabeça "A única garota boa o suficiente pra ele é Lily Evans. Porque ele gosta dela...". Seria isso verdade?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Alice, seu vestido é maravilhoso.— Lily comentou enquanto Alice pagava pela roupa.

— Você acha que Frank vai gostar?— Alice perguntou, apreensiva.

— Você ainda tem dúvidas?— Amy perguntou e, colocou seu braço em volta dos ombros da amiga. As três saíram da loja, carregando duas sacolas, cada.

Ficaram a conversar pelo caminho até a Dedos de Mel, onde Amy e Alice encontrariam com Remus e Frank. Uma vez dentro do lotado estabelecimento, não foi muito difícil encontrar os Marotos. Sirius estava aos beijos com Melissa, Peter parecia mais estranho do que o normal uma vez que estava acompanhado de Mary. Remus sorria desde que avistara Amy. E James se sentia muito deslocado, agora que não tinha com quem conversar.

— Olá, pessoal.— Frank disse, se aproximando. Quando chegou perto da amada, colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dela— Pronta para irmos, Ali?

— Sim.— sorriu— Tchau meninas, nos vemos à noite.

— Tchau.— Lily disse enquanto os via saindo.

— Nós vamos também.— Peter anunciou, e relutante, pegou a mão de Mary.

— Remus você leu...— Lily estava começando uma conversa, quando se deu conta que Remus nem estava prestando atenção nela.— Ótimo.— disse a meia voz.

— Almofadinhas, aonde você vai?— James perguntou em tom de urgência.

— Para o depósito. Nos vemos depois, Pontas. Tchau, Lil.— respondeu rapidamente e juntamente com Melissa saiu da vista do amigo.

_Pervertido._

— Eu realmente preciso sair daqui. Me acompanha, Lils?— ela balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, freneticamente. James riu dela e a ajudou a sair do lugar. Uma vez que puderam voltar a respirar, James perguntou:— Quer ir ao Três Vassouras, Lils?

— Potter, não é só porque eu vou ao baile com você que eu vou ficar circulando contigo.— respondeu rispidamente.

— Ótimo.— ele deu de ombros— Fique aí sozinha, sem suas amigas, e sem nada para fazer. Imagino que deve ser muito divertido.

James agora descia a rua em direção ao bar. Lily o olhava ir embora e bufou, raivosa.

— Espere aí!— chamou-o e correu em sua direção— Eu vou com você.

— Maravilha.— ele bateu palmas e os dois começaram a andar lado a lado— Então... você já comprou seu vestido? Você tem que estar linda quando estiver perto de mim.

— Por que? Eu sou a Bela e você a Fera?— perguntou secamente com um sorriso zombeteiro. James franziu o cenho, sem entender a que ela estava se referindo.

— Do que diabos você está falando?

— Coisas de trouxas.— deu de ombros.

— Às vezes eu até esqueço que você nasceu trouxa. Porque você é uma bruxa fantástica e até parece que você é uma de "puro sangue"— ele fez aspas com os dedos. Lily o olhou nos olhos, levemente corada.

— Obrigada.

Eles entraram no bar e se deram conta que estava bem mais lotado que a DedosdeMel.

— Eu preciso de oxigênio.— Lily comentou e James riu.

— Eu vou pegar algumas cervejas amanteigadas e depois nós podemos dar uma volta por Hogsmeade.— Ele sugeriu e ela assentiu. O moreno sentiu uma enorme ansiedade tomar-lhe conta.

— Está bom pra mim.

Enquanto James comprava as cervejas, Lily estava perto de uma mesa de sextanistas, elas falavam alto o suficiente para Lily ser obrigada a ouvi-las, mesmo não querendo ouvir suas futilidades. Ficou mais irritada ao perceber que falavam de James.

— Ele é tão lindo.— disse uma loira— Eu gostaria que ele me convidasse para o baile.

— Ele nunca fará isso. Você é uma sextanista.— respondeu uma outra garota, de aparência horrível.

— Por que? Nós nos beijamos em Outubro.— disse uma linda garota negra. Ela lembrava Agatha e Lily se perguntou se as duas seriam parentes.

— Ele provavelmente já tem par. O baile é semana que vem...— começou a falar a garota loira— Vocês sabem com quem ele vai? Deve ser a garota mais bonita da escola.

— A mais bonita é Melissa Wood, e ela vai com o Black.

_**niJames acha que eu sou a mais bonita.**_

_iDe onde veio isso?_

**nBem... é verdade.**

_iÉ... Quer dizer... que seja! Eu não me importo mesmo..._

— Eu vou lá falar com ele... talvez nós demos uns malhos... Como eu estou?— a loira perguntou, enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.

_**niEu acho que você está igualzinha a uma puta.**_

— Linda.— disseram as outras.

James estava a meio passo de Lily, mas ela foi mais rápida e o parou, pegando-o pelo braço e o levando para fora do bar. Ele a encarava, confuso.

— Eu te disse que precisava de oxigênio.— mentiu, nervosa.

— Ei, James!— Tarde demais. Lily e James se viraram para encarar a garota loira. Ela se aproximou.

— Olá.— Ele a encarou com o cenho franzido, tentando lembrar de onde a conhecia.— Hum... eu te conheço?

— Ainda não.— Mordiscou o lábio.— Meu nome é Gretchen.— lhe deu um longo beijo na bochecha, o que o deixou completamente sem ação.

— Hum, prazer em conhecê-la?— disse sem graça. O que ela queria afinal? Olhou para Lily e tentou sinalizar de alguma forma que ele não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ela parecia bem irritada.

— E eu sou Lily Evans.— estendeu a mão. Gretchen a encarou como se ela fosse algum tipo de aberração.

— Eu sei. Você é a Monitora Chefe. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem, Jamie querido, eu estava aqui me perguntando, se você gostaria de me acompanhar até o castelo, nós poderíamos ficar perto do lago, ou sei lá.

_**niEla é cega ou o quê? Que inferno!**_

— Eu acho que não vai ser possível.— Lily disse seriamente, com os braços cruzados.

— Eu estou falando com ele.— Gretchen fez questão de enfatizar o "ele".

Então do nada, James se posicionou atrás de Lily e colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dela, os dois muito próximos. Lily sentiu um arrepio e um frio na barriga.

— Olha Gretchen, eu já tenho planos com a minha florzinha, aqui.— Ele forçou um sorriso.

— Você tem certeza?— perguntou, fazendo uma careta para Lily.

— Ele tem.— Lily lançou um olhar raivoso para Gretchen. James lhe beijou a bochecha e a ruiva agradeceu aos Céus por os braços dela estarem lhe servindo de apoio.

Gretchen se afastou, sentindo-se envergonhada e também sem conseguir acreditar que um garoto a dispensara. Teria que inventar uma desculpa, nunca contaria às amigas que James Potter lhe dera um "não".

Lily virou a cabeça, olhando dentro dos olhos castanho-esverdeado dele. Uma batalha se iniciara dentro de sua mente, considerando a idéia de sorrir para ele. Depois de alguns segundos apreciando os braços confortantes e seguros dele, a ruiva se desvencilhou.

— Me desculpe, Lily. Eu só queria que ela fosse embora e...— Lily o cortou.

— Não, não tem problema.— Ela olhou para baixo. James não pode reprimir um sorriso.

— Por que você está sorrindo?— Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, os dois agora começavam a descer a rua.

— Você estava com ciúmes.— Ele sorriu, matreiro. Ela o encarou, nauseada.

— Você é tão infantil, Potter. Por que eu estaria com ciúmes de você?

— Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa: Por que você estaria com ciúmes de mim se você me odeia?

— Eu não te odeio.— ela murmurou.

— Não odeia?— Ele parou de andar e a olhou bem dentro dos olhos. Ela olhou para o horizonte.

— Não.

— Já é alguma coisa!— Disse animado— Te pedir para me amar, já seria demais, né?

— Sim, Potter.— revirou os olhos.

— Se você não me odeia, por favor, me chame pelo meu nome.— ele fez cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

— Oh James!— Ele sentou no chão, rindo que nem um maluco. Ela o encarou, confusa.

— Eu estou tendo um déja vú.

Lily começou a rir também, lembrando-se de sua discussão com Agatha.

— Agatha realmente acha que você a convidará para o baile, sabe?

— Por que?— ele perguntou, se levantando.

— Porque você a beijou semana passada!— disse como se isso fosse óbvio— Você é um canalha!— James começou a rir de novo.

— O ciúme voltou, Lily, flor?— e deu outro de seus sorrisos matreiros.

— Pare com isso, Jamsie!— disse, zombeteira.

— Okay, vamos fingir que eu nem te ouvi. E bem, é problema dela se ela ficar me esperando. Eu não a suportaria por mais de dois dias!

— Você é tão malvado! Eu nem sei porquê ainda falo contigo.

— Fala sério, Lily! Você está defendendo a garota que tentou te azarar!— Lily ficou pensativa e depois deu de ombros.

— Nós éramos colegas. Mas ela nunca foi minha pessoa favorita.

— Está vendo.— sorriu— Então Lily, querida, o que foi que rolou entre você e o Travis?

— Por que você se importa?

— Só curiosidade. Quero dizer, nós não sabemos muito da vida de um do outro.

— É verdade. Mas eu não vou falar sobre meus outros relacionamentos.

— Isso quer dizer que estamos num relacionamento?— ele a provocou. O rosto dela ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão, engoliu em seco.

— Claro que não! Argh, Potter! Por que você gosta tanto de me deixar nervosa?

— Primeiro, é James. Segundo, porque você fica linda quando está nervosa. Terceiro, porque é legal saber que eu te deixo nervosa. Quarto, porque é divertido. Ah, tive uma idéia.

— Nada de bom pode vir desse seu cérebro.— ele revirou os olhos para o comentário dela.

— Vamos jogar "20 perguntas". Você sabe como funciona, certo?

— Eu não sou retardada, James!— disse irritada.

— Okay, eu começo. Me conte dos seus pais.

— Isso nem é uma pergunta. Mas meu pai se chama Eric... ele... morreu.— Lily pausou e James se sentiu mal por ter feito essa pergunta— Ele comprava carros antigos para revender à colecionadores. Minha mãe se chama Janet e ele tem sua própria floricultura.— James deu um risinho.

— Por que isso não me surpreende? Bom meu pai se chama Patrick e minha mãe se chama Hannah, eles são ambos Aurores. Eles viajam muito... tem férias que eu só os vejo por uma semana. Eles raramente estão em casa no Natal, por isso eu fico aqui no castelo.

— Parece ser bem difícil. Quer dizer, nós ficamos trancafiados aqui por tanto tempo e quando você pode ir pra casa, eles não estão.

— Eu sei, mas é o trabalho deles e é importante. Eu não quero que eles parem de fazer seus trabalhos por minha causa, eu sei que eles fazem isso pensando no meu futuro. Eles são bem mais úteis combatendo Comensais da Morte.— Lily o encarou com simpatia.

— Você vai se tornar um Auror também?

— Sim. Mas eu não vou ficar muito tempo longe. Eu quero ficar com minha família, minha esposa... meus filhos, vê-los crescer. Sabe?— Disse sonhador. Sempre se imaginava casado com Lily, tendo seus filhos ao seu redor. Mas nunca diria isso a ninguém, na verdade, essa era a primeira vez que ele falava com alguém sobre compromissos e filhos.

Lily estava surpresa por ver esse novo lado de James. Quem imaginaria que James Potter quereria uma família? Uma esposa? Ela sorriu, era bem fofo imaginá-lo em volta a crianças, brincando com elas, as ensinando suas "artes".

— Lils?— ele a chamou, suavemente. Ela balançou a cabeça, voltando para a realidade.

— O quê? Ahhh eu... é minha vez né? Bom, eu ainda tenho dúvidas sobre o que eu quero fazer, mas eu gostaria de ir trabalhar no St. Mungus fazendo poções... mas seria igualmente legal ser uma Aurora.

— Seria divertido trabalhar com você.

— É, acho que seria mesmo.— sorriu mais uma vez.

— Ei, vamos sentar.— eles sentaram num banco branco que tinha por perto— Então, o que você faz no seu tempo livre?

— Eu estudo.— falou simplesmente.

— Lily! Fala sério! Você não pode estar estudando todo tempo.

— Bom, eu não estudo. Eu fico com as meninas, nós conversamos a beça, sabe? Nós jogamos xadrez... Quando estamos no inverno, brincamos de atirar bolas de neve. Nós nadamos no lago durante a primavera e o verão.

— Eu adoooooooooooooro te ver nadando.— ele piscou pra ela. Ela deu um tapinha de leve no braço dele.— No meu tempo livre eu arquiteto planos com os Marotos ou...— ele parou de falar de repente.

— Se enrosca com alguma garota sem nem se importar com os sentimentos dela.— Completou, Lily. James deu um gole na sua cerveja amanteigada enquanto Lily ficou a estudá-lo.

— O que você, Sirius e Peter fazem quando é noite de lua cheia?— James a encarou estupefato— Eu sei onde Remus está. Mas vocês eu não tenho idéia.

— Do que você está falando, Lily?— perguntou, sem poder acreditar que ela pudesse ter descoberto o segredo do amigo.

— Eu sei que Remus é um lobisomem desde nosso segundo ano, James. Não há necessidade de se fazer de idiota.

— Eu não posso te dizer aonde vamos, Lils. Eu queria poder, mas não posso.

— Vocês não estão fazendo nada perigoso, né?— sua voz mostrava com clareza a preocupação que sentia.

— Eu não posso te dizer.— repetiu-se.

— Meu Deus! Meu Deus!— ela exclamou— Você acaba de assumir que vocês estão sim, fazendo algo perigoso! Me diga o que vocês fazem, eu sei que vocês vão pra fora do castelo...— pegou a mão dele na sua— Voldemort está lá fora. Você tem que tomar cuidado.— James sorriu fracamente e acariciou-lhe o rosto.

— Voldemort não vai nos pegar.

— Isso foi o que disseram todos os que foram mortos por ele! Jamie, você tem que pensar nas pessoas que vão ficar arrasadas se te acontecer algo. Seus pais, Dumbledore, seus amigos...

— Você?— perguntou bem baixinho— Você ficaria arrasada?

— Claro que eu ficaria, seu idiota.— disse urgentemente— O que você pensou? Que eu ficaria feliz ao ver o garoto que eu... com quem eu estudo, morto?

— Eu sou só o garoto com quem você estuda, não é? Só isso.— ele puxou sua mão da dela.

**nIdiota! Diga algo!**

— Você é meu amigo. Você é o cara que me atormenta pelos cantos, me implorando pra sair contigo. Você me ajuda quando eu não peço por ajuda. Você azara qualquer Sonserino que me chama de "sangue ruim"— ela sorriu com simpatia.

James a olhou fixamente, querendo perguntar algo que vem querendo saber há muito tempo.

— Você acha que algum dia eu serei mais que isso?— aquela pergunta que ele fez, lhe dera vontade de chorar, não sabia porquê, mas queria chorar. Como poderia dizer a ele?

— James... Eu...

— Vamos continuar com o jogo, okay?— ele mudou de assunto rapidamente. Lily assentiu— Minha vez certo? Quantos caras você já beijou?— Lily revirou os olhos.

— John, quando eu tinha doze. Mike quando eu tinha treze, ele foi meu primeiro namorado, nós ficamos juntos mais ou menos seis meses. David quando eu tinha quatorze, mas aí eu comecei a namorar o Jonathan. Nós namoramos por um ano, mas como ele era do último ano, ele saiu de Hogwarts e nós perdemos o contato. Aí eu voltei a sair com o David. Então, John, Mark, David e Jonathan. Quatro garotos.

James olhou pra baixo, tentando não ficar enciumado. Mas a vontade de ser o número cinco naquela lista era enorme.

— Bom, eu não vou responder ou ficaríamos aqui toda a noite.

— Você gostou de pelo menos uma de todas essas garotas?

— Nope. Sejamos francos, né Lily? Nós dois sabemos que eu gosto de você desde sempre. É impossível eu gostar de duas garotas ao mesmo tempo.

_**niAi ai. Agora eu sei como funciona o charme do Potter.**_

— Por que você diz isso?

— Porque é verdade.— ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela e começou a enrolá-lo— E você? Gostava de algum deles?

— Eu só beijo um garoto se eu gostar dele.— sussurrou.

— Eu sempre soube que você é uma garota muito doce.— sorriu com o canto dos lábios e acrescentou, sem esperanças: — Pior pra mim, agora eu sei que não há nem a mais remota chance de você me beijar.

Ambos olharam para baixo, mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos. Naquele dia, Lily descobriu que James tem um coração, sim. E que ele não se importava de mostrar-lhe seus sentimentos.

Naquele mesmo dia, James sentiu como se uma parte de seu coração lhe fora arrancado. Mas o que sabia ele do mundo? E das voltas que o mundo dá?

— Er... vamos voltar para o castelo. Eu tenho que estudar.

— Certo.— Assentiu, tristemente.

Antes de se levantar, Lily olhou uma última vez para o moreno e em todo o caminho de volta para o castelo, manteve seu olhar fixado no horizonte. Ambos ficaram calados, nenhum dos dois tendo coragem o suficiente para se encararem, para encararem seus sentimentos, para mostrar que de alguma forma estavam, os dois, tristes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alice e Frank estavam andando lado a lado, de mãos dadas de volta para Hogwarts. Passaram uma ótima tarde na Madame Puddifoot. Já fazia um tempinho que tinham percebido que eram perfeitos um para o outro, que tinham muito em comum, e que ficariam perfeitos juntos. Nos últimos dias as coisas foram indo devagar, os dois como amigos, e agora o encontro acabara de confirmar isso. Alice sabia que estava apaixonada, e Frank tinha certeza que não seria feliz com nenhuma outra garota a não ser Alice, com quem passaria toda sua vida.

Pode até parecer que essa constatação seja precipitada, em vista que era o primeiro encontro dos dois. Mas nunca é cedo demais se tratando de um casalzinho de passarinhos apaixonados. Não precisariam fazer joguinhos, fingir que precisavam esperar só para se mostrarem para a sociedade ou seja lá quem for. Eles pensavam a frente, pensavam em seu amor.

Então, naquele dia, eles procuraram uma árvore nos jardins de Hogwarts e sentaram-se sob ela. Com suas costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore e seus lábios selando seu amor. Selando o começo de uma vida, e uma paixão que estava crescendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Lily murmurou um 'tchau" para James e depois de pensar um pouco, resolveu ir para o dormitório em vez de ficar em seu próprio quarto. Lá poderia esperar por suas amigas.

Assim que deitou na cama, pensamentos cruzaram-lhe a cabeça, e a imagem de um tristonho James Potter estava lá, toda vez que fechava os olhos. Ele parecia tão vulnerável. Tão magoado.

Começara a se perguntar se o que ele vinha dizendo ao passar dos anos era verdade: que ele gosta dela. Nunca tinha realmente parado e pensado nisso, analisado o ponto de vista dele. Nas poucas vezes que o assunto lhe viera a cabeça, era mais conveniente deixar pra lá e dizer a si mesma que se tratava de uma brincadeira sem graça. Mas agora, de uma forma estranha, ele parecia diferente. O brilho em seus olhos enquanto conversavam... seus sorrisos. Pela primeira vez tinha visto um outro lado de James. Um James doce, terno, um gentleman. Não podia negar que desse James, gostava; e se pegou desejando que ele fosse sempre assim.

Fechou os olhos rapidamente quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Era cedo demais para ser Alice ou Amy, o que só lhe deixava a opção de ser outras duas meninas. E não estava muito a fim de falar com nenhuma das duas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto Lily estava no dormitório, James estava sentado numa poltrona, planejando algo suficientemente perfeito para estragar o baile para Snape. Sentiu uma mão sobre seus ombros e enquanto virava para encarar a pessoa, desejou ardentemente que fosse Lily.

Quando avistou Agatha, seu semblante mudou para um bem decepcionado. Obviamente não contaria a ninguém que desejara que fosse Lily vindo para lhe dizer que ele estava enganado, que o beijaria. Ou seja, que gosta dele.

Ela fora tão legal com ele. James amava sua Lily cabeçuda, irritadiça. Ela se preocupava com ele, tinha medo que Voldemort pudesse lhe fazer algum mal. Claro que não estava prestando total atenção ao que ela dizia, porque, convenhamos, tem algum garoto que possa parar para conversar com Lily Evans e não ficar hipnotizado pelos seus olhos verde-esmeralda? Ou então ficar admirando sua pele macia?

Como ele tinha se controlado para não beijá-la naquele momento, James não sabia. Só sabia que seu coração quase parara quando pegara a mão dela na sua... sua mão pequena, macia...

— James?

Ele finalmente deixou os pensamentos de lado.

— Desculpe. Você quer alguma coisa?— perguntou rispidamente.

— Quere, bebê.— sentou-se no colo dele. Os olhos de James se esbugalharam.

— O que você está fazendo?— perguntou enquanto ela beijava-lhe a bochecha.

— Eu estava aqui me perguntando, por que você não tem falado comigo ou me procurado nos últimos dias.—ela fez uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado.

— Porque sim.

Ela lhe acariciou o queixo e fez biquinho. James estava completamente desconfortável e em pânico. Se Lily os visse, estaria encrencado.

— Agatha, levante-se, por favor.— estava fazendo o seu melhor para ser educado.

— Ah vamos, James! Diz que você não me quer.

— Eu não te quero.— respondeu secamente— Agora, levante-se!— ela o fez, entretanto seus olhos continuavam a mirá-lo fixamente.

— Qual o seu problema? Primeiro você termina comigo sem nenhuma razão aparente, e agora você me rejeita!

— Eu não terminei com você! Porque nós não tínhamos nada o que terminar!— exclamou, exasperado.

— Mas nós...

— Nos beijamos.— ele completou— Mas você age como uma puta.— O queixo dela caiu no chão; e num momento de fúria deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

— Quem você pensa que é pra falar comigo desse jeito?— perguntou raivosa.

— Estou te dizendo a verdade, agora se você não pode lidar com isso, é problema seu.

— É tudo por causa da Evans, não é!

— Não!— mentiu.

— Você esta sempre a defendendo, sempre a protegendo. Sempre. E ela nem se importa com você. Ela não gosta de você, seu idiota!

— Quem eu defendo e quem eu protejo não é da sua conta!

— Quer saber? Você está perdendo uma garota bem legal!

— Sério? Cadê ela?— começou a olhar em volta, zombeteiro— Caso você a encontre, me avise, por favor.

— Só concordo com a Evans em uma coisa: você é um canalha!— bufou.

— Minha flor está sempre certa!— deu um sorriso sarcástico e Agatha foi em direção ao dormitório, com raiva.

James a observou indo embora, "Ela nem se importa com você", a voz de Agatha ecoava em sua mente. Suspirou, pensando:i "_A vida é complicada_".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily ouviu alguém — que supôs ser Agatha— se jogando na cama e uma outra pessoa— Ashley— sentando-se. Agatha começou a dizer coisas incompreensíveis que nem davam para se ouvir direito, de tão alto que ela soluçava.

Ashley dissera algumas palavras de conforto, mas parecia que quanto mais ela consolava, mais Agatha chorava.

— Ele me chamou de puta.— Agatha falou entre soluços— Tudo bem se ele gosta de outra pessoa...— parou de falar e continuou a chorar.

— Querida, ele é um idiota. Se ele não consegue ver o quão maravilhosa você é...

— Ele só ver "Lily, florzinha".— Agatha a interrompeu— Ele faria qualquer coisa para ganhar seu coração.

Agatha continuou a chorar e a se lamentar, mas Lily não estava prestando mais atenção. Era impossível não sorrir. n**_A_** **_vida é boa_**.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Olha só: bolão!**

**Escrevam nas suas reviews (só se vcs quiserem participar) quem vcs acham que está por trás do plano p/ os meninos desistirem da Lily. Vcs digam o nome da pessoa q está por trás e o q ela está fazendo p/ conseguir com que o plano funcione. Ex: Eu acho q é o Siclano e que ele está pondo os meninos sob a maldição Imperius.**

**Eu vou dedicar o capítulo 11 (pq se eu dedicar o 10, quem tiver acertado já vai saber q estava certo e vai perder a graça ler o capítulo) para as pessoas q tiverem acertado tudinho. Se tiver alguma coisinha errada, babou, ferrou, perdeu. Tem q acertar tudo. Ok? E só o nome da pessoa ñ adianta, tem q ser tudo.**

**Bjos** **e, claro:**

**IMPERIUS!**


	8. De bem?

_N/A: Pessoinhas do meu coração! Demorei duas semanas. Desculpem-me! Mas vocês sabem q tem todo o procedimento de tradução q eu já falei p/ vcs. Entonces, não briguem comigo, tá? Como sempre vou agradecer um por um pelas reviews, mas quero agradecer assim de forma geral, tbm: VALEU! Vcs são maravilhosos. Claro q o Imperius ajuda, mas eu me divirto muito com seus comentários. E bastante gente entrou no bolão, hein. Pois é, quem não apostou e quer apostar, fique a vontade, que ainda tem tempo. Eu acho o cap 8 meio mais ou menos, mas mesmo assim espero q se divirtam. Ahhhh conseguimos mais de 100 reviews (111) com 7 capítulos! Wow! Não seria nada sem vocês, de verdade. Beijos do fundo do meu coração._

_P.S: Eu li sobre as apostas de vcs, mas ñ vou comentá-las pq eu posso acabar soltando alguma besteira aqui..._

_- celáh - : Muito obrigada pelo comentário e pelos elogios. Fica aí na expectativa que, quem sabe, vc acerta. Bjos._

_Lih_ _Potter: Huahauahaauhua. Olá discípula. Vc não lembra? Q pena! Mas no problem. Ah que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Realmente, eu fico morrendo de vontade de apertá-lo todinho, pena que não dá. Buá. Huahauahauhua, tá bom se vc ñ quer entrar no bolão. Eu te entendo. Eu tbm sou PÉSSIMA para adivinhar coisas ;) Bjinhos, girl._

_Juh: Huahauahauahuahauahauahauaahauhua. Morri de rir contigo! O Chuck Norris? Você acertou! Yeah! Huahauhaauahauahauhua. Vc me fez lembrar de uma comunidade que tem no orkut, falando q quem tá armando tudo em LOST é o Chuck Norris. Huahaauhauahua. Aí eu tive que rir. Ai, ai. Não digo q vcs me divertem? E você quase chorou? Que lindo! Adoro fazê-los chorar. Hehe. Muito obrigada pela review e bjinhos._

_Tally: Olha, eu também não sei se você já comentou aqui na fic, porque eu sou péssima para lembrar nomes. Minha memória é pior q a da Dory de Procurando Nemo. Mas tendo comentado antes ou depois, não importa, o que importa é o sua review de agora. MUITO OBRIGADA, GURIA! Pela review e pelos elogios. Olha não vou comentar sobre sua aposta (apesar de ter gostado dela), pq eu não quero acabar entregando algo sem querer, assim estraga toda a surpresa. Mas saiba que sua aposta está muito bem guardada. Ok? Beijos._

_Srta. Wheezy: Dona Magina! Gostou do capítulo? Que bom. Ah o jogo, é porque eu sou idiota! É tipo um jogo americano (revirando os olhos) e no alto da minha estabanação eu esqueci de avisar vocês. Mas abafa, abafa._

_Olha amore eu fico impressionada como você consegue passar da tristeza, melancolia para a animação, diversão. Nuss no começo do seu comentário eu fui lendo tudo de ruim que aconteceu e fui ficando triste junto com você. Porque até onde eu sei, es uma ótima garota e não merece nem um terço do que você me relatou. Olha eu não conheci nenhuma dessas pessoas que você falou, mas eu conheço você e nós já temos uma amizade, não é mesmo? Então eu sinto muitíssimo, pq eu ODEIO ver meus amigos sofrendo, logo eu odeio te ver sofrendo. Eu sinto muitíssimo mesmo. Nessas horas eu nem sei direito o que dizer._

_Bom, mudando de assunto, indo para coisas mais felizes e as partes q vc me fez rir ;)_

_Huahauahauahauhua. Tu tentou mesmo deslogar. Hehe. Então acho q o FF tava é de implicância contigo. Huahauaahuahaua._

_Ah tu tá feliz pq a Tainah não tá comentando é? Que coisa feia! Pow os comentários dela eram mó legais! Huahauahauahauahauhua. Esse espírito competitivo sabe... é fogo. Mas vai dando seus vivas por aí, vai huahauahauhauahauahaua. E vc achava q eu adoro te zoar? Pois bem, agora já sabes com certeza. Huahauhauahaauhua._

_SEIS? SEIS! Você só pode estar de sacanagem com a minha cara! Só pode! Meu Deus! Mas me conta aê mais ou menos como são as sinopses dessas histórias. São todas T/L? Não é possível. Olha só, vc é Gina/Draco? Diz que não! E Mione/Harry? Diz que não! Pq sinceramente, Mione pertence ao Rony. E Gina com o Draco é nauseante, nojento, sem noção. You really like them? Mas voltando ao assunto eu sei como é vc ter A idéia e ñ ter papel e caneta. Depois a idéia vai embora! Parece que é só pra irritar, não é não?_

_Bom, eu to aqui pensando se eu leio a tua fic agora ou se eu espero vc editar. Pq tipo assim, você vai mudar muita coisa? Vai ser só na gramática ou na história tbm? Pq se vc for mudar coisas das cenas e tals é melhor eu esperar pra ler tudo bonitinho, né? Sei lá, nem sei._

_Menina que horror, vc não vê mais televisão? E a cultura pop? E a lavagem cerebral que a Globo nos faz? Não não não, precisamos da cultura de massa, querida! Diego e Roberta são mó fofos, mas eu ñ consigo achá-lo bonito, sem falar que ele é o que trabalha pior na novela. Mas tudo bem a gente abafa o caso. Eu vi seu comentário na song :) e vi que vc pulou a parte da música ¬¬ sua sem graça! Pow, fala sério q vc ñ gosta das músicas! Liso, sensual é legal! E vc sabe escrevero nome da música em espanhol sim. Sabe pq? Pq escreve igual escreve em português! Huahauahauaahauhaauahauhua. EU REALMENTE GOSTO DE TE ZOAR!_

_Ahhh_ _que vc ñ desconfiou nem uma vezinha que o Harry ñ tinha perdido a memória coisa nenhuma? Até eu, a rainha dos sem-noção para desvendar mistérios, tinha descoberto! Foi mó sacanagem o q ele fez com a pobre Gina. Mas pow, dá um desconto pro coitado né? E pq vc disse q o Harry quebra as coisas dos outros? Ahhhh tá OdF, tinha esquecido._

_Você é de Rondônia? Sério, que cool! Nunca tinha conhecido ninguém daí! Olha q chique agora eu posso dizer "Rondônia? Ah! Eu tenho uma amiga de lá.". hehe. Mas vc tem muito sotaque?_

_Ahhh_ _muito obrigada por me dizer o significado de Reviewdora. Huahauaahauahua. O melhor foi: Cinthia argh Michele. Garota tu é uma comédia._

_Menina eu sou super, hiper, mega supersticiosa. Principalmente: muito cagona. Cara, o medo de se voltar contra mim é enorme. Mas o pior é q eu ñ consigo me controlar. Mas se for pensar pow a JK matou Lily e James, matou o Cedrico, matou o velhinho do começo do livro da OdF, matou o Dumbie, matou o Sirius e tá viva até agora né? Talvez ñ faça mal, matar os pobres fetos nas barrigas de suas mães. Eu tbm amo o nome Hannah. É tudo de bom, né? Ele é tão, tão fofo. Sei lá... é legal._

_Nem monte, nem muitão, o negócio é nos adorarmos de MONTÃO! Huahuahauahauahua. Não precisa me agradecer por gostar de ti não, guria. As suas reviews me alegram, me colocam pra cima, me deixam feliz! Por isso q te adoro._

_E como assim, vc ñ gosta do Rio? O Rio é o melhor! Tem as garotas de Ipanema! Tem o Carnaval! Tem tudo q há de melhor no Brasil, inclusive eu. Hehe. Bjos amigaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Washed_ _Soul: Ah brigada, pessoa! Valeu mesmo. Beijinhos. Adorei o nick._

_Isa Potter: Nossa, você! Brigada mesmo, tá? Olha o baile só no último capítulo (13), mas já estamos no 8, nem falta tanto, né? Agora pegar o James p/ vc já são outros 500. Pega a senha e entra na fila. Hehe. Beijos!_

_Jehssik: Vc já comeu panquecas de morango? Eu quero! Tipo, escrevi panquecas de morango pq o pessoal do hemisfério norte adooooora. Mas eu nunca comi. É bom, msm?_

_Feliz que você gostou dessa frase da Lily, eu fiquei meio preocupada com o linguajar um tanto qto pesado q eu usei nesse capítulo. Fiquei com medo de mães verem suas/seus filhas/os lendo a história. Mas tudo bem, nenhuma reclamação até agora. Ah o James é o melhor, né? Amo ele demais. Tenho todo um carinho especial com ele. Ah poder lançar o Imperius vc pode, mas acho q devido às múltiplas tarefas q tenho, eu tenho q resistir um pouco a ele. Hehe. Beijos girl, e obrigada pela review._

_aNGeLa.xD: Sim! Sim! Eu fico esperando ansiosamente pela sua review, guria! Ah eu me importou muuuuuuuuito mesmo com o q vcs falam e acho legal responder. Ñ vou mentir pra vc, as vezes dá uma preguicinha, mas eu paro e penso "se essas pessoas são tão legais comigo, eu tenho é q parar de preguiça e respondê-las", Sem falar q eu já fiz amigas via essas reviews, como vc e a Srta. Wheezy q eu botei a resposta aí em cima. Mas eu adoro todo mundo q lê e deixa review. Por isso eu gosto de ser simpática com as pessoas ;) Esse é o seu preferido! Que bom! Hehe. Eu ñ gosto muito desse 8 não, acho q o 7 é bem melhor... mas tudo bem. E que linda vc! Pensei q vc tivesse achado algo ruim e vc disse q ñ tem! Vc realmente levanta minha moral, infla meu ego! Ah ñ vai entrar no bolão? Tchudo bem. Bjos amigaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Luuh_ _Potter: Você achou fofo? Q Bueno! Fico muito muito contente que você tenha se divertido com todo o clima do casal. Eu tento mostrar que dá pra ter cenas boas de casais juntos sem eles se beijarem, e sem eles terem q estar se enroscando. Sem falar q se tratando de L/J as coisas tem q ir devagar, né? Pq a ficha dela ainda ñ caiu por completo. E aí, depois q vc ler esse cap vc aposta no bolão, hein! Beijinhos!_

_Bia_ _Lupin: Ah vc chorou! QUE LEGAL! Adoooooooro qdo choram com as minhas histórias. Hehe. Ah sabia que vc foi a segunda pessoa que me disse que esse é o melhor capítulo da história? E eu realmente fiquei feliz com isso. Pena que esse 8º não seja tão bom qto o anterior. Sim, eu adorei sua idéia do bolão. Hehe. Pode mandar sua aposta neste capítulo, sim! Vou lê-la com muito prazer, viu? Bjocas, fofa!_

_Paty_ _Evans: Olha a Paty! Adoro ver q vc tá sempre aqui, guria! A idéia realmente é ficar com peninha do Jamsie! Porque ele é o melhor, o mais fofo, o mais tudo, o q te dá mais vontade de apertar. Hehe. :P Lily hilária? Hehe. Valeu! Ah você ainda tem chance de apostar! Qdo vc for deixar review pra esse capítulo, você dá o seu palpite, blz? Mas tbm se não quiser, ou ñ tiver idéia, sem problemas. Beijinhos, amore._

_-Laura-: Olha vc de volta! O Imperius realmente funciona! Se vc tiver alguma fic, tenta lançar Imperius nas pessoas, vc vai ver como vai funcionar! Olha q coisa horrível, eu corrompendo as pobres garotinhas inocentes a fazerem criminalidades... Coisa horrível, hehe. Gente minha capacidade de falar abobrinha e gigantesca. Sim, a Lily está realmente se convencendo q o James gosta mesmo dela, nesse cap 8 então, nussa ela tem uma prova enorme.Que bom q vc gosto e deixou outra review. Fiquei feliz. Beijos, guria!_

_ArthurCadarn: Ahhh brigada! O próximo capítulo sai hoje! Eu não sou muito engraçada? Não! Okay... Hehe.. Bjos!_

_LolaBlackJune: Muuuuuuito obrigada pela review, tá! Pode deixar que eu vou levar sua aposta em consideração! Valeu mesmo por comentar! Beijinhos!_

_JhU_ _Radcliffe: Hey! Olha eu acho q vc já comentou aqui sim, Jhu. Seu nome me soa familiar.. não sei... Bom, que seja! Muito obrigada por comentar e me dizer que gostou desse capítulo. Não tens idéia de como fico feliz ao ouvir isso. De verdade. Olha assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu vou lá ver sua fic, até pq achei muito criativo o nome dela. Hehe. Beijuxxxx._

_Ella_ _Evans: Que bom que vc tá gostando, guria! Ah pode falar q a Agatha é chata. Eu não ligo, não. Até gosto. Pq a idéia é a das pessoas não gostarem dela, mesmo. Hehe. Ah sobre Alice e Frank, eu tenho uma amiga que lê essa fic e fala a mesma coisa, que é legal ver os dois juntos mas que é triste pensar no futuro deles. Realmente é. Porque L/J morrem e por mais q a morte doa, é muito pior você viver num estado do tipo que Alice e Frank se encontram. E pior ainda é pro pobre Neville. Qdo eu leio as partes dele na história, eu me sinto muito mal. E sei lá, colocar Alice e Frank felizes é meio que uma recompensa, para mostrar que pelo menos eles foram felizes por um tempo. Bom, gostei muito da sua review. Muchas gracias! Bjinhos! _

_E aqui vai o capítulo..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo 8 – De bem?

O Domingo chegou e Lily pensou que naquele dia poderia relaxar. Ao chegar ao Salão Principal se deparou com Remus sentado com Amy. Alice estava entre Amy e Frank. Sirius estava em frente à Remus e com Peter sentado ao seu lado. James estava em frente à Alice e ao lado de Peter, o que deixava sobrando uma cadeira ao seu lado e em frente à Frank. Lily não queria sentar-se ao lado de James, entretanto não queria tomar café da manhã sozinha, e acabou por decidir-se por sentar ao lado do rapaz. Fingindo que nem se importava, desejou a todos um "bom dia".

— Ei, Pontas. O que você e Lily ficaram fazendo ontem?— Sirius perguntou, mastigando seu muffin.

— Só andamos por aí, conversamos.— deu de ombros, mas por dentro sorria. Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares.

— O que nós vamos fazer hoje? Estive pensando em fazermos algo, nós todos, juntos.— Alice sugeriu.

— Mas eu...— Lily começou a dizer mas ninguém prestara atenção nela, já que já estavam fazendo planos.

Em algum momento durante o café da manhã, James colocou seu braço envolta dos ombros da ruiva, e sorriu. Lily quase sorriu de volta, mas acabou que ela só revirou os olhos e se ajustou na cadeira. O braço dele não estava mais repousando sobre seus ombros. Lily sentiu um frio incomum, mas naquele momento, ela não se importou muito.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois do café da manhã, parecia que _toda pessoa_ que tivesse uma alma dentro daquele castelo, estava comentando sobre Lily sentar-se com James e os Marotos. E pior, de alguma forma haviam descoberto que ele a acompanharia ao baile, de forma que a paravam nos corredores para perguntarem se isso era verdade e se ela estava namorando James.

A primeira pergunta ela respondia com um silencioso "sim" e a segunda com um sonoro "NÃO!". Mas como James estava andando com ela, o resto do grupo, mais Melyssa, ele respondia ambas as perguntas com um "sim" o que irritava Lily, profundamente.

Eles estavam no seu caminho para o lago quando um garotinho chamou por Lily:

— Srta. Evans! Srta. Evans! Por favor, espere!— implorou com sua vozinha aguda.

Lily girou nos calcanhares e encarou o menino, sua expressão de pura fúria.

— Sim! Eu vou com ele! Não! Não o estou namorando! Então sai fora!— gritou e estava de saída quando ele a chamou novamente.

— Er... Srta. Evans?— falou timidamente.

— O quê?— perguntou, ainda andando.

— Eu tenho um recado para a senhorita, do Professor Dumbledore. Ele precisa falar com a senhorita sobre suas tarefas como Monitora Chefe.

— Oh.— Lily disse, sem graça; suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas que o próprio cabelo— Valeu.— murmurou.

— Tuuuuuuuudo bem.— ele revirou os olhos e saiu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily perdeu meia hora do seu Domingo, conversando com Dumbledore sobre alunos do primeiro ano que precisavam de cuidados extra, banheiros interditados, e do baile, obviamente.

Dumbledore realmente estava preparando uma ótima noite. O que a fez desejar mais e mais que estivesse ao seu lado, alguém de quem a companhia fosse agradável. Ainda estava incerta sobre ir com James. Ele com certeza, riria do seu vestido, ou a faria tropeçar. Ou então fingiria que não sabe dançar, só para todo mundo ficar a encará-los.

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela deveria de ter um namorado. Não James Potter.

Voltou para os jardins, onde avistou de longe os amigos sentados em círculo, brincando de _Verdade ou Conseqüência_. Eles giraram uma garrafa e deu-se que Amy faria uma pergunta a James. Isso seria interessante. Lily se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, perto do grupo e ficou a ouvir.

— Verdade ou conseqüência?

— Verdade.— ele respondeu rapidamente.

— Você faria qualquer coisa para ganhar o coração de Lily? Qualquer coisa?— franziu o cenho, com um olhar penetrante nos olhos castanho-esverdeado dele. James assentiu.

— Eu faria qualquer coisa.— Amy e Alice trocaram olhares.

— Por que você a quer tanto?— Amy tornou a perguntar.

— É uma pergunta por vez.— Melyssa interveio.

— Tudo bem.— James deu de ombros— Eu a quero porque eu gosto dela, Amy. Você sabe disso, ela sabe disso, todo mundo sabe disso. Eu gosto dela. Ela não é como as outras garotas, sem ofensas, mas ela é especial.

Amy assentiu e sorriu. Alice olhava para James, pensando no que ele dissera. Sabia que James era um jogador, que partira muitos corações; mas era diferente, pôde ver. Não tinha certeza, mas talvez fosse amor o que ele verdadeiramente sentia por Lily. Faria qualquer coisa para ganhar o coração dela, ele acabara de confirmar. E essa era o única coisa que preocupava a morena, talvez ele tivesse perdido sua última chance, quando usara daquela arma. Suspirou e se aninhou com Frank, enquanto Remus perguntava algo à Melyssa.

Lily estava parada lá, um tanto quanto estupefata. Claro que James dissera milhões de vezes que gosta dela. Mas nunca tinha sido assim. Nunca tinha sido tão impactante. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, um claro sinal de confusão.

Voltou a andar, em direção ao castelo; tomando cuidado para o grupo não vê-la. Precisava sentar-se na sua cama, no seu quarto, onde teria paz, onde estaria sozinha com os milhares de pensamentos, onde poderia deixá-los livres.

_Às vezes eu nem sei o que pensar. Eu não sei se ele está dizendo a verdade ou só brincando. Assim como ele fez com as outras meninas. Agatha, Annete, Joan, Violet._

**Por que ele diria que gosta da gente, se ele não sente isso? Isso não tem sentido. Você tem que acreditar nele.**

_Eu não consigo, é difícil baixar a guarda, deixá-lo se aproximar._

**Você está com medo.**

_Do que exatamente?_

**Se apaixonar.**

_Eu? Me apaixonar?Por James "cafajeste" Potter? Você só pode estar de sacanagem comigo._

**Por que achas que não pode se apaixonar por ele? Qual o problema que ele tem? Talvez ele seja bonito demais pra você. Ou talvez ele seja tão esperto que você pode ter uma concorrência.**

_Olha para o que ele fez com aquelas garotas.Você estava dormindo ontem, por acaso? Agatha chorou tanto. Eu não quero terminar assim._

**Ah não. Eu estava bem acordada.**

_Ela estava magoada, machucada. Por que você aparece tão feliz?_

**E por que você se importa? Ela nos ofendeu. Jogou fora anos de coleguismo, só por causa de uma paixonite. Eu não me importo com ela.**

_Eu me importo. Ela estava muito deprimida ontem, e é tudo culpa do James._

**Você sempre põe a culpa nele! Sempre. Sabe qual o seu problema? Você tem medo de se arriscar. E daí se ele partir nosso coração? Nós podemos consertá-lo depois.**

_Eu não quero ter que consertá-lo depois! Eu não quero nem parti-lo para começar. Eu não quero James Potter._

**Isso é o que você e sua teimosia pensam. Mas você está errada.**

_Eu o odeio!_

**Não odeia não, e você sabe muito bem disso. Você tem que parar com isso e abrir seus malditos olhos. Antes que seja tarde demais.**

_Tarde demais para quê? Ele não vai mais me querer? Por que eu me importaria? Seria maravilhoso._

_Você não vai dizer nada?_

**Eu estou me abstendo novamente.**

_M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-A!_

Lily se jogou na cama, raivosa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Lils? Lils você está aí dentro?— Lily ouviu uma voz vindo lá de fora.

— Quem é?— ela perguntou.

— James. Nós estivemos te procurando; você não quer se juntar a nós?

Lily levantou-se e respondeu:

— Só um minuto!

Ajeitou a roupa e verificou se o cabelo estava ok, enquanto se encarava no espelho. Estava lá, olhando seu próprio reflexo quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Foi até a porta e abriu-a, dando a James uma boa oportunidade de ver a parte de dentro do quarto.

— Nossa... é tão... limpo.— comentou, estupefato. Lily olhou para o teto, implorando a Deus que a abençoasse com paciência.

— Vambora!— o pegou pela mão e o arrastou pra fora do quarto— Como você conseguiu a senha?

— Ora, Lily! Por favor!— James lhe lançou um olhar objetivo.

— Me desculpe, você está certo. Afinal, estamos tratando de um Maroto.

Deram uma risadinha e por alguns instantes ficaram se olhando. Lily desviou o olhar para as mãos e percebeu que elas estavam entrelaçadas com as deles; então soltou-as. Foi imediata a sensação de vazio.

Agora andavam pelos corredores, sem dizer nada em especial. De vez em quando, Lily lançava olhares de fúria para aqueles que olhavam e apontavam para ela e James. Uma vez no segundo andar, a dupla encontrou um obstáculo em seu caminho.

— Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o Potter e a Sangue-Ruim.— Snape disse sarcasticamente.

— Cala essa boca, Ranhoso. Ou eu te azaro.— James ameaçou, segurando a varinha com força.

— James, não!— Lily implorou— Ele não vale a pena.

— Olha, Potter. A sua namoradinha está te dizendo o que fazer. Ela já sabe que você é incapaz de pensar.—Snape disse, sua voz repleta de ironia.

James estava a ponto de azará-lo; e o que Snape disse em seguida só fez aumentar a raiva do moreno.

— E é uma Sangue-Ruim pensando. Nada de bom pode vir de uma Sangue-Ruim, a escória do Mundo Mágico.

— _Expelliarmus!_— James gritou. A varinha de Snape voou longe e ele caiu, com as costas batendo violentamente na parede. Lily ofegou.— Nunca mais chame Lily assim! Caso contrário, eu vou te matar, e não terei nenhum pouco de compaixão.— James olhava para baixo, encarando um verme, porque para ele Snape nada mais era que um verme.

— Estou morrendo de medo de você, Potter.— Snape murmurou.

— Deveria de estar. _Incêndio_!— e a bunda de Snape começou a pegar fogo— Nos vemos por aí, Ranhoso.—James gritou, raivoso. E sem falsas cerimônias, pegou Lily pela mão e a arrastou pra longe de Snape. Estavam quase chegando no Salão Principal quando Lily disse:

— Por que você fez aquilo?

— Como assim?— franziu o cenho.

— Por que o azarou? Você não deveria ter feito isso.— disse, irritada.

— Ele te chamou... ele te chamou de san... você sabe o quê! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ficar assistindo e aplaudir ao final do espetáculo?

— Deveria fingir que não estava ouvindo.— ela respondeu. Ele a encarou, confuso.

— Mas... Mas... Mas ele te xingou!

— Tanto faz. Mesmo assim, você não deveria tê-lo azarado.

— Eu estava tentando te proteger!

— Bem, eu não preciso da sua proteção!

— Ótimo, Evans. Ótimo.

James saiu andando de volta para as escadas, desejando ter uma porta para bater na cara de Lily. Ela o observou se afastando, fingindo que não se importava. Mas lá dentro ela sabia que o tinha magoado. Ele a chamara de "Evans"... Bufou e foi comer. Não que estivesse com fome, nem um pouco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Ei, o James não foi atrás de você?— Amy perguntou, assim que Lily sentou-se numa das cadeiras da mesa da Grifinória.

— Que perspicácia, Am'. Já que ele não está aqui...— Sirius revirou os olhos.

— Ei!— Remus defendeu a namorada.

— Oh, Almofadinhas, queridinho; ele pode estar em qualquer lugar, não é como se ele fosse obrigado a estar atrás dela. E eu espero que ele não esteja, porque senão será uma perda de tempo.— Amy respondeu.

— Amy, minha querida, é do James Potter que estamos falando. É óbvio que ele está atrás da Lily.

— Parem com isso!— a ruiva bufou.

— Bom, ele poderia estar arquitetando algum plano... ou arranjando coisas para efetuar o plano.— Amy pressionou.

— Nós não estamos arquitetando nada.— Peter disse, verdadeiramente.

Amy, Alice e Lily riram com desdém e disseram as três juntas, em uníssono:

— Ah, claro!

— Mas é verdade. O James prometeu à MCGonnagal que não iria mais...— a voz de Peter se esvaiu quando Sirius e Remus lhe deram chutes por debaixo da mesa.— AIIIIIII!— gritou de dor.

— Espera!— Lily exclamou— O que vocês estão planejando? Por quê James Potter prometeria à McGonnagal que não iria mais fazer de suas traquinagens por aí? Com certeza, isso tem um motivo.— Ela desviou o olhar para Sirius, mas ele fingiu que não a ouvia.

Começou a encarar Remus, que começou a piscar. Para não ter que encará-la, ele fitou Amy, entretanto infelizmente para ele o olhar de sua namorada era muito mais penetrante.

— Isso não é assunto meu, ok? Eu não posso sair dizendo.— Remus disse, mas Amy continuou a fitá-lo.

Lily agora encarava Peter, ele era o mais fraco, logo logo abriria a boca.

— Desembucha, Peter!— Lily disse finalmente, completamente irritada.

— Eu não vou te dizer nada.

— Você vai sim. Nem que eu tenha que enfiar Veritaserum pela sua goela!— Lily ameaçou. Amy e Alice trocaram olhares.

— Lily, não é nada demais. Então deixa pra lá, ok?— Sirius interrompeu, começando a se chatear— O tempo que estamos perdendo ao discutir este assunto, estamos deixando de aproveitar essa refeição deliciosa. Vamos comer, pessoal!— ele ergueu no ar o garfo e a faca, querendo, desesperadamente, mudar de assunto.

Amy engoliu um pedaço de carne e se virou para Lily.

— Lily, acabou que você não respondeu minha pergunta: o James estava te procurando?— a ruiva assentiu, sem graça.

— Sim, ele... ele estava. Eu me encontrei com ele.— disse, quieta.

— Lily?— Alice lhe lançou um olhar penetrante— O que você fez?

— Eu...— hesitou— Não fiz nada.

— Blasfêmia!— Sirius exclamou, sua boca abarrotada de comida.

— Que nojo, Almofadinhas!— Remus fez uma careta.

— Lily, o que você disse a ele?— Alice perguntou.

— É... Que eu não preciso de sua proteção?— sugeriu, ainda sem graça, e sem ousar tirar os olhos do prato que ainda nem tinha sido enchido de comida.

— Ai!— Sirius, Remus e Peter se doeram.

— E você disse isso do nada?— Amy franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não... ele...

— Colocou o braço sobre seus ombros?— Alice sugeriu, vira essa cena milhares de vezes.

— Não exatamente... er... ele me defendeu quando Snape me chamou de Sangue-Ruim.

_Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Doente mental! Doente mental! Doente mental! Uma idiota aberração! Deveria de ter aceito a sugestão da Alice! Doente mental! Doente mental! Idiota! Idiota!_

— Vai, Pontas!— Sirius ergueu o copo e em seguida bebeu todo o conteúdo num gole.

— Sinceramente, Sirius!— Remus adorava dizer isso.

— Que nojeira!— Amy concordou.

— Olha para o casalzinho. Tudo bem mamãe, tudo bem papai. Eu prometo que vou me comportar.— Sirius respondeu com voz de bebezinho, o que fez Remus e Amy corarem.

— Você se zangou com James porquê ele te defendeu e protegeu?— Alice perguntou incrédula, ignorando o trio.

— Por que eu não ficaria?— Lily se defendeu— Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

— Nós não temos dúvida disso. Mas James é um garoto, e garotos acham que precisam nos defender e proteger. É tipo uma regra deles, ou sei lá.— Alice argumentou.

— Como você sabe tanto sobre nós, Ali?— Sirius perguntou, claramente impressionado.

— Se vocês apagassem isso de suas testas.— Amy disse sarcasticamente e Remus riu. Sirius revirou os olhos para os dois.

— Eu juro que prefiro vocês separados, sério mesmo.

— De qualquer forma, eu acho que você deveria ir lá Lily, e se desculpar.— Alice disse, sendo como sempre a mais madura.

— Eu... Eu não quero me desculpar.— Lily respondeu, fitando o prato novamente.— Ele se lembrará deste dia por toda a eternidade e irá repetir de novo e de novo como eu fui má e injusta com ele.

— Você não pode culpá-lo, sabe?— Remus deu de ombros.

— Eu pensando que você era o único Maroto meu amigo.

— Ei!— Sirius e Peter exclamaram.

— Depois disso, sei como James se sente quando você o esbofeteia, Lily. Porque isso sim é um tapa na cara.— Sirius falou.

— Concordo.— Peter ergueu o copo, imitando o amigo.

— Lily, eu estou falando sério, você e James estavam de bem...— Alice começou mas Lily a cortou.

— Não estávamos de bem, nada. Não tem como James Potter e eu estarmos de bem.

— ...e você não pode deixar tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Sem falar que foi muita falta de educação da sua parte.— Alice continuou como se nem tivesse ouvido Lily falar algo— E também, foi muita ingratidão sua.

Pronto! Alice acabara de tirar uma carta da manga. Uma pessoa ingrata é o tipo de pessoa que Lily mais abomina. Não poderia deixar que se tornasse uma pessoa assim. Mesmo... se tivesse que... pedir... desculpas... à James Potter. Suspirou, Alice estava certa mais uma vez.

_Novidade!_

Lily pegou seu prato e botou alguns pedaços de carne assada, batata doce cozida e arroz. Então encheu um copo com suco de abóbora. Estava se levantando quando Amy a pegou pelo pulso.

— Aonde você vai? E por quê levar o prato?

— Falar com James. Porque ele pode estar com fome.— respondeu, apressada— To indo.

Saiu andando, deixando todos— especialmente os Sonserinos— sem entender porque uma garota estava saindo do Salão Principal carregando um prato e um copo.

— Então somos três!— Amy disse depois e levantou Alice pelo braço.

— A-Aonde nós vamos?— perguntou confusa e assustada com a repentina pressa de Amy.

— Falar daquele _negócio_, lembra-se?— Amy murmurou e Alice assentiu.

— Do que vocês estão falando?— os meninos perguntaram em uníssono.

— Não é da sua conta!— responderam.

Uma vez que as duas estavam fora de vista, Amy encostou-se numa parede e disse para Alice:

— Você ouviu aquilo?

— O quê?— Alice franziu o cenho.

— A história toda da McGonnagal, eu sei do que eles estão falando. Ali, eu tenho certeza que estamos perto, muito perto de descobrir toda a verdade.

Alice a fitou e ambas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Em seguida, começaram a organizar o restante do plano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Bom, eu estava aqui pensando e se quem ainda não aposto eu quer apostar, essa é a última chance. Na review p/ esse capítulo, deixem a opinião de vocês, okay? Eu sei que a resposta de quem está por trás de tudo é só no cap 10, mas eu tenho motivos p/ não aceitar mais apostas no cap 9. Então podem me chamar de chata. Ah e quem quiser mudar o palpite, pode mudar, blz? O risco é de vcs. Hehe.**

**Bom, agora vai o IMPERIUS básico para todos me deixarem reviews lindas, maravilhosas, e super fofas!**

**Off: Só eu que fiquei triste com a morte do Bussunda? É meio inacreditável, ele era tão novo. Eu adorava os comerciais de cerveja com ele a Juliana Paes.. Buá. Bom, o negócio é deixar a tristeza de lado e torcer muuuuuuuuuuuuito pelo Brasil, amanhã, né? Boa semana para vocês!**


	9. Pra tudo há uma primeira vez

_N/A: Olá pessoas de minha vida! Bom, é óbvio que eu tenho bons motivos para não ter postado este capítulo antes, né? Então aqui vão eles:_

_1- Eu fiquei super resfriada e simplesmente não tinha como eu ficar mais de 2 minutos na frente do PC que a minha cabeça ficava a ponto de explodir. Então, sem chance da Alinizinha sentar e traduzir todo um capítulo._

_2- Eu fui atropelada! ¬¬ Yep, yep. Não, não é desculpa esfarrapada. Isso realmente aconteceu. Eu to bem já, fiquem tranqüilos. Na verdade não foi muito grave, eu só machuquei meu pé. Mas eu tive que imobilizar e blá blá blá, essas coisas chatas, mais o repouso mais chato ainda._

_3- Como eu fiquei uma semana inteira em casa, eu tive que fazer um monte de provas quando eu voltei pra escola. Ou seja, fiquei estudando e tbm não deu p/ traduzir nada._

_4- Eu tive reposição de aulas nas férias. Enquanto todo mundo já estava em suas casinhas eu tava na escola assistindo aulas de Química e Biologia ¬¬_

_5- E nessa única semana que eu tive livre, eu tive que fazer tudo que eu precisava. Ou seja, traduzir isso aqui, terminar de escrever o capítulo da minha fic em inglês (q vcs já devem ter visto no meu perfil) e ver Piratas do Caribe 2, pq eu tbm sou filha de Deus :D_

_Bom, dados_ _os motivos, espero que vocês compreendam meu lado e não fiquem chateados (as) comigo por causa da demora para postar o capítulo 9. E também espero que não fiquem chateados por eu não responder individualmente cada um de vocês. Por favor me dêem um desconto, eu sempre respondo. E eu realmente ADORO fazer isso porque é um jeito de lhes mostrar como eu fico grata por suas reviews. Mas hj eu to correndo. Mil desculpaaaaas! Da próxima eu vou fazer o possível para responder. Adoro vcs!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo 9 – Pra tudo há uma primeira vez

Lily bateu na porta do quarto do dormitório dos garotos e, esperou pacientemente James abri-la. Após esperar alguns minutos e não receber nenhuma resposta, tornou a bater, só que com mais força dessa vez. Resolveu-se por abrir a porta ela mesma, uma vez que ainda não tinha recebido uma resposta. Quando entrou no aposento, pôde ver James deitado em sua cama, seus cabelos bagunçados cobrindo lhe os olhos. Aproximou-se dele e então viu que ele dormia, cuidadosamente afastou os cabelos dele e ficou sentada na cama, admirando-o enquanto dormia. Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo do rapaz e fixaram-se no peito dele que ia para cima e para baixo, enquanto respirava.

Lily sorriu, vendo o quão fofo ele ficava adormecido. James Potter parecendo um anjinho, tão frágil. Essa sim era uma novidade. Colocou o prato e o copo na mesinha de cabeceira, decidindo que era melhor deixá-lo dormir e que voltaria mais tarde. Estava a ponto de levantar, quando que por uma razão desconhecida, sentiu uma enorme vontade de olhá-lo dormindo uma última vez. Até porque não é todo dia que você vê James Potter com uma expressão tão tranqüila. Lily estava tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu quando ele acordou.

— A vista lhe agrada?— James perguntou, ao perceber que os olhos da ruiva ainda admiravam seu peito. Lily quase pulou da cama, tamanho o susto. Mas logo se recompôs, o que significa que ela revirou os olhos.

— Por que me agradaria?— perguntou sarcástica— Por que você está dormindo a esta hora da tarde?

— Não dormi o suficiente na noite passada.— deu de ombros, já sentado na cama.

— Planejando algo bem cruel para ridicularizar o Snape durante o baile. Não é?— ela deduziu. Ele sorriu, pretensiosamente.

— Não, mas era o que eu deveria de estar fazendo.

— Então estava fazendo o quê?— olhou dentro dos olhos castanho-esverdeado dele.

— Pensando em você.— respondeu honestamente. Mas ainda tinha no seu rosto, aquela expressão de galanteador nato.

— Oh...— ela corou— Olha James...

— O quê?— era a vez dele de encará-la.

— Me... Me desculpe. Mesmo sendo muito egocêntrico e pretensioso de sua parte achar que eu preciso de sua ajuda, também foi muito legal da sua parte me "defender".— ela fez aspas com os dedos.

— Você é péssima pedindo desculpas, Lils.— James sorriu e ela sorriu de volta— Mas você tem que ser péssima em alguma coisa, não é?

— É, acho que sim.— ela sorriu de orelha a orelha— Então, vai ficar na cama o dia todo?

— Depende. Se você se juntar a mim, será tudo o que eu preciso.— ele sorriu maliciosamente. Lily revirou os olhos, mas não pôde reprimir uma risada.

— Eu trouxe comida pra você.— ela apontou para a mesinha de cabeceira. Ele sorriu agradecido e pegou o prato.

— Sempre pensando na minha saúde, não é flor?— ele mastigou um pedaço de batata— Hummmm, bom.—cortou um pedaço de carne— quer?— levantou o garfo, oferecendo a comida a ela.

De repente Lily percebeu que estava faminta, então assentiu. Ele levou o garfo até a boca dela e ela mastigou a carne, enquanto James a admirava.

— Hummmm, muito bom mesmo.

— Você não comeu?— ele franziu o cenho.

— Nope. Não estava com fome.

— Então vamos dividir.— ele lhe ofereceu uma batata.

— Não precisa. Eu posso comer algo depois.

— Lils, vai demorar horas até servirem o jantar. Vamos! Não seja tão teimosa!— ele pressionou.

— Está bem!— ela bufou e o deixou dar-lhe de comer na boca, uma vez mais.

— Ei, chega aqui. Sente aqui do meu lado.— ele se ajeitou na cama, deixando um espaço ao seu lado para ela sentar. A ruiva considerou a idéia por um segundo e decidiu que não morreria se sentasse perto dele uma única vez. Então levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado do moreno, com as costas apoiadas na parede. James lhe deu mais um pedaço de carne— Você fica ainda mais linda comendo.

— Eu sabia que tinha alguma razão por trás dessa repentina vontade de me alimentar.— zombou.

— Lils?— ele chamou, após alguns minutos dos dois comendo em silêncio.

— Sim?— se encararam.

— Eu estou feliz por você ir ao baile comigo.— ele confidenciou, bem baixinho. Seus olhos nunca deixando os dela.

Lily ficou olhando para baixo por alguns segundos, pensando. Quando levantou a cabeça, James ainda a observava.

— James?— chamou, silenciosamente.

— Sim?

— Eu também.— sussurrou.

Pressionou a cabeça contra a parede e fechou os olhos, James ainda a encarava. Respirou fundo e pegou a mão dela na sua, ficou acariciando-a por algum tempo e depois a largou. E silenciosamente, eles almoçaram.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na manhã seguinte, Lily estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça irritante, e era culpa de suas amigas. Por uns segundos, pegou-se desejando ter que aturar James em vez de aturar Alice e Amy sussurrando todo o tempo. Tudo começara no salão comunal, Lily as vira conversando bem baixinho. No caminho para o Salão Principal elas ficaram para trás, para poderem conversar sem que Lily as ouvisse. E finalmente quando chegaram a Mesa da Grifinória, disseram para que se sentasse com os Marotos porque precisavam fazer uma "coisa".

Talvez porquê Lily fosse curiosa, ou talvez porquê ela estava irritada e querendo saber o que as amigas lhe escondiam, Lily as seguiu.

As garotas foram até as masmorras e Lily não fazia idéia do motivo. Elas abriram uma porta e entraram, sorrateiramente. Lily ficou se perguntando se, se arriscaria a ser pega por elas mas saber o que elas estavam fazendo ou se esconder atrás da parede e fazê-las contar o que estavam fazendo depois?

A segunda opção era a mais inteligente, então, obviamente, Lily a escolheu. Lá estava Lily, escondida atrás da parede por longos 5 minutos, quando Amy e Alice saíram do lugar, fechando a porta cuidadosamente. Amy segurava um pequeno frasco e Alice tinha uma expressão de medo e quando falou, sua voz tremia:

— V-você a-acha q-que alguém v-viu a g-gente?

— Por favor, Alice! Não é como se tivéssemos roubado um milhão de galeões. São só algumas gotas de uma poção, nós nem pegamos tudo. Nunca vão descobrir, sequer desconfiar.— Amy disse, levemente chateada.

— Você não tem uma consciência.— Alice disse, se afastando da porta. Sua voz ainda tremia um pouco.

— Tenho sim. Ela só está escondida debaixo do meu grande cérebro.— Amy sorriu, sarcástica. E seguiu a amiga.

Quando elas estavam fora de vista, Lily saiu de detrás da parede, podendo respirar livremente. No seu caminho para a escadaria, ficou se perguntando que poção era aquela, e o que as meninas fariam com ela.

— Lils?— uma voz lhe chamou, virou-se deixando os pensamentos de lado.

— Sim?— ela olhou a pessoa.

— Não te vi no café da manhã.— James comentou— Está tudo bem?

— Claro. Eu estava...— hesitou— a fim de uma caminhada. Nada importante.— deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem, então. Posso te acompanhar até as estufas?

Estava a ponto de responder com um "tanto faz" quando outra pessoa a chamou. Não reconheceu a voz, mas quando o viu, o reconheceu de imediato.

— Oi, Travis. Como vai?— tentou soar casual, mesmo ainda achando estranha a forma como ele a tinha dispensado.

— Ah, olá, Travis.— James cumprimentou. Lily lhe lançou um olhar penetrante.

— Potter.— ele acenou com a cabeça— Lily posso te acompanhar até as estufas?

— Eu já vou com ela, amigão. Não precisa escoltá-la.— James respondeu friamente.

— Eu não disse que iria com você, Potter.— Lily o cortou.

**Você sempre tem que estragar tudo, não é?**

_Eu quero saber o que ele quer comigo._

Travis sorriu, com uma maldosa satisfação, enquanto que James tinha seu queixo no chão, e uma expressão como a de quem acabara de levar um soco na cara. E sem dizer nada, foi embora.

— Vamos?— Travis lhe ofereceu o braço.

— Er... Travis... Eu... não...— Lily hesitou— Eu... bem...

**Nem pense nisso!**

_E se eu pensar?_

**Qual o seu problema? Você quer arranjar uma briga comigo ou o quê?**

— Claro, Travis.— tentou sorrir, mas por alguma razão simplesmente não conseguia. Então olhou para os pés— Você quer falar sobre algo, presumo.— Travis assentiu, enquanto eles começavam a atravessar os jardins.

— Naquele dia que fomos a Hogsmeade, nós nos divertimos bastante. De verdade.— ele começou a falar e Lily concordou com a cabeça.

— Sim, tivemos.

— E eu simplesmente te dispensei. Eu sinto muito. Eu não pretendia ser tão grosseiro.

— Está tudo bem, Travis. Sério mesmo.

— Você não gosta mais de mim, não é verdade?— ele perguntou, num sussurro. Parecia magoado.

— Travis... como você disse... foi você quem me dispensou...

— Por favor, Lily. Me responda.

Mas ela já não o estava mais escutando. Parecia que o mundo ao seu redor congelara, enquanto ela assistia James conversando, sorrindo e até mesmo flertando com uma garota da Corvinal. Lily sentia algo tão estranho, queria desesperadamente enforcar aquela garota, tirá-la de perto do seu James. Queria envolver seus braços na cintura dele, para a menina perceber que James era dela. Queria que James a visse de braço dado com Travis.

Lily nunca sentira algo assim. Desejava tão... desesperadamente que James olhasse para ela em vez daquela garota. Queria que ele prestasse atenção nela. Lily ouvia alguém falando com ela, mas ela estava parada que nem uma estátua lá, observando James Potter deixá-la com _ciúmes_.

_Ciúmes? Eu estou com ciúmes?_

Então uma enorme fúria lhe tomou conta. Não podia estar com ciúmes de James Potter. Não podia estar com ciúmes. Nunca tinha tido ciúmes de ninguém antes.

**Porque você nunca amou ninguém verdadeiramente.**

De repente, conseguiu se mover novamente... Era tão bom poder sentir os braços, as pernas, as mãos... Olhou para longe de James, voltando sua atenção para Travis.

— Desculpe-me, Travis. Eu estava um pouco desligada. Você dizia...

— Sem problemas, Lils.

— Pára de me chamar de "Lils", Potter!— ela disse. Travis parecia que tinha sido estupefado. Os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram e ela levou a mão à boca, chocada.

— Eu sinto tanto, Travis. Eu não pretendia dizer isso. Me desculpe.

— Você vai ao baile com ele, não vai?— ela assentiu.

— Sim. Travis, por quê você se importa?

— Porque você estava saindo comigo!— ele exclamou, num tom como se isso fosse muito óbvio.

— Não. Nós saímos uma vez. E já deixamos bem claro que foi você quem me dispensou. Então qual é o problema?

— Eu quero que você vá ao baile comigo.— Lily parou de andar.

— E você decidiu isso agora?

— Eu acabei de me dar conta que se eu realmente gosto de você, não importa o que pode vir a acontecer...—Lily levantou a sobrancelha.

— Do que você está falando?

— Lily, só me diz que sim. Por favor.

— Eu não posso.— ela falou verdadeiramente.

— Por quê?

— Eu vou com o James!— ela disse exasperada.

— Você realmente quer ir com ele?— Travis olhou dentro dos olhos verdes dela. Se piscassem era porquê ela estava mentindo.

Lily olhou para baixo, encarando a grama. Porém quando o encarou, seu olhar era penetrante.

— Sim.— murmurou.

— Eu acho que eu perdi minha chance, então.— ele disse, com um nó na garganta— Você se importaria se eu fosse... embora.

— Tá tudo bem.— ela lhe deu um sorriso, com pena dele.

Mas a verdade que ela não queria mostrar, era que não dava a mínima para Travis. Importava-se com James. Mas sendo a garota mais cabeça dura de Hogwarts, não deixaria as coisas acontecerem assim tão facilmente. Importava-se com seu coração mais do que com qualquer um.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Antes de sair do castelo, James olhou uma última vez para Lily e Travis. Não podia acreditar que aquele idiota estava falando com ela... Pensara que fora claro o suficiente... bom, aparentemente, não fora.

Bufou com todas as suas forças, mas não o suficiente para botar para fora todos aqueles sentimentos reprimidos que o estavam consumindo, corroendo por dentro. Depois de tudo que fizera, acabou que não fora suficiente. O que o fez pensar, que talvez, eles não fossem predestinados um para o outro, como ele achara.

Uma garota cutucou seu braço e ele resolveu dar ao seu cérebro, um pouco de descanso. Se virou e a olhou de cima a baixo. Os olhos dela eram cinza escuro, cabelos castanhos enrolados na altura dos ombros, um nariz pequenos, os lábios finos e o corpo esbelto. James reconheceu que ela era bonita; gostosa pra dizer a verdade. Se ele não estivesse tão apaixonado por Lily, com certeza faria qualquer coisa para pegar a morena de jeito. Mas não agora. Respirou fundo e forçando um sorriso, tentou parecer amigável.

— Oi.— ele cumprimentou. Ele sabia que só precisava sorrir para fazer uma garota se derreter. Entretanto, dessa vez ele sorriu sem segundas intenções.

— O-Oi.— ela gaguejou.

— Você é da Corvinal, não é?— ele puxou papo.

— Sim, nós temos Herbologia agora.

Dããããã! Por qual outro motivo ela estaria indo para as estufas?

— Ah legal.— ele forçou outro sorriso. Que conversa chata! O que ela queria afinal?

Os olhos de James percorreram os jardins e pararam ao ver Lily e Travis andando, de braços dados. De braços dados! Por que diabos eles estavam de braços dados!

O sorriso que forçava estremeceu por alguns segundos, mas logo ele sorriu ainda mais largamente. Queria que Lily pensasse que ele estava participando de uma conversa muito animada, então decidiu-se por não mais olhar para ela.

— James?— a morena o encarou.

— Ah, me desculpe.— ele fez uma carinha de inocente.

— S-Sem problemas. Eu estava dizendo que esse semestre eu estou tendo uma certa dificuldade com Herbologia e bem eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar.

— Claro. Eu posso ajudá-la, com certeza... uh... qual o seu nome mesmo?— perguntou. Ela já tinha dito o nome? Ah, não estivera prestando atenção nela mesmo...

— Sarah.— sorriu.

— Certo, Sarah. Quando você precisar da minha ajuda, é só me chamar.

— E se eu precisar da sua ajuda agora?— ela perguntou, os olhinhos brilhando, a ansiedade transparecendo em sua voz.

_Alguém me mate, por favor!_ James pensou.

— Agora? Bem...

Não tinha como controlar, simplesmente tinha aquela necessidade de olhar para ela, como se fosse um instinto. Como comer quando você está com fome, sorrir quando está feliz, ou inspirar quando precisa de ar...

Lá estava ela, em pé no meio do caminho, sozinha. Travis já estava entrando nas estufas. James parou para observar a expressão dela, mas sua expressão não mostrava o que estava sentindo como usualmente. Seus olhos sempre brilhavam, seja de alegria ou de fúria, mas não dessa vez. Ela só ficava assim, quando estava afundada em seus próprios pensamentos. Sim, James sabe bastante coisa sobre Lily Evans.

— Com licença, Samantha.— foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Sarah o observou se afastar sem saber o que fazer. Por que ele a chamara de "Samantha"? Por acaso esquecera seu nome? Inferno!

James foi até Lily e tocou seu braço levemente, para chamar sua atenção. Ela se virou e por um rápido instante manteve aquela expressão enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos dele. Entretanto ela mudou no instante seguinte.

— O que você quer, Potter?— ela perguntou friamente.

— Por que você está me chamando de "Potter"?— perguntou confuso.

— É o seu sobrenome, não é? Agora deixe-me entrar, sim, a aula começará em dois minutos.

— Lily!— ele a chamou sem entender o que tinha de errado com ela. Com certeza fora algo que Travis dissera. DEUS!— Qual o problema?— perguntou, sua voz tremendo um pouco.

— Não tem problema nenhum... problema nenhum. Agora vamos para a aula, sim? Ou você prefere voltar lá e continuar sua conversa com a _Samantha_?— perguntou sarcástica. Então James finalmente entendeu porquê ela estava de mau humor— Você não consegue parar, não é? É só você ver alguém usando uma saia que você tem que ir lá e começar a flertar com ela. Mesmo eu tendo deixando bem claro que a única condição para eu ir ao baile com você, é você parar de fazer isso!— disse raivosa, voltando a andar.

— O nome dela é Sarah.

— Então quer dizer que vocês ficaram bem íntimos.— se virou para ele, olhando-o fixa e ferozmente.

— Íntimos, não. Estávamos só... conversando.— ás vezes é melhor você falar só uma parte da verdade, para seu próprio bem.

— Que seja, Potter! Não que eu realmente me importe! É a sua vida e você faz o que quiser com ela, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Agora sai do meu caminho.— James se afastou, deixando-a entrar na estufa número 4.

— Lily, você se importa. Senão, por quê estaria assim?— ele lhe lançou um sorriso afetado, matreiro.

— Assim como?— ela o encarou, parando de andar quando achou uma cadeira vazia.

James sorriu largamente, satisfeito. Nunca pensara que viveria o suficiente para ver ninguém menos que Lily Evans...

— Com ciúmes.— sussurrou, para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

Lily ficou completamente ruborizada, seus olhos lançaram raios de fúria na direção de James.

— Ah, por favor, Potter! Você quer que eu te belisque? Porque você tem que acordar desse sonho nauseante, onde eu estou com ciúmes de você.— revirou os olhos e sentou-se na cadeira— Você não vai sentar aqui!—exclamou raivosa.

Mas James não se importou. Ela estava com ciúmes. Definitivamente. E era só isso que ele precisava para ressegurá-lo de que eles eram, sim, predestinados um para o outro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naquela noite, Lily implorou as amigas para se sentarem o mais longe possível de James Potter. Mas obviamente elas perguntaram o porquê e Lily lhes deu uma desculpa muito da esfarrapada e tudo acabou com Alice e Amy dizendo mais uma vez que os Marotos são "garotos legais". Lá no fundo, Lily concordava com elas. Mas bem lá no fundo.

O lance é que se fosse um outro dia qualquer, elas se sentariam longe dos Marotos para satisfazer a vontade de Lily, afinal sabiam que a amiga estava tendo uma overdose de Marotos. Mas não hoje, elas tinham que se sentar com eles, principalmente perto de James.

Lily se sentiu um pouco melhor quando viu um lugar vazio perto de Peter. Pelo menos não teria que se sentar com James. James estava sentado entre Sirius e agora, Amy.

— Essas costelas de porco estão muito salgadas!— James exclamou.

— Não estão, não. Estão ótimas.— Lily retorquiu.

— Água, eu preciso de água...— disse dramaticamente. Estava a ponto de pegar a jarra de suco de abóbora quando Amy "acidentalmente" derramou todo seu conteúdo sobre a mesa.

— Desculpe, James. Peraí que eu vou pegar outra jarra pra você.

Levantou-se, foi até o final da mesa da Grifinória e pegou outra jarra. Colocou o suco num copo e depois de olhar e se assegurar que ninguém estava espiando, tirou um frasquinho do bolso e colocou todo o seu conteúdo dentro do copo. Pegou uma colher e mexeu o suco. Era agora ou nunca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_IMPERIUS!_

_Reviews, por obséquio. _


	10. Isso não faz sentido

_N/A: Não, seus olhos não estão te enganado. Sou eu mesma no alto da minha cara de pau vindo (finalmente) para atualizar. Primeiramente é óbvio que peço milhões de desculpas por não ter postado antes. Sério, minha vida estava (e ainda está um pouco) de pernas para o ar, com escola, milhões de trabalhos pra fazer, ter que cuidar da minha irmã, sem falar da minha vida. Vocês podem me perdoar ou não, e se não o fizerem eu entendo, eu os deixei esperando muito tempo pelo capítulo 10 que vocês estavam tão ansiosos pra ler. Novamente, desculpem-me. E a única coisa que eu posso fazer é desejar que vocês, pelo menos, gostem e se divirtam com o capítulo 10._

_Agora que eu estou de férias, eu prometo, de coração que farei o possível e o impossível para postar regularmente como eu fazia com "Você só pode estar de brincadeira"._

_E é claro, muito, muitíssimo obrigada por todas as reviews maravilhosas para o capítulo 9. E por terem se preocupada por eu ter sido atropelada. Estou sã e salva na graça de Deus. A minha loucura já existe desde qdo eu era pequena, então o acidente ñ teve nada a ver com isso :P_

_E agora as respostas individuais ;)_

_-Laura-: Olá!!! Sim, a Lily morre de ciúmes do James e não admite, tsk tsk. Ela é muito cabeça dura, hehe. Bom, vc descobre o q a Amy vai fazer nesse capítulo 10. Bjux._

_aNGela.xD: Migaaaaaaaaaa, saudades, muitas saudades suas! Huahauhua, eu estou vivinha, demorei pra postar mais estou vivinha. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do cap. Mas me diz, q cirurgia no pé foi essa? Tá tudo certinho né? Você sabe como AMOOOOO suas reviews, o quanto elas significam pra mim e q é sempre uma alegria ver review nova no e-mail e ver q é da dona aNGela.xD, hehe. Também te adoro, amore. Bjusssssssssss._

_miss Jane Poltergeist: Hello . Que bom que você gostou do cap, do ataque de ciúmes e deles juntos no começo. Às vezes eu tento alternar as partes fofas com as briguinhas, hehe. Mas é verdade, a Lily é cabeça dura demais e às vezes ela fica bem irritante :P Eu tô bem sim, obrigada pela preocupação ;) Kisses._

_Lívia: Huahuahuahuahua. As palavras "Lily" e "cabeça dura" simplesmente formam uma frase perfeitamente, hehe. Ela é muuuito cabeça dura, mas tbm ela tem um certo medo que o James esteja só brincando com ela como ele fez com várias outras. E bom, sabe como é a Amy né, lol. Desculpe não ter atualizado "logo", demorou muito, mas aqui está. Sorry. Bjus._

_ Lady Star : Nuss brigada, de verdade. Significa muito pra mim saber que os leitores estão gostando :D Estou melhor sim, obrigada. Besos._

_Ella Evans: Pois é, eu fui atropelada revira aos olhos só de lembrar, uma dica: não atravesse a rua com o sinal aberto. Cara, eu não acredito q fui tão idiota. Mas valeu por se importar ;) AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ valeu!!! \o/ fico feliz q tenha gostado, e desculpa por não ter postado antes. Vou tentar passar lá na sua fic, tá? Besitos._

_Lulu Star: Huahuahuahauahauahua, não se apoquente que vc descobre o q tem no frasquinho nesse cap 10. Huahua. Mas foi um bom palpite :P Cada vez melhor??? ficando vermelha obrigada, de verdade. Eu só vou escrevendo o q vem a cabeça. Fico contente por vc ter gostado. E James sem camisa é sempre bom pra imaginação, não? Hehe. Vc me perdoou pela demora da outra vez, mas acho q ñ vai perdoar essa, eu demorei muito. Mas é q tava meio complicado por aqui... Beijuxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Paty Evans: Hey honey. Saudades . Pois é, fui atropelada, mas estou bem agora (tbm né, depois de 4 meses... sorry). Fico muito agradecida por se preocupar com moi. xD Huahua, o James é perfeito. Ele é tudo de bom, se eu pudesse ressuscitaria ele pra mi, hehe. Qtas perguntas, hehe. Mas a boa notícia é que a resposta pra todas elas está nesse capítulo logo aí embaixo \o/ \o/ Desculpa por ter demorado tanto e deixado vc na curiosidade : Beijinhos._

_ilusioncore.: Mais atrasada q eu vc não está... to mal por ter demorado tanto p/ postar. Mas anyway fico muito muito muito feliz por vc ter gostado tanto da fic e dos capítulos. Espero q vc goste desse e dos próximos capítulos também ;) Beijokas._

_tally: É atropelada, eu fui muito idiota. Nunca atravesse com o sinal aberto... eu fiquei meio neurótica agora, hehe. Mas obrigada pela preocupação ;) Gostaria de ter mudado o palpite? mas por que? Vai q vc acertou... hehe. Huahua, Lily muito cabeçuda mesmo, mas ela tem seus medos. Que bom q vc gostou da cena deles comendo e do capítulo. Bom, aqui está o próximo capítulo, mas nem sei se vc ainda lembra dessa fic devido a minha demora... Kiss._

_Linah Black: Huahauhua, é foste submetida à uma maldição imperdoável, favor não me denunciar ao Ministério pq eles já estão no meu encalço. Huahua. Obrigada pela review, honey e desculpa a demora. Beijux._

_JhU Radcliffe: Heeeeeeeeey honey. Pior do que ser má por deixar a cena pro próximo capítulo, é esperar 4 meses para postá-lo, tsk tsk tsk. Mas não fiz isso de maldade, juro. Sim, sim tô bem sim xD Huahuahauahua, sabe ser muuuito implicante e ciumenta. LOL. Mais cabeça dura q a Lil, não há. Hehe. Farei o possível pra passar na sua fic, blz? Beijuxxxxxxx e muito obrigada pelos elogios._

_Palas: . Obrigadaaaaa. Pois é, a consciência em negrito está a ponto de explodir :P LOL. Sim, é super mega divertido escrever as partes das consciências, acho q eu gosto mais de escrever essas partes q as outras. mas anyway, claro q tá tudo bem vc escrever uma fic q tenha consciências da Lily. Um monte de vezes eu fui ler fics e vi q tinha gente tendo idéias q eu tbm já tive. Fã de HP meio q pensa igual, huahua. Vc ñ foi chata de perguntar de novo, foi até bom pq eu tinha esquecido. Sim, eu era do BD, eu vivia lá, na parte de continue a história e nas famílias. Hey... venho agora na minha cabeça, mas vc participava de continuar a história com uma frase em inglês? É pq seu nick me soa familiar... Beijinhos, amore._

_Bia Lupin: Amoreeeeee. Huahuahua. Q bom q vc voltou pra me deixar a review e me fazer feliz . Huahauhua, um James Potter p/ dar comida na boca seria perfect. Suspiro. Mas temos q nos contentar com os garotos do real world, né... Q bom q vc gostou da cena. Huahauhua, bom talvez vc ñ queira mais socar o Travis depois de ler esse capítulo. hehe. Mas mesmo assim, ñ gosto de ninguém q entre no caminho de J&L mesmo sendo um personagem q eu criei. Huahauhua. Lily é meio retardada msm. Sim, tá tudo bueno por aqui ;) Eu amei Piratas, menos o fato de ñ ter um final, tipo é óbvio q todo mundo vai assistir o 3º filme, ñ precisava deixar o 2º sem final só pro povo assistir o 3º... mas a Elizabeth não me irrita não... queria estar no lugar dela, Depp de um lado, Bloom do outro. Suspiro. Beijos amoreeeeeee._

_LoreRozen-chan: . Muito obrigadaaaaaaaa vermelha valeu pelo elogio xD E desculpa por demorar tanto. Simplesmente ñ dava pra ser antes. Beijocas._

_Nanda22: Huahauhua, pode dizer q a fic tá ótima, eu nem ligo se vc falar isso mais de uma vez :P Huahua. Brincadeira. A modéstia simplesmente ñ faz parte do meu caráter. LOl. Mas brincadeiras à parte, muito obrigada de verdade por comentar e pelos elogios. . Besitosss xx._

_Babi Bulstrode Black: Que bom que vc gostou \o/ \o/ Yahoo!!! Huahauhua, daqui a pouco é capaz da parte em negrito realmente matar a Lily e sua cabeçudisse, hehe. Pois é, eu acho q James era o último de sua espécie e ele morreu... o Harry não é um James, mas é fofinho, mas ele tá com a Gina e não sabemos se ele procriará... às vezes acho q os caras dos livros tinham q vir pro mundo real, pq eles são tão perfeitinhos. Ah então, me passa o endereço do manicômio pra eu poder mandar a Lily pra lá. Só sinto pela parte em negrito, pq ela é a única lúcida hehe. Brincadeiras à parte, muchas gracias por comentar e por elogiar . E sorry pela enorme demora. Besosssss._

_Angela: Amoreeee, desculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eu juro q as coisas estavam meio complicadas por aqui, ñ estava tendo tempo, nem ânimo. Mas juro q agora vou fazer o possível e impossível para atualizar direitinho até o final da fic ;) Tbm te adoro, muito, muito, muito. De coração, okay: isso é um bjo :P)_

_Nah: Brigada pelo elogio, doll!!!! Demorei pra postar, mas aqui está. Besitos._

_Disclaimer: Só pq eu senti saudade de fazer isso, já tinha uns caps q eu tinha esquecido de fazer. Exceto pela Amy (\o/), Travis, Derek, Paul, todos esses carinhas, o resto pertence à D. J.K. Rowling, à Warner Bros, e todo mundo q tenha um contrato dizendo q eles têm algum direito sobre Harry Potter e seu mundo. Eu sou só uma pobre mortal, pobre nos dois sentidos da palavra, q gosta de fazer fics, cof lançar Imperius nas pessoas cof, e que está fugindo do Ministério. Ok, ok, eu confesso, ñ postei antes pq estava escondida para o Ministério não me pegar._

_Bom, espero q de alguma forma, a espera valha a pena. E de novo: mil desculpas._

Capítulo 10 – Isso não faz sentido

Ao perceber o quão próximo estava da verdade, Amy sentia como se estivesse andando em "slow motion". Sentou-se em sua cadeira, e com um sorriso no rosto entregou à James o copo que trazia nas mãos. Enquanto ele bebia o suco em goladas, Amy sorria de orelha a orelha. Alice também observava, com o canto dos olhos, James bebendo o suco. Mas teve uma hora que o olhar das amigas se encontraram.

— Eu estava com sede.— James afirmou ao colocar o copo vazio sobre a mesa.

— Nós percebemos.— Sirius provocou.

— Hum... er... James?— Amy chamou.

— Que?— ele a encarou.

— Eu preciso falar com você... sobre... Quadribol. Acho que precisamos mudar o ataque.

— Você tá louca?— a frase simplesmente escapuliu da boca dele.

— Vem, vamos conversar!

— Por que vocês não podem conversar aqui?— Remus perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Porque sim.— ela lhe lançou um olhar penetrante.

— Perspicaz, O'Connell.— Sirius zoou e deu um gole no seu suco de uva.

— 'Vambora, James!— Amy que já estava de pé, puxou James pelo braço— Você é pesado!— exclamou.

— Sério?— Todos disseram sarcasticamente e reviraram os olhos simultaneamente.

— Calem a boca, todos vocês. Vamos, James.

Amy saiu do Salão Principal, arrastando James consigo. Menos de um minuto depois, Alice deu ao grupo uma desculpa esfarrapada e foi atrás dos dois. Remus e Lily observavam Alice indo embora, com um olhar de suspeita.

— O que você acha que eles estão armando?— perguntaram ao mesmo tempo um para o outro.

— Não sei, mas vou descobrir.— Lily disse rapidamente— Vem comigo, Remus?— ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu tenho que patrulhar os corredores em menos de 5 minutos. Depois você me diz o que você descobriu, ok?

— Claro.— se levantou.

— Espera! Eu vou com você.— Sirius disse.

— Não, não vai não.— respondeu friamente— E você também não, Peter.— Ela falou antes mesmo que Peter pudesse abrir a boca.

— Eu não falei nada!— Peter exclamou, mas Lily não ouviu, já que agora estava bem distante dele.

Sirius voltou sua atenção para umas quintanistas, Peter continuou a comer sua comida e Remus ficou observando Lily indo embora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Amy, dá pra você, por favor, dizer qual o problema com o ataque?— James implorou, pressionando as mãos uma contra a outra.

— Agora não.— respondeu sem rodeios, sem lhe dar muita atenção. Estava nervosa com a demora de Alice—Por que ela está demorando tanto?

— De quem você está falando?— ele olhou em volta.

— Você vai descobrir quando for a hora.

— Você sabe ser irritante quando quer, Amy.

— Ah, muito obrigada.— respondeu sarcástica e forçou um sorriso.

Então ambos avistaram Alice vindo em sua direção, os cabelos negros em movimento junto com o vento.

— Finalmente!— Amy exclamou impaciente.

— Eu só esperei um minuto. Deixa de ser irritante.

— Viu?— James deu um sorrisinho de triunfo, e Amy escolheu por revirar os olhos.

— Agora, querido Jamsie, venha conosco.— Ele olhou confuso para ambas. Dando de ombros e achando que era melhor seguí-las, ele entrou na primeira sala vazia que encontraram. As garotas estavam tão ansiosas que nem perceberam que deixaram a porta entreaberta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, Lily seguia Alice, perguntando a si mesma onde a garota poderia estar indo. Quando Alice finalmente parou de andar não foi surpresa para Lily ver Amy e James parados à espera da morena. Amy tinha um ar impaciente e James olhava ao seu redor, curioso e sem saber o que estava fazendo ali.

Amy começou a tagarelar, falando que Alice estava muito atrasada, mas logo os três se dirigiram a uma sala de aula. Vendo para onde eles estavam indo, Lily decidiu esperá-los entrar e quando eles o fizeram chegou mais perto da porta e agradeceu aos céus por a terem deixado aberta. Devagar, tomando muito cuidado, chegou ainda mais perto e grudou a orelha contra a porta ouvindo tudo que eles diziam lá dentro.

— Vocês vão me dizer o que querem? Eu não tenho o dia todo!— James afirmou.

— Está bem, James. Vamos direto ao ponto: nós te demos Veritaserun, então nos conte o que você fez com o Travis, Derek, Paul, Nick...

— O-O q-que v-você q-quer dizer c-com isso, A-Amy?— James gaguejou.

— Não se faça de idiota, James. O que você fez com eles?— foi a vez de Alice perguntar. Ela estava parada em frente ao garoto com os braços cruzados, na altura do peito.

— Eu... Eu os ameacei.— disse pausadamente.

— O que?— Lily, Alice e Amy perguntaram. Entretanto Lily só murmurou, então ninguém pôde ouvi-la.

— Eles sabem que sou o melhor em DCAT, Feitiços, Transfiguração. Eu disse que os amaldiçoaria até virarem galinhas.

— Isso tudo só para...— Lily mal pôde ouvir a voz de Alice. A morena estava tão decepcionada que sua voz mal saia.

— me assegurar que eles não iriam ao baile com Lily.— o próprio James completou a frase da garota. Sua voz mostrava toda a agonia que sentia.

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram, seu queixo caiu no chão, suas mãos começaram a tremer. Encostou-se na parede numa tentativa de manter-se de pé.

— Meu Deus!— Alice arfou.

— Você os ameaçou... mas eles são poucos... e os outros garotos?— Amy perguntou.

— A não ser que...— Alice estava começando a somar dois com dois— A não ser que você tenha ameaçado cada garoto da escola... mas isso seria impossível e levaria muito tempo... como você fez isso?— ela disse vagarosamente e mesmo assim acusadoramente. James engoliu em seco.

— Quando eu vi todas aquelas cartas chegando pra Lily, todos aqueles convites, eu me apavorei. Eu não pude suportar a idéia dela escolhendo qualquer um deles e nunca a mim. Então eu falei com os garotos que estavam na sala comunal naquela tarde. Disse que os enfeitiçaria se eles a convidassem, os fiz prometer que não a convidariam, e para eles avisarem seus amigos das outras Casas.

— Meu Deus! Você é inacreditável! Inacreditável!— Amy exclamou e ficou repetindo que ele é inacreditável de novo e de novo.

E Lily desejava poder gritar com ele também. Mas precisava ficar lá , quieta. Sabia que tinha mais para ouvir, muito mais.

— Então aquele menino... o Derek Smith...

— Eu lancei um feitiço que abrange todos os garotos de Hogwarts... qualquer um que quebrar a promessa—Alice o olhou com nojo— Bem... vai ter um "Eu sou um canalha" escrito na testa.

— _Você_ é um canalha! Um cretino idiota!— Lily gritou, sem mais se importar. Precisava botar para fora, botar tudo para fora toda aquela raiva que estava sentindo.

Se sentia traída. Como se uma parte de si fora lhe arrancada a contra gosto. Tinha depositado tanta confiança nele, acreditara que ele mudara, que era uma boa pessoa agora. Acreditou que ele valia a pena.

Não pôde refrear as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, demonstrando impaciência.

James se virou para encará-la. Quando viu a raiva nos olhos dela, sentiu seu corpo congelando. Imóvel como uma pedra, uma pequena pedra, pequenina pedra. Era assim que se sentia, como a menor pessoa existente.

— Você tem que parar de agir como um garotinho de 12 anos, James. Você tem que crescer!— Alice disse raivosa.

Mas James não estava ouvindo, ele só via Lily em sua frente, como se só estivessem os dois naquela sala.

— Lily?— os lábios dele se mexeram, mas não produziram som.

— Continue falando, Potter. Não pare por minha causa. O que mais você fez? Você tem sido gentil comigo só para me ganhar, não é? Você queria que eu fosse sua amiga. Você queria me ver assim, tendo confiança em você, não queria?— ela disse magoada e acusadoramente.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente.

— Não Lily, eu juro pra você... Eu...

— Ah você jura?— perguntou alto e friamente, inspirando e expirando rapidamente— Você ainda acha que alguém vai acreditar em você de novo? Que eu vou acreditar em você de novo?

— Lily, eu não estou mentindo... Eu...

— Você não está mentindo?— Ela gritou, andando na direção dele— Mentir, é isso que você vem fazendo todo esse tempo, sem parar! Mentiu dizendo que tinha mudado, mentiu fingindo-se de bom rapaz, mentiu ao dizer que se importa comigo. Eu estou cansada de você, Potter! Cansada!— Lily gritou com todas as forças que tinha dentro de si. Seu peito ia para cima e para baixo como nunca.— Eu não suporto ouvir a sua voz— continuou, mas sem gritar desta vez; e se sentou numa mesa— Porque cada coisinha que me diz, me dá nojo. Você sabe por quê? Porque eu não consigo confiar mais em você. E quando eu chego ao ponto em que eu não posso mais confiar numa pessoa, é porque acabou pra mim.— Lily pressionou as mãos contra as bochechas, limpando, com força, as lágrimas que insistiam em cair e nublar-lhe a visão.

James suspirou, encarando Lily e vendo o quão magoada ela estava. Poderia ele estar mais magoado que ela?

— Lily, ele bebeu Veritaserun, ele não está mentindo agora.— Amy a informou, docemente. Alice se aproximou e abraçou os braços da ruiva.

— Ele é tão expert que não é um Veritaserun que vai fazê-lo dizer a verdade.

— Não, Lily. Está funcionando. Você pode perguntá-lo o que quiser.— Alice disse.

— Tudo bem, então nos diga o quão arrependido você está.— ela cruzou as pernas e lançou sobre ele um olhar penetrante.

— Eu não estou arrependido, Lily. Eu faria tudo de novo, do mesmo jeito. Tudo.— Alice e Amy trocaram olhares. Ele é um idiota. Parece que fora tudo em único segundo, do nada Lily levantou, se aproximou de James e levantando a mão no ar deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

— Como ousa? Como ousa?— ela começou a gritar para ele.

— Você não quer a verdade, Lily? É essa a verdade. E não estou falando só porque bebi o Veritaserun. Eu faria tudo de novo, porque eu me diverti muito com você esses dias.— ele disse, começando a se irritar também.

— Típico! Isso é típico de James Potter! Você só pensa em si mesmo. Mas e eu? E todos os garotos? E todas as garotas que você chutou? Você nem se importa com os sentimentos deles, não é?— bramiu.

— E quem é você para falar dos sentimentos dos outros? Quem é você?— ele finalmente gritou. As três olharam espantadas para o surto dele— Você pouco se importa com os meus sentimentos!

— E por quê eu me importaria?— ela o desafiou, seus olhos nunca abandonando os dele.

— Por que? Porque tudo que eu fiz é porque eu gosto de você. E você só me responde com gritos, chutes, tapas. Você não se importa com os meus sentimentos. Sabendo disso eu tinha certeza que meu plano daria perfeitamente certo.

Lily o encarou, sem entender:

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Eu sabia que você só iria comigo se eu fosse o último, só se você não tivesse mais opções. Agora pare e pensa: o quão difícil você acha que é pra mim ser sua última opção? O quão difícil que é saber que a garota que eu amo só me suporta porque sou o único que sobrou? Eu não me importo com os sentimentos dos outros, Lily? Ou você que não se importa de já ter me magoado tanto?

Lily pôde sentir na voz dele, toda a emoção que ele transportava em suas palavras. Ficou lá parada, encarando a janela, sem saber o que sentir. Raiva? Mágoa? Espanto? Culpa? Vergonha? Porque uma parte do que ele dissera era verdade. Ela só estava indo ao baile com ele porque ele era o último. O que sobrou. Sua última opção. Então, Lily sentiu um par de lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas.

Ela o magoara sem saber, sem perceber. Realmente não se importara com os sentimentos dele. Todo esse tempo ele fora James Potter, o canalha. Admitia que por algumas vezes até pensara que ele não tinha um coração. Que pra ele o amor era só um jogo, um jogo que ele tentava vencer.

Mas agora, olhando pra ele e sua pergunta se repetindo de novo e de novo e de novo em sua mente, acabou percebendo que ele tem sim, um coração. E ela acabara de quebrá-lo. _O quão difícil que é saber que a garota que eu amo só me suporta porque sou o único que sobrou?_ A frase causara um imenso impacto nela. _A garota que eu amo_.

Naquele momento tudo que ela queria era correr. Correr. Correr. Correr. Correr pra bem longe. Correr pra bem longe... de si mesma. Pra longe de todos aqueles sentimentos misturados dentro de seu coração.

Entretanto, mais uma vez foi James quem dera o passo à frente. Lily sentiu-o passando por ela, seus braços se roçando levemente. Olhou para o braço, observando o lugar onde compartilharam aquele pequeno contato. E assim ele se foi. Perdera a chance de falar com ele. Mas mesmo assim, o que diria?

Amy e Alice se chegaram e as três dividiram um abraço coletivo. O que dizer quando um cara como James Potter te diz que você o magoou? O que dizer?

O próprio James não sabia o que queria ouvir. Esperava mais gritos, berros, não lágrimas. Já vira Lily irritada por causa dele, furiosa por cause dele. Recentemente, até a vira sorridente por causa dele. Mas nunca, nenhuma vez, chorando por causa dele.

Por essa razão, James saíra da sala de aula. Vê-la chorando era demais. Nunca pretendera isso. Não era porque ele estava magoado que ele a magoaria também, nunca a machucaria voluntariamente.

Afinal, ela era a Lily feita de ferro. Ferro não pode se tornar vidro e quebrar. Ferro não pode chorar. Bem, ela não era feita de ferro. Sorriu. Ela era uma flor. Lily, flor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Não demorou muito para Lily e suas amigas saírem da sala. Permaneceram em silêncio por todo o caminho em direção à Torre da Grifinória, Alice e Amy sem ousar falarem do que acontecera, e Lily não tinha a menor vontade de colocar em voz alta seus pensamentos.

E tinha tantos pensamentos. Não era como se estivessem as duas partes dela conversando. Era só uma parte, mas com tantos pensamentos, idéias, garantias, perguntas, pegava-se desejando ter aquelas duas "pessoas". Elas sempre brigavam, mas sempre chegavam à uma conclusão.

Lily soltou um alto e pesado suspiro. A loira e a morena se viraram pra ela, para ver se ela continuava bem o suficiente para continuar andando. Quando chegaram no retrato que dava passagem para o salão comunal dos Monitores Chefes, Lily deu tchau para suas tão compreensivas amigas. Alice sempre sabia lhe dar um tempo quando precisava, e até mesmo Amy que era impaciente sabia que Lily precisava de um tempo para se arranjar.

Cansada, Lily murmurou a senha e demorou-se andando pelo salão comunal, entretanto assim que avistou seu tão amado quarto correu em sua direção e se jogou na sua ainda mais amada cama.

Sentou-se nela, com as pernas pressionadas conta o peito, meio que se abraçando. Agora podia pensar livremente. Mas sobre o que pensaria? Em como James agira errado? Em como ele fora tão imaturo? Em como ele era irresponsável?

Ou pensaria no amor que acabara de descobrir que ele sentia por ela? Só um homem tão apaixonado diria coisas cheias de mágoa, mas ainda sim sentimentais. Só um homem apaixonado ameaçaria todos os garotos da escola só para tê-la. Só um homem apaixonado faria tudo que ele fez.

Lily se deitou, ajeitando sua cabeça confortavelmente no travesseiro. Talvez depois de uma boa noite de sono pensaria mais racionalmente. Porque agora, tudo que acontecera e tudo que ela estava sentindo não fazem sentido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Pois é, pois é. Ficou clichê, ser o James, não. E eu adoro coisas clichês. Mas sério, a idéia sempre foi ser o James, e não pretendia fazer um grande mistério sobre isso, só q acabou q o fato de ser ou não o James tomou maiores proporções. Realmente espero q vcs não tenham se decepcionado muito, e que pelo menos tenham gostado de alguma parte. Qualquer dúvida podem me perguntar. E farei as devidas dedicações no capítulo 11 ;) Mas devo dizer q recebi palpites realmente bons, q nem eu mesma tinha pensado._

_Bom, não tenho cara nem coragem de lançar Imperius em vocês, ñ só pq o Ministério está no meu encalço, mas tbm nem sei se alguém vai lembrar q essa fic existe e/ou se sentir ainda interessado por ela. Mas se eu souber q tem alguém lendo, pode ser só uma pessoa, continuarei postando, e fazendo meu melhor para isso não demorar. E se demorar, não ser 4 meses, né..._

_Well, boa semana pra vocês._


	11. Você não pode negar seus sentimentos

_N/A: Olá pessoinhas do meu coração! \o/ Aqui estou com o capítulo 11 do SoL!!! Acho que não demorei muito, considerando o fato que minha mãe não está me deixando ficar no computador de madrugada (¬¬) justamente a melhor hora p/ traduzir a fic... e que também tenho tido que sair pra ver cosinhas de Natal. Aiii eu amo o natal. Vocês não amam o Natal? Mas anyway, muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews! EU AMO VOCÊS, DEMAIS!!! Sério mesmo que não estava esperando tantas... achei que ninguém mais se interessaria. Mas tenho fiéis reviewers e algumas novas tbm, \o/ Sempre bom ver gente nova . Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoinhas._

_Lulu Star: dando um abraço Yahooo!!!!!!! Feliz que você está aqui lendo . E sim, a demora foi demais, sorryyyyyy. A convivência com James e Sirius faz gerar sérios problemas, huahua. Mas e daí, né? Eles são gatos, então valhe a pena. Huahua. Honey, não fique assim tristinha, logo logo vai aparecer um James todo fofo na sua vida, é só uma questão de ter paciência... em tbm tô tendo. Outro dia estava conversando com uma amiga minha e chegamos a conclusão que vamos esperar sim o cara perfeito, e que o único defeito dele é que ele é meio lento. Ele demora pra chegar, mas chega. Tenha fé ;) Demorei muito p/ postar? Acho que não, né? Ahhh respondendo sua pergunta, nunca li essa fic que você falou, mas eu até dei uma procurada pra você e realmente tbm não achei nada. Ou o/a autor/a deletou a história ou o ff é maluco e não está mostrando a história qdo vamos procurar... vc sabe o nome do/a autor/a? Pq assim acho q fica mais fácil... e tipo a história era tipo Sr. e Sra. Smith? Me pareceu... Well, muuuito obrigada pela review e por continuar lendo ;) Besitos._

_-Laura-: Oiiii! Sim, tudo o que o James fez é porque ele ainda gosta da Lily. Até demais, hehe. Bom pra vc saber se ela vai desculpá-lo, só lendo. Muahauhua. Eu sou má. Hehe. Desculpinha... mas o capítulo final já tá chegando... ;) Beijinhoss e valeu pela review ._

_Linah Black: Huahauhua, é eu resolvi dar o ar da minha graça. Sim, sim aqui está a atualização . Beijussssssssssssssss._

_JhU_ _Radcliffe: Ebaaaa vc está aí!!! Yahooooooo vc adorou o capítulo \o/ \o/ Thank you!!! Eu tbm acho q estava bem claro que era o James desde o começo, ainda mais no capítulo 5... mas anyway, feliz que vc gostou do que ele falou pra ela. Lily precisava de um semancol, né... Não, não demorei 4 meses!! E espero nunca mais ter que fazer isso. Brigada por continuar lendo. Beijuxxx._

_Bia Lupin: Hey Bia: será que você vai estrelar a novela "A profeta"? huahua. Mas fiquei tão feliz qdo li seu comentário e vi que você ainda pensa na fic, mesmo qdo eu sou uma idiota e demoro tanto tempo pra atualizar (¬¬)... adorei vc ter ficado emocionada pelo fato d'eu ter atualizado, hihi. Bom, pois é, seu fosse eu, COM CERTEZA, eu iria lá, o agarraria e tascaria um beijaço no James. Mas a Lily é diferente, ela tem uns 25 pés atrás com o James, pq ele no passado pegava geral e depois chutava e como ela é a única que não cedeu aos encantos dele (ou pelo menos finge q não) ela tem na cabeça dela esse pre-conceito de que ele vai fazer com ela o que ele fez com as outras e a Lily tem medo de sofrer depois. Pq no fundo ela sabe que se ele a largar ela vai sofrer. Bom, a Lily vai chorar baldes de água, pode crer. Nesse capítulo 11 ela chora, hehe. Já tô eu contando coisa... tsk tsk tsk. Ahhh raxei de rir com o "E mesmo que demore anos pra atualizar, podes esperar as minhas reviews sempre úteis e muito contidas aqui :)", huahauahauhuahua. Adoooooooooro suas reviews, darling. Beijos mil p/ vc tbm, moça ;)_

_aNGeLa.xD: Dá um abraço tão apertado q quebra os ossos da angelazinha querida. Hehe. Eu sou meio dramática mesmo, meio dramaqueen por natureza. Huahauahauahuahuahauhua. Mas por mais que eu achasse que ninguém fosse lembrar da fic, lá no fundo eu sabia q a srta. Angela lembraria... nem sou convencida, né. Huahuahaauhua :P E maravilhosa não é a fic, é você. Está sempre aqui com moi . Ahhhhh que bom q vc achou o capítulo perfeito... fiquei com medo das pessoas não gostarem , sério mesmo... e adoooro escrever o James dizendo verdades pra Lily. pq mesmo qdo ele diz verdades p/ ela ele continua o cara mais perfeito respirando.. ai ai... quero um jamesito p/ mim... e vc me desculpa . claro q vc me desculpa, eu sou sua escritora amada, idolatrada, salve-salve, huahauhua. ninguém manda vc falar p/ mim coisas cutes, eu fico convencida depois xD Eu tbm te adoro muuuuuuuuuuito amigaaaa. E já te add no MSN já, tá? Beijinhuxxxxxxxxxx._

_July Lupin: Ebaaa reviewer nova! \o/ \o/ Obrigada por achar a fic legal :D Não demorei muito não, né? Beijoquitas de volta._

_Camy Horvath: Huahauahuahua. Foi cliché não? Huahauhua. Weeeeeeeeeeeeee, vc amou!!! . Fico toda prosa, hehe. Continuação está aquiiii. Beijinhos, doll._

_sassah_ _potter: olááááá!!! Obrigadinhaaa. Sim, a Lily e o James já sofreram bastante, mas é que eu sou má, hihi. Mas tbm no capítulo final acontecem coisas boas para eu mostrar à vcs, que bem lá no fundo existe uma boa Aline que deixa o casalzinho ser feliz no fim da história. hehe. Tudo bem q o Voldie vai e mata eles depois, huahauahuahua, mas aí é culpa da J.K. serial killer._

_Suzi Raupp: Ahhhh aqui está o mais q vc pediu!!! Felixxxxxx q vc gostou e achou lindo. Muchas gracias, de verdade. Kisses._

_SparkDuff: Ebaaa obrigada. Tudo bem vc não ter gostado tanto assim do 10, e sobretudo obrigada por ter sido sincera . E essa review tá bem decente, viu? Ahhh pois é, eu não lembro se eu postei "Você só pode estar de brincadeira" em outro site... Lockhart lançou um feitiço para apagar a memória em mim, hihi. mas olha só, sobe a barra de rolagem e clica no meu nick "A Evans B Potter" aí vai abrir uma página com todas as minhas fics postadas aqui... eu até postaria o link aqui p/ vc, mas o fanfiction é um pé no saco e não deixa a gente postar links... Pois é, eu escrevo, quer dizer, tento escrever em inglês tbm. Tipo minha fic de Gilmore Girls (já assistiu?) os primeiros capítulos estão um terror, mas depois eu fui melhorando um pouco e arranjei uma beta reader p/ poder consertar os erros gramaticais tbm. E olha, eu fiquei totalmente vermelha qdo li sua review, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO, por todos os elogios extra cutes que vc me fez. E sem noção de como eu fico agradecida pelas reviews maravilhosas das leitoras maravilhosas . Ahhh e obrigada tbm por considerar a minha ficzinha a 4ª melhor do mundo. Beijosssssssssssssssss._

_Nah: Ebaaaaaaa! Que bom que continuarás lendo o// E obrigada por entender o meu lado . Realmente esse capítulo foi sad, mas um tipo de tristeza necessária para o andamento e para Lily se tocar um pouco tbm. Eu gostei muito tbm de ter voltado a postar, pq eu recebo reviews super fofas como as suas. Muito obrigada, honey. Beijux._

_gabrielamrs: Huahuahauahauahua, não precisava ter lido os comentários não, hehe. Na maioria das vezes são agradecimentos ou bobeiras minhas. Hehe. Obrigadaaaaa. Eu fiquei muito contente de ver que as pessoas ainda estão lendo a fic, mas pode crer que se só vc estivesse lendo eu postaria só pra você. O James é tão fofo pq ele é perfeito, hehe. O cara que pedimos aos céus, um presente de Natal. E vc não pode ser a Lily pq o mundo é injusto. Eu tbm adoraria ser a Lily, mas c'est la vie... huahauahaua, adorei o dramazinho, adoooro dramas tanto qto clichés, hehe. Mas aqui está o novo capítulo, não há necessidades de se trancar e chorar, até porque logo logo será Nataaaaaaallllll! Obrigada vc por me deixar uma review tão amável. Beijocas._

_mel: heyyy, é sempre bom ver gente nova por aqui. Eu tbm adoro J/Ls, eu tô numa época da minha vida só que qdo se trata de HP só estou lendo J/L... pq eles são perfeitinhos demais juntos... vc é shipper d/g? Eu so umais casais convencionais tipo r/hr (amooo³³³) e h/g, mas respeito todos os shippers e morro de rir com alguns (slashs por exemplo, apesar de não ler). Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, dear. Kiss._

_Marcella: ahhh obrigada, honey! Continuação aqui, hihi. Kisses._

_Zia Black: YEYYYY, ela amou \o/ \o/ Mas não é? Clichés são demaissssssss. Adoro-os, hehe. Sim, cap 11 aqui, não deixarei a senhorita a ver navios (se bem q se fosse o Black Pearl com o Johnny Depp e o orlando Bloom vc iria gostar, né não? huahua). Beijos com muito carinho p/ vc ;)_

_Fezinha Evans: OLÁ! Awwww obrigada. E valeu mesmo pela sua review q não tem nada de humilde, ela é muito bem vinda. Como podes ver, o próximo capítulo está logo abaixo... nem fui tão má dessa vez, né não? E fala sério q lançar IMPERIUS é muuuuuuuuy bueno. Mas o Ministério é chato, nhé... mas deixei um pouquinho de ser malvada e cá estou postando o cap 11. Mil beijos, darling._

_P.S: Só pra lembrar, o que está escrito em itálico e em negrito ao mesmo tempo é pq as duas partes estão pensando a mesma coisa, okay? E por algum motivo não conhecido, o meu Word louco, no menu inserir não tem mais a opção "símbolos", e sem essa opção eu não faço idéia em como colocar travessão (se alguém souber, me diga), estão as falas dos personagens estão entre aspas, beleza? _

_Muita gente disse que o James estava por trás do plano, mas não disse como, algumas pessoas falaram que q fora lançado um feitiço parecido com o que a Mione usou na Marieta, mas não disseram que foi o James. A única pessoa que acertou foi **LolaBlackJune**. Capítulo dedicado à você sweets. Mas muito obrigada à todos ._

_Divirtam-se, amorecosss_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo 11 – Você não pode negar seus sentimentos

"Eu estou tão preocupada com ela, Am'.". Alice comentou enquanto trocava de roupa, na manhã seguinte. "Desde a madrugada de ontem eu fiquei pensando se o que fizemos foi a coisa certa, eu tenho certeza que a Lily ficou um pouco tocada com o que o James disse. E convenhamos que Lily ficar tocada por algo que o James fez é, pelo menos, estranho. Entretanto, o plano dele foi muito egoísta e eu não sei se Lily vai conseguir perdoá-lo.". Amy que estava sentada na ponta da cama, colocando os sapatos concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer. Se fosse uma garota qualquer, adoraria o que o James fez. Mas é a Lily. Eu a conheço, você a conhece, o James a conhece. O que ele fez não é o tipo de coisa que... a agrada.

"Às vezes eu me pergunto até onde vai esse amor do James.". Alice confidenciou e Amy franziu o cenho.

"Como assim?"

"Ele a ama, Am'. Nós duas sabemos disso, não importa o quanto ele já tentou esconder, dizendo que só gosta dela, que só a acha linda. E também não importa o quanto a Lily negue, dizendo que ele só quer brincar com ela. Amy" Alice a encarou com um olhar penetrante. "por quanto tempo o James vai esperar pela Lily?"

Amy olhou para baixo, sem realmente ter uma resposta para dar para amiga. Queria ter uma, mas não tinha. Não conseguia imaginar como seria uma vida sem James perseguindo Lily pelos corredores, perguntando: "Quer ir à Hogsmeade comigo, Lily flor?". E também não conseguia acreditar que existisse uma pessoa no mundo que nunca tivesse ouvindo um sonoro "NÃO!" em resposta à pergunta dele. Acima de tudo, não conseguia imaginar a vida sem o casal James & Lily. Eles eram perfeitos demais um para o outro, e só não estavam juntos por culpa de sua enorme teimosia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dormir. Huh. Por que você se incomodaria em deitar e dormir quando você pode passar a noite inteira lendo a mesma carta? Por que você iria dormir se seus neurônios clamam tão insistentemente para você continuar pensando? Então... por quê dormir?

Partes da carta ela já sabia de cabeça, "eu faria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse" e "porque de agora em diante, usarei de todas as armas para te ter.".

Um cafajeste mimado. É isso que ele é. Um cafajeste mimado. E arrogante também. Como ousara ameaçar todos os garotos da escola só para poder sair com ela?

Arrogante. Arrogante. Arrogante. Queria que aquele ego inflado dele estourasse de uma vez. Estava até pensando em deixar as unhas crescerem para poder ela mesma estourá-lo.

Achara que ele mudara um pouco esse ano. Afinal não perturbara tanto Snape, e a deixara um pouco em paz, pra variar.

De qualquer forma, só o que importa é que ele é um cafajeste. Cafajeste. Cafajeste. Cafajeste. Cafajeste. Cafajeste. Fofo.

O que foi isso? A dupla fantástica estava de volta? Admitia que sentia falta delas.

Mas não daria o braço a torcer. Ele é um cafajeste. E cafajestes não podem ser fofos, certo?

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! Uma campainha soou dentro de sua cabeça, anunciando que ela estava errada. Mortalmente errada. Um cafajeste pode ser fofo. Porque James é um cafajeste e ainda sim, um fofo. Ah, a confusão! Tsk, tsk, tsk, essa tão mal vinda confusão que só viera para mostrar os dois lados da história, para forçá-la a escolher um deles. Era tão mais simples quando tinha só a opção dele ser um cafajeste. "Nunca nada vai mudar isso". Dissera para si mesma tantas vezes no passado. Mas esse 7º ano em Hogwarts mudara sua vida. Drasticamente.

Porque nem em seus maiores delírios imaginara-se usando a palavra "fofo" junto com "James Potter". É muito estranho, bizarro, irreal, surreal.

Não estava suficientemente pronta para convencer todas as partes de si mesma que James é o maior cafajeste existente, ou que ele é o garoto mais fofo do mundo. Mas sabia que naquele momento, iniciava-se uma grande batalha dentro de si mesma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Durante as aulas Lily sentou-se com suas amigas e Frank, não conseguia ficar perto de James quando ainda estava tão confusa. Era bastante irritante ter que ver Alice e Frank segurando as mãos por baixo da mesa, ou sorrindo um para o outro, ou demonstrando qualquer sinal de afeição. Amy de vez em quando sorria para Remus que estava do outro lado do aposento (e ele sorria de volta, meio sem graça) mas empenhava-se em conversar com Lily sobre assuntos que não a faria lembrar de James. Então para demonstrar agradecimento, Lily fingia que estava prestando atenção e que não estava pensando em James. Mesmo quando estava.

Na hora do almoço, quando Lily estava indo se sentar, seus olhos demoraram-se pela mesa de Grifinória e encontraram os Marotos, menos James. Franziu o cenho e se perguntou onde ele estaria.

Quando deu a hora da aula de Aritmancia, Lily soube que o veria. Ele não podia simplesmente faltar à aula. Dois minutos antes de o sinal bater, ela entrou na sala e se sentou. Viu que a carteira ao seu lado estava vazia. James teria que se sentar lá, nenhum de seus amigos freqüentavam essa aula. Por Deus! Ele só assistia essa aula pra ficar perto dela!

_**Okay, ele está perto. Certo. O que eu faço?Sorrio? Ou finjo que não to nem aí? Por que estou tremendo? Ele é só James Potter, o cafajeste. James Potter, o fofo. Não, o cafajeste. De novo: dá pra um cafajeste ser fofo? Ai meu Deus! Ele está só há duas mesas de distância. Vamos, sente aqui. Se você não se sentar aqui é porque você está com raiva de mim... Oh! Ele está com raiva de mim!**_

Lily suspirou. James virara a direita e se sentara ao lado de uma garota loira e magrinha. Ela não era bonita, mas podia servir para James. A última coisa que ele precisava agora era de uma garota buzinando no seu ouvido.

A professora entrou na sala, falando do teste que eles teriam duas semanas após o baile. Lily estava lá, olhando pra ela, prestando atenção nas datas e anotando-as quando ouviu alguma garota dando uma risadinha abafada.

Rapidamente, voltou sua atenção para James.

_O idiota já está paquerando outra garota. E eu aqui pensando que ele me ama._

**Talvez ele só esteja contando uma piada.**

_Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que você não pensa. Aí então bam! Eu percebo que você pensa sim, mas você só existe pra me irritar. Você só fica pensando em coisas idiotas, e me deixa envergonhada de ter você dentro de mim._

**Senhoras e senhores, eu tenho o prazer de lhes apresentar a rainha do drama!**

Enquanto pensava, seus olhos não estavam realmente focados, mas agora chacoalhara a cabeça e olhara diretamente para James. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa, desenhando algo em seu pergaminho. A garota ao seu lado tentava ver o que ele desenhava, mas ele estava conseguindo esconder.

Os olhos de Lily percorreram toda a sala, e parou à direita, onde duas garotas davam risadinhas abafadas, elas estavam cerca de 4 carteiras atrás de James.

Naquele momento Lily se sentira muito mal. Mais uma vez o tinha julgado mal. Depois disso não ousara olhar pra ele de novo naquele dia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estava bem claro agora, mais claro que água, mas transparente que cristal, ou qualquer outra coisa transparente. Lily não tinha tempo nem vontade em pensar em alguma outra coisa. James a estava ignorando, rejeitando, evitando. Argh! Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Por que?

**Por causa do que aconteceu ontem, creio.**

_Você tem que parar com esse seu sarcasmo._

**Acaba de se pronunciar a rainha da ironia.**

_Ele não tem o direito de estar com raiva de mim._

**Por acaso você acabou de ignorar meu último comentário? Bom, você, e quando digo "você", estou querendo dizer, essa parte muito teimosa de nós duas, não tem sido muito simpática ultimamente. E quando eu digo "ultimamente", estou querendo dizer os últimos 7 anos.**

_Você está "querendo dizer" muita coisa hoje. E é culpa dele se ele faz essas coisas bobas e fica esperando que eu ame de paixão._

**Você é ridícula. Claro que o que ele fez foi muito imaturo, mas o coitadinho estava desesperado.**

_Desesperado? Pra quê? Ganhar meu coração?_

**Hum-hum.**

_Você é louca. Perturbada, na verdade._

**Eu só espero que a sua cegueira não dure muito tempo, ou nós vamos perdê-lo.**

_É ele quem nos está evitando._

**Você sabe onde encontrá-lo. Mas você não quer.**

_Okay, talvez eu seja teimosa, uma cabeça-dura. Mas eu não vou procurá-lo._

**Eu estou a ponto de perder minha paciência com você.**

_Sério? E o que você pretende fazer caso perca a paciência? Considerando o fato que estamos no mesmo corpo _

**O que eu vou fazer? Vou fazer isso: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_Dá pra parar?_

**La la la la la... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_Agora eu sei porquê você está tão apaixonada pelo Potter. Você é tão infantil quanto ele._

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! QUÊ?????**

_Que o quê?_

**O que você acabou de dizer?**

_Nada, eu não disse nada._

**Repete! O que você acabou de falar?**

**QUE INFERNO! REPEEEETE!**

_Mas eu não tenho certeza, falei sem pensar... é sem pensar._

**O-O que você falou?**

_E-Eu d-disse q-que vo-você está apaixonada pelo James._

**Meu Deus.**

_Você sussurrou? Eu nunca te ouvi sussurrar._

**Meu Deus.**

_Eu pensei que você soubesse..._

**No outro dia, quando você surtou... foi por causa disso?**

_Foi._

**Eu pensei que eu gostasse dele. Mas eu... eu o amo. Deus.**

_Eu posso estar errada._

**Você não entende.**

_O que?_

**Eu não tento esconder nossos sentimentos. Não tento não sentir a intensidade deles. Não tento ser racional. Eu simplesmente não consigo ser racional.**

_Nossos sentimentos? Sem chance. Se você o ama, sinto por você Mas eu... eu... eu não amo James Potter._

**Você está falando sério? Foi você quem falou dois minutos atrás que estamos no mesmo corpo. Somos duas mentes malucas dentro do mesmo corpo e da mesma alma. Você não pode odiá-lo, se eu o amo.**

_Não, é o contrário. Você que não pode amá-lo se eu o odeio._

**Sabe qual é meu maior desejo? Poder voltar no tempo e fazer o James mais maduro. Porque assim você conseguiria confiar nele. Querida, você não o odeia. E você sabe disso. Então por favor, se não quiser não me dê ouvidos, mas escute nosso coração. Ele pode ser o cara certo.**

Sozinha no salão comunal dos monitores chefes, Lily chorava silenciosamente enquanto mirava a lareira. Um tipo de desespero estava tomando conta dela. Deus! Ela ama James Potter. E pior que isso, é perceber que já sabia disso há muito tempo e não fizera nada. Podia ter feito as coisas de um jeito diferente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lily?". Uma voz chamou. Lily rapidamente enxugou uma lágrima e se virou para ver quem a chamara.

"Oi, Am'. Oi, Ali.". Disse silenciosamente.

"Oi, querida. Nós estávamos preocupadas com você. Você não foi jantar, e está trancada aqui por tanto tempo... ainda bem que eu lembrei a senha pro retrato.". Alice disse, num tom suave, e sentando-se ao lado de Lily, envolveu seu braço nas costas dela.

"Eu só precisava de um tempo pra pensar. E eu pensei bastante.". Ambas Amy e Alice deram um sorrisinho para Lily. A ruiva ficou em silêncio por um tempo até confessar algo às amigas: "Eu não consegui encará-lo, eu não consigo encará-lo agora que eu já sei o que sinto.".

"Seus olhos estão vermelhos.". Amy sentou-se ao lado de Lily. "Por que você estava chorando?".

"Eu não sou mais eu mesma. Boa e velha Lily não desperdiçaria um dia inteiro pensando em James Potter.".

"Verdade. Mas a Lily de uns... 3 anos atrás não é a mesma Lily que está conversando comigo aqui, agora. E o James Potter do ano passado mudou tanto nas últimas férias de verão.". Alice falou sabiamente, sua voz, entretanto, ainda era suave.

"Às vezes eu me pego desejando que ele não tenha mudado tanto.".

"Lil, o que está acontecendo?". Amy perguntando, a preocupação podia ser facilmente notada na sua voz. "Por que você não está gritando com ele? E dizendo que tudo que ele fez foi errado?".

"Porque eu perdi minha voz.".

"Como assim?". Amy perguntou, confusa.

"Talvez amanhã quando eu acordar, eu tenha minha voz de volta e poderei gritar com ele. Mas não hoje, não esta noite. Hoje eu não posso ir lá e gritar com ele.".

"Por que?". Alice e Amy perguntaram em uníssono.

"Porque eu tenho medo... E se no meio da discussão eu disser a ele que o amo?".

"VOCÊ O QUÊ?". Elas gritaram.

"Eu acabei de descobrir, na verdade, acabei de perceber. Eu acho que não estou preparada para amá-lo. Para deixar de odiá-lo.".

"Ai Deus! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Estou tão feliz por vocês dois. Ele vai ficar super animado!". Amy disse enquanto dançava algum tipo de dança da vitória.

"Er... Amy. Acho que você não entendeu muito bem.". Alice disse e Amy parou de dançar, se jogando de volta no sofá.

"Hum?".

"Lily não está... hum como posso dizer? Bem, ela não está confortável com essa nova... situação.". Alice falou, meio nervosa, tentando não fazer contato ocular com Lily.

"Não está?". Amy ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou seu olhar para Lily, mas Lily tinha a cabeça baixa.

"Não.".

"Por que? Por que você não estaria feliz? Você o ama! Deus! Como uma pessoa pode amar uma outra e não ficar contente com isso? É... incompreensível.

"Amy, eu o odiei por 6 anos, eu não posso simplesmente em um dia assimilar a idéia de que agora eu o amo!.". Lily quase gritou.

Amy chacoalhou a cabeça e suspirou. "Os opostos se atraem, minha cara.".

Lily sorriu tristemente para ela. Suas amigas sempre faziam o possível para fazê-la sentir-se melhor e até mesmo quando julgava impossível, elas a faziam se sentir um pouquinho mais animada.

"Acho que só preciso de algum tempo para processar a idéia de que amo James Potter.".

Alice e Amy abraçaram-na, enquanto diziam palavras de conforto. Lily ficou lá com elas, era a única coisa que podia fazer no momento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A vida estava ficando muito monótona e aborrecida para Lily. Já era Sexta feira e ainda não tivera uma oportunidade de conversar com James. Ele continuava a não ir às refeições e convencia os amigos à sentarem-se bem longe de Lily durante as aulas.

No começo Lily estava irritada com James por ele estar irritado com ela. Na quarta feira estava ficando ansiosa e perguntava-se quando ele falaria com ela. E naquele momento, estava com saudades dele. É claro que não admitiria, até negaria, mas a verdade é que sentia saudades dele, e do seu sorriso galante, e das suas travessuras perigosas. Que eram tão engraçadas. Por mais que Lily odiasse que James enfeitiçasse qualquer um só porque "ele pode", ficava imaginando o que eles aprontariam para Snape no Baile de Dia dos Namorados. Com certeza seria bem engraçado. A ruiva sorria enquanto admirava a lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

A semana passara tão vagarosamente, como se os dias tivessem ganhando mais horas, magicamente. Tantas vezes ficara se remexendo na cama, ou contando centauros e ainda sim sem conseguir dormir.

Um barulho fez Lily tirar os olhos da lareira. Olhou em volta para encontrar um cômodo vazio. Então olhou para o buraco do retrato. Finalmente. Lily suspirou. Já não estava mais sozinha

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

IMPERIUS!!!!!! Só pq eu sou demais!!!!!!! Hehe, eu me acho mesmo.

Farei o possível p/ traduzir cap 12 (apesar de ñ gostar dele) e postá-lo antes do Natal, okay? Beijos amoresss.


	12. Briga! Briga! Briga!

_N/A: Não, os alienígenas ainda não chegaram. E nenhuma força sobrenatural está agindo sobre mim. Essa sou eu mesma, Aline, postando o penúltimo capítulo da fic._

_Antes de qualquer coisa eu gostaria de pedir um ZILHÃO de desculpas. Os motivos pelos quais eu não postei antes foram muitos e a maioria deles fora do meu alcance para resolver, incluindo o fato que eu fiquei sem computador por mais de um ano (quase morri). Mas saibam que em nenhum momento eu quis ser má e simplesmente deixá-los sem o final da fic, não faltando apenas dois capítulos. Até porque apesar de não ter essa fic toda digitada, ela já está terminada desde janeiro de 2006. Eu realmente sinto muito por tê-los feito esperar tanto. O último capítulo não vai demorar tanto tempo para ser postado (eu espero, né...) mas também não posso prometer que o postarei semana que vem. Posso dizer, no entanto, que farei o meu possível para estar com ele digitado até o fim do mês :D_

_Também queria AGRADECER MUITO todos vocês, que me deixaram review lindas, fofas, tristes, felizes, malcriadas, zangadas ou com um mix de todas essas emoções me pedindo pra não desistir da fic. Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo por todo o carinho, o apoio e a revolta, que só mostra o quanto vocês gostavam/gostam da fic. Digo de todo coração que isso significa muito pra mim._

_Bom, não vou responder as reviews uma a uma, pq elas já foram escritas há mais de um ano e meio, mas pretendo responder as que vierem pra esse capítulo (se vier alguma né... O.o)_

_E antes de deixar vocês começarem a ler devo avisá-los que: esse é o pior capítulo da fic. É chato, eu não gosto dele (não, eu não estou dizendo isso só pra conseguir elogios, hehe), mas ele é um capítulo transitor, logo, necessário._

_Beijos e obrigada por tudo ._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo 12 – Briga! Briga! Briga!

Os olhos de James encontraram os de Lily e os dois se encararam pelo que pareceu ser um par de segundos, mas que na realidade durara alguns minutos.

"Lily, eu..." ele começou a falar, mas levantando-se Lily o interrompeu.

"Por que você vem me evitando?". Sua pergunta tinha um ar acusador; seus olhos nunca deixando os dele.

"Eu pensei que fosse bem óbvio".

"Você não queria me ver?". Perguntou, tentando esconder o quão magoada estava.

"Não.". Respondeu rapidamente.

"E como ousa?". Perguntou indignada.

"O quê?". James perguntou totalmente confuso, sem reação.

"Exatamente o que você ouviu: como ousa? Era _eu_ quem deveria não querer falar com você, não o contrário. Foi você quem veio com esse plano maldito e não pensou nas conseqüências. É a minha vida, James! Minha vida! Você não pode ficar fazendo joguinhos. Cresça! Faço algo maduro!". Lily explodiu. James a olhou, cansado.

"Eu não vou ficar falando sobre isso. Não agora.". Ele saiu andando e Lily ficou surpresa. Vê-lo ir embora era como vê-lo desistindo dela, e por mais raivosa que estivesse não deixaria que ele desistisse dela assim. Então foi atrás dele e o segurou pelo braço o mais forte que pôde.

"Você não vai a nenhum lugar! Não agora! Nós vamos ter uma conversa. Podemos discutir, podemos brigar, eu não me importo. Mas você vai falar comigo."

"Pra quê, Lily? Pra ouvir você dizer como eu arruíno a vida dos outros? Ou como eu sou inconseqüente? Eu já sei disso, Lily. E não vou esquecer, porque você não vai me ajudar. Na verdade sua voz vai ficar pra sempre buzinando isso no meu ouvido. Segundo atrás de segundo!"

"Você é tão dramático!".

"_Eu_ sou dramático?". Ele segurou o braço dela com firmeza. "Vamos brincar de adivinhar, okay? Adivinha quem é que pensa que o mundo gira ao redor dela? Adivinha quem é a garota mais irritante que existe? Adivinha quem é tão madura que esquece de viver? Adivinha quem tem 17 anos mas age como se tivesse 37? Adivinha quem tem medo do amor e por isso não ama ninguém? Exatamente, senhoras e senhores; todas as perguntas têm a mesma resposta: Lily Evans. A ruiva, cabeça dura, irritante, que está bem aqui na minha frente!.". Ele gritou e em seguida largou o braço dela. Com isso ela caiu sentada no sofá, os joelhos cedendo.

Lily o olhou e James pôde ver o quão magoada ela estava. James olhou para o chão, envergonhado, se sentindo horrível por ter gritado com ela. Sua cabeça ainda estava abaixada quando a ouviu soluçar, levantou a cabeça rápido e pôde vê-la enxugando uma lágrima.

"Eu..." Lily sentiu um nó na garganta. "não acho que o mundo gire ao meu redor.". Sua voz era tão baixa que parecia um sussurro.

"Olha, Lily... eu sinto...". Mas antes que James pudesse dizer "muito", ela já se fora.

James chutou a mesa de centro inúmeras vezes, até virá-la de cabeça para baixo; sentou-se no sofá, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado. O que aconteceu a seguir foi bem fora do normal, mas uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha. Sentia como se tivesse perdido o amor da sua vida, para sempre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_EU ODEIO VOCÊ!_

Lily pegou um vaso e tacou no chão, nem se importando em enxugar as lágrimas que deixavam sua vista nublada.

_Eu te odeio! Tantos garotos aí fora e você tinha que se apaixonar pelo James Potter!_

**Ei! Não sou só eu quem está apaixonada! Se eu estou, você está também!**

_Sua culpa! É tudo sua culpa! Se não fosse por você eu nunca me apaixonaria por ele!_

**E você não acha que eu também estou magoada?**

Lily olhou para baixo, as lágrimas molhando ainda mais suas bochechas.

_Você magoada?_

**Claro. O que ele disse me magoou.**

_Por quê, se ele estava falando __comigo__?_

**Conosco. Nós somos uma só.**

_Às vezes eu penso que somos pessoas completamente diferentes._

**Não. Você é o que eu preciso para ser completa e vice-versa. É como seu eu fosse metade da sua alma, seu par.**

_Eu nunca pensei sobre isso dessa forma._

**Acho que você está certa, amá-lo é um erro. Um grande erro. Ele é muito diferente de nós.**

_O que você está dizendo?_

**O que você sempre quis me ouvir dizer. Eu estou desistindo.**

_O quê? Mas você não pode fazer isso... não pode desistir dele._

**Por quê? Não é isso o que você quer?**

_Não importa, é você quem me convence a burlar as regras, a assumir riscos. Você não pode desistir. Eu sou uma idiota... uma idiota que precisa de você pra dizer o que fazer._

**Então... você vai atrás dele pra dizer que nós o amamos?**

_Okay... aí já é apressar demais as coisas._

**Você é mais lenta que uma tartaruga!**

_Olha quem voltou._

**Desculpe pelo pequeno surto.**

_Eu tendo que ser a madura, não é novidade._

**Meu Deus! Você não tem jeito...**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, já que como Monitora Chefe tinha que organizar o baile e supervisionar os outros monitores. Enquanto tomava café no Salão Principal, pôde ver que as poucas pessoas que já estavam acordadas tinham uma mistura de sentimentos mostrada em seus semblantes: Excitação, nervosismo, ansiedade... Também sentia tudo isso. Não sabia o que esperar daquela noite, teria que dançar com James uma vez. Mas e depois? O que faria depois já que ambos estavam chateados um com o outro e sem saber como agir?

Estava completamente cansada mas adorava dançar, adoraria ficar dançando a noite inteira. Talvez um outro garoto a convidasse para dançar... isso se James não tivesse os ameaçado sobre convidá-la para dançar também. Mas mesmo assim não sabia se queria dançar com um outro garoto; queria dançar com James. Só com ele.

Estava a caminho do jardim quando encontrou Katie Fox e Meg Lichteing conversando, ao passar por elas, cumprimentou-as.

"Ah, olá Lily.". Elas sorriram de volta.

"Como vão indo as preparações para o baile?". Katie perguntou.

"Bom, eu estava indo arrumar as árvores quando encontrei vocês.".

"Ah." Elas disseram juntas.

Um silêncio chato tomou conta do lugar, então Lily se despediu das duas para poder terminar de arrumar as coisas.

"Ei, Lily, espere!". Meg a chamou. "É verdade que você vai ao baile com o Jamsie?".

_**Quem diabos ela pensa que é para chamá-lo de Jamsie?**_

Lily forçou um sorriso e respondeu um "é."

"Mas você o odeia.". Meg ponderou.

"Não odeio não.". Respondeu rapidamente.

"Mas você tá sempre dizendo que o odeia.". Katie comentou.

Enquanto ficava mais vermelha que um pimentão, Lily tentava arranjar uma desculpa. "Eu? Dizendo que odeio o James? Mas que besteira!". Fez um gesto com a mão como de quem espanta um inseto. "Ele é tão engraçado.". E forçou outro sorriso.

Katie e Meg encararam Lily, completamente confusas. Lily dizendo que James é engraçado? Mas que diabos!

"Lily, querida, alguém te azarou?".

Lily realmente riu dessa vez. "Não. Por quê?"

"Você disse que James Potter é engraçado. Você só pode estar brincando comigo!". Katie exclamou.

"Meninas, eu realmente tenho que ir. Foi ótimo falar com vocês. Tchauzinho.". Ela deu tchau enquanto se afastava das duas.

Pobre Lily... mal sabia ela que suas palavras seriam distorcidas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily se aproximou de uma árvore e botou luzes pisca-pisca brancas em volta dela. Com um movimento de varinha, acendeu as luzinhas e mesmo com a luz do sol ainda pôde vê-las piscando. Estava tentando se manter ocupada, pensar em outras coisas, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, naquele cabelo bagunçado. Sabia que não deveria estar pensando nele, porque estavam ambos muito magoados um com o outro, porque nunca ficariam ou dariam certo juntos. Mas seu coração continuava a mandar a mensagem "eu o amo" para seu cérebro... simplesmente não podia fazer nada em relação à isso.

Lily fechou os olhos por uns segundos e uma lembrança lhe veio a cabeça; estava no dormitório, James tinha sido um fofo com ela, dividira sua comida. Dissera que estava feliz porque ela ia ao baile com ele.

Sorriu. Também estava. Desde que recebera a carta que ele lhe mandara, pegara-se várias vezes se imaginando dançando no baile. Envolveria os braços em volta do pescoço dele e sentiria seu perfume.

Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha, agora só teria uma única dança com ele. Toda a escola os assistiria, não teria como haver nenhum compartilhamento de sentimentos. Seria algo frio e cheio de ressentimentos.

Era em tempos assim que Lily desejava que tudo tivesse ocorrido diferente em sua vida, em tempos assim desejava não ter esperado tanto tempo para permitir que James entrasse na sua vida, em tempos assim desejava poder tê-lo de volta, em tempos assim Lily se odiava.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já eram 4 da tarde e Liy e Rick tinham feito um ótimo trabalho decorando o castelo e supervisionando os outros monitores. Mas acabou que estavam tão empenhados que nem pararam para falar com os amigos, ou comer, nem mesmo para respirar; então já que eles já tinham terminado tudo Lily foi até as cozinhas pegar um lanchinho. Já tinha até um plano: pegaria sua comida, iria para seu quarto e colocaria os pés para o alto por alguns minutos. E assim, às 5 começaria a se arrumar.

No caminho para a cozinha percebeu que um bando de gente passava a encarando e apontando pra ela. Resolveu deixar pra lá e foi comer sua comida, mas uma vez de volta aos corredores os insistentes olhares começaram a irritá-la. Estava passando por duas quartanistas quando as interrompeu. Elas a encararam, com medo.

"Ei, o que deu em todo mundo?". Perguntou, já totalmente irritada.

"Nada, nada.". Responderam de volta. O medo podia ser facilmente notado em seus olhos.

"Então por quê vocês estão me olhando desse jeito?"

"Porque você parece estar zangada e nós não queremos que você grite conosco.", uma delas respondeu, bravamente.

Lily se sentiu mal, mas já que seu sétimo ano já estava acabando, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar sua imagem.A única coisa que podia fazer é tirar vantagem dela.

"Bom, se vocês não querem que eu grite é melhor me dizerem porque estavam apontando pra mime sussurrando quando eu estava passando".

"Prometa que não vai ficar zangada ou...". Lily a interrompeu.

"Me diz logo de uma vez.".

"Uhn... a escola toda está comentando sobre você estar gostando do James Potter."

"Eu O QUÊ?", gritou.

Ambas as garotas deram um passo pra trás, encostando na parede. As duas encaravam Lily com medo.

"É o que todo mundo está falando. Não fomos nós que inventamos isso."

Lily começou a andar de um lado pro outro do corredor, inspirando e expirando várias vezes, tentando se acalmar. Como todos podiam saber disso? Só tinha falado sobre esse assunto com Alice e Amy e sabia que elas não contariam a ninguém. Deus! Não conseguia lidar com isso... e se James ouvisse esse rumor?

"Quem contou essa história pra vocês?". Lily perguntou ao se aproximar novamente delas.

"Uma menina da Sonserina, mas quem contou pra ela foi um menino da Lufa-Lufa. Nós não sabemos quem foi que começou a contar esse rumor.".

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente, não acreditando que tantas coisas ruins pudessem ocorrer em tão curto espaço de tempo.

"E-E todo mundo está acreditando?".

"Bem, não a princípio, mas já que você vai ao baile com ele e vocês tem sentado juntos durante as refeições...".

"Meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar! Simplesmente não posso acreditar!"

E repetindo isso sem parar, Lily se encaminhou para a torre da Grifinória.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily entrou na sala comunal e estava se dirigindo ao retrato que dá acesso aos aposentos dos Monitores Chefes quando esbarrou em alguém.

"Desculpe.".

"Tudo bem.". Disse uma voz. Uma voz que ela conhecia, e muito bem.

Lily olhou para abaixo e se deparou com James Potter. Ele estava pegando suas coisas do chão e Lily abaixou-se para ajudá-lo. James a olhou, como que perguntando o porquê dela o estar ajudando. Neste exato instante os olhares de ambos se cruzaram e fixaram-se. Ao mesmo tempo, ambos começaram a buscar por algo no chão e acabaram por encontrar um pedaço de pergaminho no chão. Lily sentiu um arrepio quando sentiu a mão de James em cima da sua, mas nenhum dos dois olharam para baixo, eles continuavam a segurar o olhar um do outro. Lily abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, prestes a dizer algo mas a coragem sempre lhe faltando. James também se perguntava se deveria ou não dizer alguma coisa. Mas eles permaneceram em silêncio, desperdiçando mais uma oportunidade que o destino havia oferecido.

A ruiva tirou a mão de debaixo da de James e entregou-lhe o pergaminho. Ao levantar, Lily finalmente quebrou o contato ocular com James e se dirigiu ao quadro de Zimeus, o bebedor de vinho. Ela disse a senha e assim como acontecera tantas outras vezes, quando ela estava prestes a emtrar James a chamou.

"Eu vou estar te esperando lá embaixo, na escada. Às 6 horas."

Ela assentiu e entrou. Uma vez lá dentro, Lily pressionou a cabeça contra a porta, o cérebro funcionando freneticamente. James e ela eram da mesma Casa, logo, o mais esperado a se fazer era esperá-la na sala comunal. Talvez ele não quisesse ter que conversar com ela por todo o caminho. Isso a estava incomodando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Já eram 16h30min quando Lily entrou em seu quarto, mas mesmo assim decidiu-se por deitar-se e relaxar por meia hora, caso contrário, não conseguiria nem andar, muito menos dançar. Então, às 17h10min ela foi tomar banho e quinze minutos mais tarde saiu do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha. Com a varinha secou o cabelo e ao mesmo tempo procurou pelo estojo de maquiagem dentro do armário. Pegou, então, a escova e penteou os cabelos, amarrando-os depois em um rabo-de-cavalo com cachos na ponta. Lançou um feitiço para que eles assim permanecessem pelas próximas 8 horas.

Após vestir-se e maquiar-se Lily se olhou no espelho: ela usava um vestido vermelho, de amarrar no pescoço, na altura dos joelhos que dava um belo contraste com seus cabelos ruivos. Optara por usar sombra dourada que combinava com suas sandálias da mesma cor e batom vermelho claro.

Olhou para o relógio e ao ver que já estava três minutos atrasada, pegou os brincos e o cordão, decidindo-se por colocar-los no caminho. Lily colocou os brincos e permaneceu na sala comunal esperando pelas amigas por cinco minutos, e uma vez que eles não apareceram decidiu-se por descer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alguns minutos antes...

"Amy, se você não terminar de se arrumar agora eu vou ter que ir embora sem você..." Alice disse, impaciente.

"Eu não sou o seu namorado, Ali. Você pode ir sem mim." Amy provocou.

"Ótimo! Simplesmente ótimo! Aqui estou eu, tentando ser legal, esperando por você por mais de 20 minutos e você me trata desse jeito!".

"Bem, não é minha culpa se você ficou pronta muito antes da hora."

"Tá, tudo bem, mas agora já são..." ela checou o relógio "cinco e cinquenta e sete."

"Você, Alice, na função de uma das minhas melhores amigas, já deveria de saber que eu odeio chegar cedo nos lugares."

"Quer saber? Eu vou embora! Tchau!".

"Obrigada, Senhor". Amy elevou os braços para o céu, em sinal de agradecimento.

"Argh!". Alice dirigiu-se até a porta e virou a maçaneta.

"Ali, espere!". Amy exclamou, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

"Agora, você está pronta?".

"Não, olhe para mim, Alice! Eu ainda não coloquei nem a maquiagem. É claro, que eu não estou pronta. Eu só queria te falar uma coisa.".

"E tem que ser agora? O seu _timing_ é ótimo, Amy."

"Olhe, Alice, querida. Eu preciso que você respire.". Alice franziu o cenho, mas inspirou de qualquer forma. "Prontinho! Agora você pode ir." Alice revirou os olhos mas sorri e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga. "E, Alice? Você está linda.".

"Você também. Você está maravilhosa.".

"Eu ainda nem estou pronta! E vamos para com essa conversa antes que as pessoas comecem a achar que somos um casal de lésbicas.". Alice suspirou fundo, exasperada e deixou o quarto.

A morena desceu as escadas devagar, tentando se acalmar. Quando ela desceu o último degrau, Frank extendeu-lhe a mão; ela o encarou com um sorrisão que tomava-lhe todo o rosto e irradiava luz. Tomou a mão dele na sua e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele. Frank, então, abaixou-se e sussurrou de forma que somente Alice pudesse ouvir:

"Você está absurdamente linda.". Alice sorriu para ele, envergonhada.

Ela usava um vestido rosa com pequenos bordados em preto nas pontas, sandálias de salto alto pretas e maquiagem leve.

"E você sabe que está de tirar o fôlego.". Piscou para ele e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Eles se afastaram e segurando Alice pela mão, Frank a guiou até o buraco do retrato.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amy terminou de colocar a sombra prata e olhando-se no espelho, concluiu que estava pronta e perfeita. Ela usava um vestido azul escuro, com luas prateadas na borda; sandálias de salto alto preto e um cordão com um pingente de uma letras"R". O cabelo frissado caia como uma cascata em suas costas nuas.

Amy fechou a porta atrás de si, saindo do dormitório feminino. Desceu as escadas, e mesmo que ainda faltassem alguns degraus, conseguiu ver Remus sentado numa cadeira, com as mãos pressionadas uma contra a outra. Ele parecia estar tão nervoso. Amy suspirou. Seria uma noite ótima.

Ela se aproximou dele e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. Remus virou-se, a encarando e rapidamente levantou-se, tomando a mão dela na dele.

"Estonteante.". Ele disse simplesmente. Ela envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

"Continue com os elogios e a sorte vai estar a seu favor, esta noite.".

Remus sorriu, e colocando o braço envolta da cintura dela, a levou até o buraco do retrato.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nervoso e caminhando de um lado para o outro, James esperava por Lily na frente das escadas. Já eram 18h15min. Ela estava atrasada. Lily nunca se atrasa. Mas esta noite ela teria que se arrumar toda, isso demorava um pouco. Ele repetia essa resolução sem parar em sua cabeça. Ela não desistiria do baile tão em cima da hora.

Foi quando ele estava prestes a ir verificar se algo estava errado quando ele a avistou. Ela segurava o corrimão com firmeza e descia as escadas com tamanha graça que parecia uma rainha. Ela estava tão linda! Os olhos mais verdes do que nunca. Naquele instante James desejou poder tê-la nos braços, apertar seu corpo contro o dela e beijá-la. Mas agora essa possibilidade era nula, inexistente. Ele perdera sua chance.

Mas ele podia sonhar, certo? E era tão fácil sonhar em abraçá-la quando ele podia sentir o perfume dela tão de perto que o inebriava, quando o calor que o corpo dela projetava o enlouquecia... quando ela estava ali, com somente um degrau os separando.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Não me taquem pedras! _

_Eu não tenho nem coragem de pedir reviews, muito menos lançar feitiços... MAS vocês podem demonstrar que são pessoas boas, caridosas e dignas de uma nuvemzinha no Céu e deixar uma review. Podem até me xingar q eu deixo. Tá, mas não precisa magoar, né?_

_Bjux :_


End file.
